Un vuelco del destino
by Tezza Kou Grandchester
Summary: Una vida marcada por la tragedia. La muerte ensombreciendo su camino. Un padre mas bien cruel y circunstancias que la llevaron al amor. Traicion, intriga, desamor y perdidas marcan la vida de Serena Tsukino, como reaccionara ante tanto dolor. entren y lea
1. PROLOGO

**PROLOGO**

Aun no logro comprender, como pude dejarte ir, pero tampoco comprendo por que has vuelto a mi mente, pero...después de todo no me puedo quejar...- un profundo suspiro se ha escapado desde el fondo de su ser - debe ser por mi estado... y el hecho que jamas saliste de mi corazón...

mientras en el umbral de la puerta un enamorado hombre, observaba con detenimiento a aquella bella mujer - te sucede algo amor - preguntaba dulcemente, al mismo tiempo en que depositaba un beso suave en sus labios.

- no, no me pasa nada cariño - serena regreso su vista al ventanal por el que antes observaba a la nada.

- Serena - hablo el apuesto caballero con infinita dulzura - estas segura que te encuentras bien - en sus ojos se podía reflejar la preocupación que sentía.

- lo...lo que pasa - titubeo un poco, pero decidió decirle lo que sucedía o por lo menos una parte - es que me he sentido un poco triste... supongo que es normal en mi estado que me encuentre tan sensible, no te preocupes.

- como no preocuparme amor - le regalo una mirada llena de ternura y amor, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba suavemente su rostro - no lo olvides Serena, los amo pase lo que pase - deposito un suave beso en la frente de su amada para disponerse a marcharse - me tengo que ir, arreglate, te llevare a cenar - el apuesto peliplateado salió de la habitación para dirigirse a trabajar.

- no puedo evitar pensar en lo diferente que seria todo esto, si fuera el quien estuviera a mi lado - la mirada que antes era inexpresiva se torno cristalina - no pensé que te recordaría - una pequeña lagrima casi imperceptible logro escapar de su ojo derecho, dejando un leve rastro salado a su paso - si no fuera por ti - tocaba su vientre con cariño, y aunque aun no estaba abultado ya podía sentirlo y se aferraba a el - tal vez hubiera muerto, me consumía poco a poco, hasta el día que me dieron la noticia mas hermosa de mi vida... que tu venias en camino... desde ese día me dije a mi misma que seria fuerte... por ti , sabes? jamas lo fui... siempre me deje caer con facilidad, nunca luche, pero ahora es diferente te tengo a ti...

**SK**

Mientras, Yaten se encontraba en su coche rumbo al trabajo, pensando - perdoname Serena, me duele verte triste de nuevo, pensé que el tiempo sanaría tus heridas, pero no fue así... cuando me enamore de ti sonreías siempre, eras feliz, brillabas, yo pensé que... que podía ocupar su lugar, y solo te hice muy infeliz, creí que morirías de tristeza, hasta que nos enteramos que seriamos padres... estuve a punto de darte la libertad, no podía soportar ver como te consumías día a día, pero ahora que seremos padres no puedo... perdoname - un auto sonó su claxon, Yaten estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se percato que el semáforo estaba en rojo y se lo paso.

- Será mejor que me detenga antes de que provoque un accidente - se detuvo en _central pack_, para poder despejar un poco sus pensamiento y poder ir a trabajar, caminando por aquel hermoso lugar se maravillaba de la postal que le brindaba cada milímetro del parque, mientras caminaba, miles de recuerdos pasaron por su mente - Seiya - el nombre de su hermano salió de su boca sin que el quisiera - fui un canalla, pero si te hace sentir mejor ella jamas dejo de amarte - la tristeza en su voz podía tocarse, le dolía admitir que a pesar de todo ella nunca lo amaría, pero lo que ahora tenían en común era mas fuerte que nada - Elanor, mi querida hija, tu serás lo único realmente mío y de ella... será mejor que me valla es tardisimo - se decía a si mismo al ver su reloj de mano.

**SK**

Aun no logro comprender el por que regresaste a mi mente después de tanto tiempo...pensé que no te amaba mas, ja - Seiya río agriamente - eso es mentira, siempre has estado en mis recuerdos - Seiya bajo su mirada nostálgica al recordar al amor de su vida - Kakyuu - dijo al voltear a ver a la mujer que compartía su cama - debería disculparme contigo por usarte de paño de lagrimas, pero... Serena es y será la única... y lo mas triste es que lo sabes y sigues aquí, a mi lado suspirando por un poco del amor que le pertenece a ella - Seiya decidió salir a dar un paseo por la playa, no quería despertarla y mucho menos que escuchara lo que decía, podía no amarla, pero tampoco deseaba herirla, pues sabia que ella si lo amaba - desde todo lo sucedido me escondo de ti aquí, entre el hermoso azul del mar y el cielo estrellado, Serena...- suspiro profundamente y con infinito dolor - si me hubieras dejado explicarte, tal vez, solo tal vez estaríamos juntos y felices - Seiya camino hacia el mar para mojarse los pies descalzos - me pregunto si serás feliz bombón...- se sentía atrapado entre el mal entendido que marco su existencia y la mujer que anhelaba que la viera después de poseerla.

Seiya solo corrió, desesperado tratando de hacer callar las voces que le atormentaban, traba que la brisa marina se llevara el recuerdo de lo que le arrebataron... pero que se lo regresaran era lo que mas deseaba, se detuvo abruptamente sin saber si no tenia mas fuerzas para seguir corriendo, solo se detuvo y callo clavando las rodillas en la blanca arena, tomando un puñado con las manos y apretando muy fuerte - regresaría por ti bombón - su voz estaba llena de impotencia y desesperación - pero te casaste - sus zafiros se llenaron de lagrimas sin que lo pudiera evitar - Serena!! Te Amo!! - unas lagrimas brotaron al fin Seiya solo se dejo caer de espaldas a la arena, deseaba desintregarse y convertirse en un grano de arena, solo así dejaría de sufrir por su error del pasado, que le había costado tanto...

**SK**

El día paso mas lento de lo que ella hubiera querido, Seiya volvía a cada segundo a su mente y con el todo el pasado amargo y doloroso, no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas brotaran de sus celestes - debí escucharte, debí hacerlo - las lagrimas salían intespetuosamente sin control, no podía pararlas, esta vez no deseaba hacerlo quería llorar y llorar, para poder sacarlo de su mente - lo haré por ti Elanor te lo juro - decía llorosa tocando su vientre - te daré el hogar que mereces... el que no tuve yo - se puso de pie y limpio sus lagrimas con un poco de rudeza - hasta aquí, no mas lagrimas por ti Seiya Kou - sus palabras estaban llenas de determinación, era en serio - el único Kou por el que sufriré será por ti Elanor - mientras decía aquello acariciaba su vientre con mucho amor.

- será mejor que tome una ducha y busque un lindo vestido - Serena estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por su hija, significara lo que significara. aun si tenia que olvidar para siempre a su amada estrella fugaz.

Al salir de la ducha tubo un extraño presentimiento que lleno su corazón de temor - calmate Serena, todo estará bien - se dijo a si misma para convencerse de que no pasaba nada, tomo asiento por algunos minutos, observo la ventana el cielo estaba gris - lloverá -y en eso se escucha un estruendo a lo lejos seguido de gotas de gua que chocaban contra el tejado de la casa - con lo mucho que me gusta la lluvia - dijo fastidiada y dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación - igual me arreglare seguro Yaten querrá salir de cualquier forma - Serena comenzó con su arreglo personal.

Al cabo de dos horas estaba lista y radiante, llevaba un elegante vestido negro de coctel ceñido a su cuerpo, que era muy torneado, a pesar de estar embarazada aun no le causaba estragos a su bella figura, su largo cabello rubio lo llevaba suelto y por debajo de su cintura, escucho el abrir de la puerta - termine a tiempo, ya llego - dio un ultimo vistazo a su atuendo y se fue al alcance de su esposo.

Yaten se quitaba el impermeable para ir a donde Serena, pero se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a su mujer bajar por la escaleras, se ve hermosa, igual a una diosa peso, hacia tanto que no la miraba tan bella que no lo podía creer estaba totalmente perplejo, atónito, hipnotizado con su belleza.

Serena al percatarse de la mirada de Yaten se ruborizo de inmediato - no te gus...ta - pregunto apenada pues Yaten no salía de su estupor.

- no... no amor te vez hermosa - dijo al fin y deposito un apasionado beso en los labio de Serena que correspondió muy sorprendida.

Al romper el contacto se escucho un fuerte estruendo seguido de una luz muy intensa y el caer del agua con mayor fuerza, por segunda vez en ese día sintió una punzada en su corazón - Yaten será correcto que salgamos con este tiempo - decidió hacerle caso a su corazonada y tratar de persuadir a si esposo de quedarse en casa.

- no te preocupes amor es solo una tormenta, ademas si estas conmigo no te pasara nada - las palabras de Yaten llenar de seguridad lograron convencer a Serena de que no pasaba nada y salieron.

**SK**

Después de mucho llanto decidió ir a otro lugar, caminado por la calles se encontró con una cantina y decidió entrar - como dicen por ahí las penas con alcohol son menos - pidió de inmediato una tras otra, tras otra, el cantinero trato de disuadirlo en varias ocasiones, pero fue inútil, después de un rato trato de armar un lío y lo sacaron enseguida.

**SK**

-Yaten no crees que vas muy rápido, la calle esta mojada - la punzada en su pecho se acentuaba y sentía mucho temor.

- que pasa Sere, quita esa cara, no va a pasar nada malo - Yaten le regalo una sonrisa para tranquilizarla

- solo ve mas despacio si - traba de calmarse en realidad no sabia lo que le sucedía.

**SK**

- Serena!! - gritaba un Seiya totalmente ebrio en medio de la calle por donde iba caminando - Se...re...na!! llevame contigo.

Tuvo que detener su errado caminar para devolver el estomago, tenia sus manos en las rodillas, solo levanto la cara al escuchar un claxon, unas luces lo segaron momentáneamente...

**SK**

Yaten volteo a ver a su esposa, para ofrecerle una mirada de confort y una sonrisa, traba de calmar sus nervios, el sabia que Serena odiaba ese tipo de tormentas, así que creía normal los nervio de su esposa.

- Yaten!! - grito Serena aterrada - cuidado!!

Yate volteo de inmediato para ver el camión con el que estaba a punto de impactarse, hizo una maniobra rápida y evito chocar contra el camión, pero la velocidad que llevaba y la calle mojada por la tormenta no eran buena convinacion el coche derrapo, Yaten trato con desesperación controlar el vehículo, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, el auto se descontrolo por completo, comenzó a dar vueltas por todo la calle , y el que no se había puesto el cinturón salió volando rompiendo la ventana de su puerta...

**SK**

Seiya trato de cubrirse el rostro para lograr ver, pero fue inútil, solo logro escuchar un chillar de unas llantas que trataban de detenerse inútilmente, el chofer logro bajar un poco la velocidad lo que le dio unos minutos a Seiya para reaccionar pero fue inútil, todo aquello le parecía una pesadilla, e alcohol le nublaba los sentidos y para cuando trato de reaccionar fue tarde...

**SK**

el auto continuo dando vueltas, con una Serena totalmente aterrorizada dentro, el coche se dirigía a un barranco Serena trato de salir pero fue inútil el cinturón de seguridad se había atorado, no pudo salir del auto y callo con el al vacío, el auto giro innumerables veces Serena lo veía todo en cámara lenta, cada giro, como se iba deformando la estructura del coche, las innumerables heridas que le causaban el metal y los vidrio rotos, no sabia lo que sucedía... al cabo de unos segundos todo acabo...Serena se encontraba dentro del auto en el fondo de un pronunciado barranco...

**SK**

Solo pudo sentir el impacto que lo saco volando por los aires, el alcohol hizo el trabajo de anestesia pues no sintió nada, permaneció consciente algunos segundos después de la caída cuatro metros adelante, lo suficiente para ver el carmín de su sangre teñir la calle... los Zafiros se cerraron...

* * *

**HOLA**

**Aquí les traigo una nueva propuesta de una novata, espero les guste, se que esta loca no se en que pensaba al escribir esto, pero prácticamente mis dedos se movían solos, espero de verdad sea de su agrado, para cualquier comentario, sugerencia, pregunta, queja o lo que sea dejen un review se los agradeceré, sea bueno o malo no importa solo diganme que les pareció ok, cuidense todas, bye, bye.**

**atte**

**sandy**


	2. Hurgando en el pasado

**CAPITULO 1**

**HURGANDO EN EL PASADO**

Era una tarde calurosa de primavera, las temperaturas empezaban a subir, pues el verano estaba en puerta... aquel 30 de junio en lo único que podía pensar Kenji Tsukino era en el regalo mas grande que su amada esposa Ikuko estaba a punto de darle, el que seria su primogénito...

Kenji se encontraba dando vueltas por todo el hospital, su corazón le decía que algo estaba mal, Ikuko llevaba demasiado tiempo en trabajo de parto y los médicos no salían a darle ninguna clase de noticia, Kenji trataba de tranquilizarse a si mismo, pues si nadie le daba noticias, todo debía estar bien... debía estarlo no...

- señor Tsukino, necesito hablar con usted - el doctor que atendía a Ikuko estaba sumamente serio, el corazón de Kenji se estrujo de pronto.

- Ikuko esta bien doctor - pregunto temeroso de la respuesta, se decía a si mismo que ella tenia que estarlo...

- la señora, no se encuentra bien, el parto se ha complicado y solo podemos salvar a uno de los dos...

Kenji sintió que su corazón se detenía en ese instante, como elegir entre la mujer que amaba y su hijo, como darle muerte al amor de su vida, o al fruto de este, entro en pánico...sus ojos se cristalizaron y no escucho mas, el medico explicaba la delicada condición de su esposa e hijo, pero el no podía escuchar mas, preso de la desesperación tomo al doctor por los brazos y lo zarandeo - tiene que haber otra opción - gritaba fuera de si - usted no puede darme a escoger - lo soltó, las lagrimas ya se asomaban, Ikuko venia a su mente, el medico trataba de calmarle, pero el no podía escucharlo, su mente se desconecto por unos instantes para recordar a su amada...

**FLASH BACK**

- ya entramos al ultimo trimestre del embarazo, amor - decía Ikuko con una enorme sonrisa, y tocando su gigantesco vientre.

- ya lo se amor, a que viene el recordatorio - preguntaba kenji un poco intrigado.

- lo que pasa...- titubeo - nada, no pasa nada - le brindo una cálida sonrisa, la cual Kenji no creyó del todo.

- dime lo que pasa Ikuko, se que hay algo que te preocupa - le decía a su esposa rozando su mejilla con suavidad.

Ikuko lo miro fijamente y se armo de valor - prometeme - lo tomo de las manos con dulzura y suavidad e hizo que la viera a los ojos - que si algo sale mal, siempre pondrás antes que a mi a nuestro hijo...

A Kenji lo sorprendió lo que escucho - no digas tonterías Ikuko, nada saldrá mal - después de lo dicho la abrazo con fuerza, para darle una sensación de seguridad, la cual no logro darle...su instinto era mas grande y ese presentimiento tenia días rondando por su mente...

Ikuko se separo y tomo el rostro de su esposo con ambas manos - solo prometelo...

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Kenji regreso a la realidad de golpe, al escuchar al medico - necesito la respuesta señor Tsukino, la situación de su esposa e hija empeoran cada segundo.

- a ... los... dos - Kenji lo miro y su vista se encontraba vacía, tal vez desvariaba o era solo que no se resignaba a cumplir con la promesa que meses atrás le había hecho a su esposa, lo que pasaba era que la perdería y no podía evitarlo...

- me temo que es imposible, le aseguro que estamos haciendo lo posible por salvarlas, pero le tenemos que preguntar esto por si nos es imposible hacerlo, y tenemos que enfocarnos en salvar a una.

En realidad Kenji no logro escuchar nada de lo que el medico dijo, solo pudo darle la espalda y caminar hacia la salida, el doctor lo miraba con intriga, ya estaba a punto de detenerle cuando Kenji volteo levemente y dijo en un susurro entre cortado - salven al niño...- termino por salir, destrozado callando un sollozo que salía desde su alma...

Mientras en la sala de parto se escucho simultáneamente un ruido ensordecedor de un aparato que anunciaba una muerte, y un llanto que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo ser...

Después de un par de horas de lo acontecido Kenji regreso, totalmente fuera de si preguntando por lo sucedido, la enfermera le comunico del fallecimiento de su esposa, y que el bebe era una linda niña, le informo que necesitaba un nombre para la pequeña, que se encontraba en la incubadora, a Kenji no le intereso, lo único que deseaba saber era en donde estaba el cuerpo de su esposa - en donde la tienen.

- la pequeña esta incubadora, lo conduzco...

- no pregunto por ella - volteo a verla con una mirada gélida - ella esta viva, quiero saber en donde esta mi esposa...

la enfermera lo miro con asombro y parcamente contesto - no se lo puedo indicar, usted no... no debe verla...

Kenji totalmente fuera de si empujo a la enfermera para apartarla de su camino - la buscare yo entonces - por azares del destino Kenji se dirigió directamente, al frío y obscuro lugar en donde yacía el cuerpo inerte del amor de su vida...

- mi hermosa Ikuko - dijo esto mientras la tomaba de la mano y depositaba un tierno beso en sus gélidos labios - que te hicieron amor, debes tener frío - los ojos de Kenji se cristalizaron mientras rodeaba a su amada con sus brazos fuertemente, traba de darle calor, que aquel cuerpo recuperara su temperatura, que todo volviera a la normalidad... le parecía que el tiempo pasaba lentamente, en realidad no lo sabia... fuera de esa habitación algunas enfermeras trataban de entrar, pero Kenji había atravesado un par de pesados muebles para evitar el acceso y que de esa manera nadie pudiese interrumpirles - sabes amor, es una hermosa niña, me han dicho que tengo que nombrarle, eres muy egoísta Ikuko, te fuiste - su voz entrecortada y su rostro repleto de las mas amargas lagrimas, aquella era una escena que destrozaría al mas duro pero al parecer estaba cayendo en cuenta, que Ikuko no abriría los ojos mas, que ahora estaba solo... con su hija - te ves tan... hermosa, parece que duermes - rozaba con sus manos el rostro de la única mujer que amaría en su vida, la mujer que tubo que morir para darle lo que mas deseaba, un hijo- estas durmiendo verdad, si eso haces... no me has abandonado solo descansas... verdad...solo descansas - entre todo su delirio la tomo nuevamente en sus brazos, rozo su rostro y beso sus labios en un intento desesperado de despertarla, de que abriera sus ojos, no lo consiguió... la deposito nuevamente en el lugar en donde estaba, con mucho cuidado, la observo por un par de segundos, y beso tiernamente sus labios en son de despedida - jamas dejare de amarte - cubrió el cuerpo de su esposa de nuevo, seco las lagrimas que no habían dejado de rodar por su rostro, se dirigió a la puerta quito lo que le impedía el paso y salió...

Miro con deteniendo a las enfermeras para después decir - antes que hagan lo que tiene que hacer conmigo, tengo que pedirles una cosa.

Las enfermeras lo miraban con asombro, este hombre hablaba con mucha coherencia, no parecía el mismo que hacia un par de minutos hablara con su esposa muerta como si se encontrara con vida - digame señor - atino una de ellas a contestar.

Le brindo una leve sonrisa en son de agradecimiento - hace un rato una enfermera me dio aviso que mi mujer había dado a luz a una niña, y me comunico que debía nombrarla - Kenji volteo a ver el lugar en donde había dejado a su esposa y sin expresión alguna concluyo - hemos decidido que el nombre que llevara es Serena, Serena Tsukino...

**SK**

Mientras en otra parte de aquella enorme ciudad, se encontraba la familia Kou departiendo felizmente en un parque muy concurrido, un poco retirado de sus padres tres pequeños de diferentes edades jugaban felizmente, aquel 30 de junio, pronto el padre se unió al juego, pero el pequeño Seiya que era el mas joven de los tres hermanos se aparto siguiendo a un animal del parque, como cualquier niño pequeño lo haría siguió al animal hasta una avenida aledaña al parque, pronto se encontró en medio de esta, que a esa hora del día no se encontraba muy transitada...

En cuanto la madre de Seiya se percato de su ausencia se asusto muchísimo y sin decir nada a su esposo emprendió la búsqueda de su hijo mas pequeño, empezó por buscarlo por los alrededores, era un niño que apenas caminaba de poco menos de un año, no podía ir tan lejos, pensaba tratando de tranquilizarse, no quería pensar en lo peor...en eso escucho un claxon, volteo inmediatamente con un gran temor en su corazón, temor que se volvió cierto al ver a su pequeño hijo sentado a mitad de a calle y un enorme camión dirigirse a el - Seiya!! - grito al correr rápidamente para tratar de sacarlo del peligro...

En donde estaban el señor Kou con sus otros dos hijos, solo se escucho el grito de la joven mujer e inmediatamente después un rechinar de llantas y un fuerte impacto, no pudo pensar solo corrió, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, se impacto al ver a su hijo mas pequeño del otro lado de la acera con un par de raspones, volteo a todos lados para buscar a su esposa y su impacto fue total al verla bañada en sangre un par de metro adelante, ella había sido la que recibiera aquel impacto que escucho, se quedo paralizado, sin saber que hacer, hasta que el llanto ensordecedor de sus hijos al ver a su madre lo volvió a la realidad, inmediatamente corrió y tomo al pequeño Seiya en brazos para después dirigirse a sus otros hijo - Taiki quedense aquí, no se muevan - le entrego al pequeño Seiya - mama estará bien, solo no se muevan - después de decir esto corrió al lugar donde yacía el cuerpo ensangrentado de su esposa y la tomo en brazos - todo va estar bien amor... ya lo veras - los hermosos ojos azules del hombre se llenaron de lagrimas que no tardaron en desbordarse por las condiciones en las cuales se encontraba la madre de sus hijos - vas a estar bien... todo va estar bien - decía entre sollozos...

De pronto vio como su mujer abría poco a poco lo ojos y le brindaba una dulce sonrisa y en un susurro casi callado le decía - no llores amor - trato de levantar su mano para limpiar las lagrimas del compañero de su vida, pero le fue imposible, ya no tenia fuerzas... la batalla que había empezado a luchar en esos momentos sabia que la perdería.

- no hagas esfuerzos, no hables, ya veras que todo se solucionara, como cuando nació Yaten - decía sin parar de llorar un solo instante, sentía que esta vez si la perdía, y estaba en lo cierto, la cantidad de sangre que perdía era impresionante, el color en su piel desaparecía sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo, y la ambulancia que no llegaba - todo va estar bien - le dijo y abrazo con tal fuerza como si quisiera partirla en dos, desperado por ver que se le iba la vida de su esposa, impotente por no poder hacer nada mas que ser un estúpido espectador mas, inconsciente que sus hijos observaban de cerca aquel macabro espectáculo, esperando que con sus palabras podría calmar el dolor de la mujer que amaba...

Ela solo pudo reunir las fuerzas necesarias para decir sus ultimas palabras en un casi imperceptible susurro - todo va a estar bien... cui...cui...dalos...te...am...- no pudo terminar la frase sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo languideció, se había ido...

Un instante después llego la ambulancia no pude ver cuando la arrebataron de mi manos y la subieron, alguien trataba de preguntarme algo, o tal vez de decir algunas palabras de aliento, no lo se, en ese momento me sentí tan solo en el mundo y recuerdo que pensé, como le diría a mis hijos lo que había pasado esa tarde, como si ni yo mismo lo sabia, como les explicaría que su mama se había ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y que no pudo despedirse de ellos, mis ropas pintadas del carmín de su sangre, la gente a mi alrededor, de pronto me encontré rodeando con mis brazos a mis aterrados hijos que habian presenciado todo aquello, la confusión que había en mi cabeza era tal que perdí el conocimiento...

Un par de horas después desperté en la habitación de un hospital con un suero conectado a mi vena que arranque con rudeza, tenia que encontrar a mis hijos, estaba consiente que la había perdido, pero ellos seguían conmigo y los había dejado solos, tuve suerte que en el momento en que recobre la conciencia no hubiera nadie cerca de lo contrario me hubieran impedido el salir a buscar a mis hijos, el corazón volvió a mi cuerpo al ver a los tres pequeños durmiendo en la salita de espera custodiados por una enfermera, el pequeño Seiya tenia unos raspones que habían curado, las caras angelicales de mis hijos fue lo que me dio fuerzas en ese momento, habían perdido trágicamente a su madre, pero me tenían a mi, espero les sea suficiente... me acerque y tome a Seiya en mis brazos lo apreté con fuerza y bese su cabecita lo que causo que despertara, la enfermera que los cuidaba se dio cuenta y fue a mi encuentro de inmediato, me arrebato a mi hijo de los brazos y me pidió de una manera muy atenta que regresara a mi habitación , que el medico estaría pronto ahí para hablar conmigo y darme de alta.

Mientras la enfermera me reprendía mi pequeño Seiya camino hacia un hombre que tenia en brazos a un recién nacido, al parecer Seiya enterneció al hombre pues cruzaron un par de palabras...

- Hola pequeñito - dijo revolviendo el cabello del pequeño - estuvo duro eh - le dijo refiriendose a los rasguños del pequeño.

El pequeño contestaba con algunos balbuceos que causaron mucha gracia a Kenji, Seiya no pudo evitar que su natural curiosidad surgiera al ver lo que tenia en brazos y trato de agarrar - cuidado nene ella es mi hija - le mostró su carita, Seiya la miraba con cuidado, tal parecía que quería grabarse su cara - se llama Serena, es bonita verdad - la pequeña Serena abrió sus hermosos celestes y vio fijamente los zafiros del pequeño...

- Ena - dijo Seiya al tocar su cabecita a lo que serena contesto con una enorme sonrisa...

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

NOTAS.

Tal vez quieran asesinarme y lo entiendo lo único que tengo que decir a mi favor es que es relevante, desde un principio les dije que esta historia esta concebida de una manera muy extraña, de verdad espero que no les aburra y me sigan leyendo, demasiado drama lo se, muy cortito el capi lo se, pero no podía poner mas, espero actualizar rápido, prometo que los capis se alargaran a partir del siguiente, que mas les puedo decir, solo agradecer a las linda hermosas chicas que me leen y me hacen el honor de dejarme un tan preciado review, no saben que ánimos me dan gracias, al final de cuentas escribo para ustedes, cuidense mucho, nos leemos pronto ( espero). O.O


	3. EL INICIO

**CAPITULO 2**

**EL INICIO**

Han pasado ya 16 años, 16 años llenos de pena y soledad para Serena Tsukino, su padre no pudo soportar la perdida de su esposa y se refugio en el trabajo... a Serena jamas le falto nada económicamente hablando, Kenji le había dado todo lo que pudo desear o imaginar, pero le falto proporcionarle lo mas importante... el amor de un padre...

- Ya despierta Serena - se escucho una voz dulce y muy calmada que llamaba a Serena - oh!! vamos Serena, te encantara lo que te traigo.

Al fin Serena decidió hacer caso al llamado, en realidad no le apetecía nada, nisiquiera despertar ese día, pero como desairar a la única persona que la a amado en la vida - buenos días, Luna - dijo antes de destaparse la cara y ver el enorme y delicioso pastel de chocolate que traía su nana en las manos.

- Feliz cumpleaños, niña - dijo Luna con una enorme sonrisa en los labios - ahora me lo llevare a la cocina, duchate y te esperamos halla, para comer un poco, esta bien Serena - al decir esto Luna beso su frente, y antes de separarse de ella dijo en su oído - este cumpleaños será diferente ya lo veras - sin mas se retiro de la habitación de Serena.

- Me esfuerzo en sonreír pero me resulta inútil, quisiera que mi padre por lo menos este día me hiciera un poco de caso... pero no soy tan ilusa - los ojos de Serena empezaban a cristalizarse, era como una rutina de cada año, por lo menos desde que ella tenia memoria - ya pasaron 16 años - dijo abriendo el cajón de su buró y sacando una foto vieja de el - y sabes mama no hay uno solo que no quisiera ser yo la que hubiera muerto aquel 30 de junio - Serena termino abrazando aquel pedazo de papel y llorando, como cada año, como siempre que veía en los ojos de su padre el reproche silencioso que la destrozaba...

Después de un par de minutos y mucho mas tranquila decidió al fin tomar una ducha, sabia que la vida seguía, aunque este día que debía ser especial para ella , resultaba el mas devastador del año...

Ya fuera de la ducha, podía escuchar mucho movimiento en casa, eso era poco usual, pues su padre casi nunca estaba y cuando estaba en casa siempre pedía silencio - debe ser Luna, preparando algo especial para mi.

Serena se quedo mirando fijamente al espejo, observaba como sus rasgos faciales ya no eran mas los de una niña - su pongo que es hora de cambiar de peinado - sabia que era un poco exótico su peinado y ademas ya no tenia nada que ver con lo que era, pero le resultaba un poco difícil cambiarlo, después de todo lo había usado 16 años - lo dejare suelto, si eso are - se decía a si misma para tratar de convencerse... tomo el cepillo y comenzó a cepillarlo, su cabello era hermoso, largo por debajo de la cintura, lacio y muy rubio, quedaba a perfección con la tez de ella y combinaban de maravilla con sus hermosos ojos azul celeste, sin duda alguna Serena era ya toda una mujer , y una muy hermosa...

Se escucho el sonar de la puerta, a lo que Serena de inmediato contesto - disculpa la tardanza Luna, bajo enseguida - pero no hubo respuesta alguna del otro lado, Serena se extraño, Luna siempre contestaba, así que decidió ir a la puerta y abrirla - pa...pa - en su rostro se podía ver lo confundida e impresionada que se encontraba...

- Puedo pasar, Serena - Pregunto Kenji sumamente frío.

- Claro...pa...pasa padre - decía aquello mientras se quitaba de la puerta para que su padre pudiera pasar, estaba demasiado impactada su padre jamas la había ido a visitar en ese día, en alguna aspecto se sentía temerosa, el ver a su padre ahí, el hecho que quiera hablar con ella, precisamente ese día, algo debía andar mal...- sucede algo padre - al fin se atrevió a preguntar temerosa de la respuesta que pudiera darle su padre.

- No, no pasa nada Serena, solo pase a felicitarte - hizo una pequeña pausa, para después continuar - y darte tu regalo de cumpleaños, se que tal vez esperabas tener una fiesta como cualquier niña de tu edad, pero se que que comprenderás que hoy no es un día para festejar...

- Si padre lo comprendo, se que mi madre cumple 16 años de haber fallecido - aquello dicho por su padre la devasto, pero no lo podía hacer evidente, estaba cansada de que su padre cada año en vez de hacerla sentir feliz por lograr un año mas de vida la hiciera sentir culpable y terminara llorando por ello.

- Así es Serena, toma en este sobre esta tu regalo - Kenji Tsukino extendió la mano para darle el sobre a su hija, Serena lo tomo parcamente, sabia que debía ser dinero, cada año era el mismo regalo, una estrambótica cantidad de dinero, siendo que ella se conformaría con un feliz cumpleaños hija...

- Gracias, padre - dijo Serena tomando el sobre sin abrirlo, supuso que seria todo, pero se equivoco.

- acaso no lo abrirás, Serena - pregunto Kenji mas en tono de regaño, que de pregunta.

- Lo siento, padre - le brindo una sonrisa sumamente forzada y le hecho un vistazo al sobre - claro que lo abriré - inmediatamente abrió el sobre, se llevo una sorpresa muy grande al descubrir que este año no era dinero el regalo de su padre - no... no comprendo...padre que...- cuestionaba un Serena muy confundida...

- Acaso no te agrada el obsequio, hija - pregunto Kenji un poco asombrado, por la reacción de su hija - a cualquier adolescente le encantaría Serena.

- No es que no me guste padre, es solo que no comprendo el motivo - Serena pauso un poco, para acomodar las palabras y hablar con propiedad - usted jamas hace algo sin un fin - Serena lo miraba confundida y desolada, esperando su respuesta,

- Tienes razón, Serena yo no hago nada sin motivo, y este obsequio evidentemente lo tiene, a partir de la próxima semana vivirás ahí, es muy amplio y hermoso, se encuentra en la zona mas exclusiva, y sobre todo es muy seguro - las palabras de Kenji eran tan frías, cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado pensaría que hablaba con un cliente o algo así...

Las lagrimas cubrieron el rostro de Serena de inmediato, no podía creer que su padre le hubiera hecho ese regalo, que la despojara de su hogar para mandarla sola a uno ajeno, a uno extraño - padre, no!!, por favor, prometo que no are ruido, no notaras siquiera mi presencia, no me hagas esto - estaba destrozada, le suplicaba a su padre entre sollozos que no la echara de su casa, no quería estar sola - por que... se que no me amas, se que me odias... se que por mi culpa mi madre murió, pero por favor Kenji Tsukino soy tu hija!! - Serena termino gritando a su padre lo que cada da de su vida la atormentaba, pero el no se inmuto ni un poco, seguía en su postura erguida y orgullosa, sin emoción por las lagrimas de su hija.

- Por favor, Serena no hagas drama, tu misma lo has dicho todo ya, ademas ya no eres una niña, tienes que aprender a cuidar de ti misma y lo harás - sentencio Kenji - tus lagrimas de cocodrilo, no me conmueven Serena, esta decidido, te iras de esta casa, aprenderás a cuidar de ti, y si todo este drama es por el dinero - Kenji le dio la espalda a su hija que tenia la mirada perdida, tal vez por que no podía creer lo que su padre hacia y abrió la puerta para retirase, no sin antes concluir - no te preocupes, nunca te ha hecho falta y no te hará, antes de que te vallas a tu departamento un abogado vendrá a verte para hacer todo lo necesario y abrirte una cuenta en donde te depositare - sin mas palabras, sin una mirada, sin nada de nada, termino por salir de la habitación para dirigirse a su despacho.

Serena que aun no alcanzaba a comprender lo sucedido, solo pudo levantarse del piso y limpiar sus lagrimas con aspereza, para tomar su bolso y salir corriendo de aquel lugar que sentía que la asfixiaba... en su carrera a la salida se topo con Luna, que al notar su aspecto se preocupo sobremanera, ella sabia que siempre lo pasaba mal en su cumpleaños, pero nunca era para tanto.

- Serena ocurre algo - pregunto Luna, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, Serena solo paso de largo, Luna trato de alcanzarla pero fue inútil - Serena, que a sucedido - se pregunto Luna a si misma y se dirigió al cuarto de Serena para tratar de encontrar alguna respuesta...

**SK**

Para los hermanos Kou la cosas no había sido mucho mas fáciles, habían pasado ya 16 años de la muerte de su madre y no podían dejar de extrañarla ni un solo día...

Por si parte Taiki que era el mayor, aun tenia pesadillas de lo ocurrido con su madre, el lo había vivido y lo recordaba, pero jamas hablaba del tema, su padre les había servido de apoyo siempre, el fue fuerte y los saco adelante con decoro... hoy se cumplían ya 16 años de la trágica muerte de su madre y como cada año irían todos a visitar su tumba - Seiya, por todos lo cielos, que te falta!! - grito un Taiki a punto de la histeria.

- Ya lo conoces Taiki, ya bajara, sabes que este día le gusta estar impecable, para que mama lo vea - decía Yaten tratando de calmar a su hermano mayor.

- No tiene remedio...

- Aquí estoy , ya vamonos...

Si mas los tres hermanos Kou salieron de la casa y se dirigieron en el coche al panteón en donde se encontraba enterrada su madre, estuvieron alrededor de una hora haciendo diversas cosas, el padre de los chicos tuvo que retirarse por trabajo, y poco rato después fue seguido por Yaten y Taiki, Seiya decidió quedarse un poco mas, era su rutina cada año era lo mismo, el permanecía ahí hablando con su madre por horas y horas en su aniversario, y casi a diario le llevaba una hermosa rosa roja, que según su padre eran las flores preferidas de ella...

Elanor Kou

Esposa abnegada, maravillosa madre, pero sobre cualquier cosa un hermoso ser humano, dejaste una huella imborrable en cada persona que tuvo la dicha de conocerte, descansa en paz, con amor infinito, tu esposo y tus tres hermosos hijos.

30 de junio de 1992

Seiya se preguntaba como seria su madre, su obituario era pobre y en realidad no decía nada de lo que era su madre, pero aun así le encantaba leerlo, había sido escrito por su padre un día después del fallecimiento de su madre, que muy en el fondo había sido su culpa, hacia ya un par de años que su padre le había relatado lo sucedido...

**FLASH BAC**K

- Padre, como es que murió Mama, bueno se que fue un accidente... pero que paso - Seiya tenia tiempo con la curiosidad, le había preguntado a sus hermanos con anterioridad pero ninguno de los dos contestaba jamas, la única respuesta que tenia siempre era pregunta a papa.

El señor Kou dejo escapar un suspiro, sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que relatarle lo sucedido a Seiya, pero cada día rogaba que ese día no llegara aun - sientate hijo, la historia es larga.

Seiya sin decir otra palabra tomo asiento, su padre de inmediato comenzó con aquel trágico relato...

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Madre, el jamas me culpo, pero si no hubiera sido por mi, tal vez estarías con el y con mis hermanos - Seiya se encontraba hincado frente a la tumba de su madre, recordando cosa y platicandocelas a ella, cuando no muy lejos escucho un sollozo, y lo siguió un par de tumbas mas halla detrás de un hermoso cerezo, se encontraba una chica rubia, tirada en el césped llorando a mares, estuvo tentado a acercarse, pero desistió al oír que hablaba...

- Madre, por que no fui yo... por que no morí yo ese día... por que me abandonaste a la merced de un padre que me odia - decía una Serena destrozada tirada en el césped abrazando lo que era la tumba de su madre - por que madre!!, por que te fuiste...llevame contigo por favor...por favor - gritaba, le exigía a su madre que hiciera que dejara de sufrir, toda la vida la había necesitado, pero ahora lo hacia mas que nunca - que voy a hacer y ahora que hago madre... contesta!!...contesta!! - gritaba y golpeaba la tumba - contesta...por fa...vor - esto ultimo lo dijo en un sollozo, para no hablar mas y solo llorar.

Seiya que fue espectador de toda la escena, decidió al fin acercarse, la conocía era verdad, pero sin duda sabia lo que sentía, el también había perdido a su madre y en algo podía ayudar - no creo que soluciones nada con reclamos - dijo poniendose al nivel de ella para verla a los ojos - se por lo que pasas, y se que es difícil, pero esto te hará fuerte, creo que ya lo eres - dijo todo aquello con una voz tranquila y llena de confort.

Ikuko Tsukino

Fuiste el sol de mis mañanas, la mujer mas fuerte y admirable en el mundo, la única persona que conocí en la vida que se preocupaba por el prójimo mas que por ella misma, cumpliste nuestro sueño mas preciado, pero no lo pudiste vivir, eres y serás siempre el amor de mi vida... ahora te has convertido en un ángel, siempre lo fuiste, ahora te encuentras en donde tienes que estar, descansa en paz.

30 de junio de 1992

- Gracias...pero...no creo que sepas lo que sufro - dijo Serena con la mirada perdida en la nada, sin voltear a ver a aquel chico que trataba de animarla.

- Lo se mas de lo que puedes imaginar - el la voz de Seiya se pudo escuchar un dejo de nostalgia, pero siguió hablando - yo también perdí a mi madre - hizo una pausa para aclarar su garganta - y según el obituario de la tuya fue el mismo día...

Fue entonces que Serena al fin volteo a ver al chico, al ver los ojos zafiro del joven que se perdían en los suyos sintió una extraña sensación, por ese momento, el dolor se fue, la amargura y sobre todo la soledad desapareció, no dijeron nada solo se quedaron mirando por alguno minutos, tal vez horas, no sintieron cuanto tiempo paso, no les importo, solo existían ellos y nada mas.

El corazón de Seiya latía a mil por hora, no podía comprender, por que se sentía así con aquella chica, si era muy bella, pero ese sentimiento era algo mas profundo que atracción, sus ojos le decían tanto, ella necesitaba tanto de el, como el de ella y eso era loo mas extraño... o no... de pronto una imagen perdida en sus subconsciente se hizo presente, e ya había visto aquellos celestes antes - Serena...- ella abrió sus celestes muy grande en verdad estaba sorprendida - te... lamas Serena, verdad...

Serena rompió aquel enlace visual, y retrocedió un poco - como... como lo sabes - pregunto un poco temerosa.

- Yo... no... no lo se... tus ojos y luego recordé algo...y tu nombre se me vino a la mente - decía un Seiya que tampoco terminaba de comprender lo que sucedía - creo que ... te conocí hace 16 años...

Serena estaba muy confundida con todo aquello, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo de aquel lugar y alejarse de aquel chico, se perdió entre la gente y vago sin rumbo...

Seiya que no estaba menos confundido solo pudo quedarse ahí sin hacer nada - Serena... Serena...

**SK**

Sin tocar la puerta, sin importarle si el señor quería verla o no entro en el despacho decidida a enfrentarlo - como puede hacerle esto señor Tsukino... que no tiene corazón!! - Luna grito, estaba muy enojada, muy frustrada, no podía creer lo que su jefe pretendía - es solo una niña, señor - Luna empezaba a sollozar, no podía resistirlo mas.

- Quien demonio crees que eres tu - la furia en Kenji se hacia notar - para decirme que puedo o no hacer con mi hija - grito Kenji golpeando el escritorio.

- Si su difunta madre estuviera...

Kenji no la dejo terminar - pero no esta!! - dijo y le dio la espalda a la criada - y no estará - se escucho un poco quebrada su voz así que la aclaro para continuar - así que el único que decide la vida de Serena soy yo - uso un tono tajante para que le quedara claro a Luna - no tengo por que informarte, pero lo are por que se que la quieres, se va la semana que viene.

- Señor, por favor, deje que valla con ella, yo la cuidare, se lo prometo - Luna suplicaba, sabia que Serena se sentiría muy sola, y ademas ella la quería como si fuera su hija.

Kenji volteo y la miro fijamente antes de contestar - no, ella se ira sola, y a prendera a cuidar de si misma.

- Pero es una niña. ella no puede estar sola aun - Luna lo miraba con desprecio, no podía creer la sangre fría que tenia - de igual forma me iré - dijo retadoramente.

- No te atrevas Luna, si lo haces te juro que ni tu ni Artemis, encontraran trabajo en ningún lugar, de eso...me encargo yo.

- No puedo creerlo, es su hija, que no le duele, que no le importa.

- Ya estas advertida Luna, largate de aquí - Kenji dijo las ultimas palabras con desprecio, solo el sabia el motivo por cual había tomado esa decisión y nadie tenia derecho a reprocharle nada...

Una vez Luna fuera del despacho tomo el teléfono.

- Licenciado Diamante, si, necesito que cambie las escrituras del departamento de Serena, si, y que busque la mejor escuela en Nueva York, si, el departamento ahí por su puesto, si, Serena se ira para halla, si cambie de decisión halla estará mucho mejor, muy bien, la zona mas exclusiva y con la mayor seguridad, nos estamos viendo entonces, a Diamante tiene que estar listo para que ella lo pueda habitar el lunes de la próxima semana, muy bien, sabia que no me defraudarías, si estoy seguro, adiós.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**NOTAS**

HOLA!!

A todas, aquí esta mi actualización para esta loca historia espero les guste, por que decidí tomarme un receso de tooooodoooooo lo que tengo que hacer para la escuela y escribir este capi, no estoy segura de si me quedo bien o no, así que les parece que si les gusta o no, me lo dicen en un review.

Como no conozco una manera mejor de agradecer todos y cada uno de sus maravillosos comentarios aquí les va, gracias a todas las hermosas chicas y espero ya amigas que me lo dejaron, espero no defraudarlas.

veronick, kimi o ai shiteru, a mi queridisima amiga Raquel Hernández, serenitysey, Ashamed04, miki1920, indo kou, que es una de las mías señora de seiya (jajaja O.o), Holly Girl Iron Maiden Jeann y por ultimo pero no menos importante

Paty, que te contestare aquí por que no pude hacerlo por otro medio, gracias por leer, de verdad no sabes el gusto que me da que te halla gustado la historia y aunque no te conozco como tu lo dijiste pues en el transcurso de la historia nos podemos conocer ok, cuidate mucho..

Y que mas puedo decirles chicas muchas gracias, pero muchas gracias a todas ustedes que me hacen el honor de leer y dejar un review y a todas las chicas que leen sin dejarlo igual muchas gracias.

Creo que como de costumbre me extendí jajajaj, pero así soy, me emociono cuidense mucho, mucho, bye, bye.

ATTE

Sandy


	4. MI PRIMER AMOR

**CAPITULO 3**

**MI PRIMER AMOR**

- Es muy hermoso, no crees...

- Que? - Pregunto un poco distraído el chico - que es hermoso bombón?

- Todo esto, los arboles, el césped, el amanecer - Serena hizo una pequeña pausa, tal vez para asimilar lo que había escuchado - como me dijiste - pregunto en un tono un poco molesto...

- jajajajaja - soltó una carcajada - vamos Sere, es solo un apodo... es de cariño - dijo el chico con la sonrisa aun en el rostro.

- Sabes perfecto Seiya Kou, que detesto, que me llames bombón - el tono que uso serena fue entre enojado y divertido, al fin y al cabo a Seiya le encantaba hacerla enojar y cada mañana utilizaba el mismo método...

- Tienes razón, Sere... es verdaderamente hermoso - el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de hermosos colores rojizos que rápidamente daban paso a un hermoso dorado, era el mismo espectáculo cada mañana y cada mañana desde hacia dos años, ellos dos lo presenciaban juntos...

Serena, volveteo la mirada hacia aquel hermoso panorama olvidando todo y a la vez recordandolo, era ese sentimiento de saciedad y soledad que le producía el alba, que tanto le gustaba, por eso cada mañana de cada día soleado salía a la misma hora de casa a correr al hermoso y majestuoso "_central parck_" - jamas voy a cansarme de hacer esto... es, simplemente hermoso - estaba anonadada, no podía creer con que facilidad la naturaleza podía crear tanta belleza... y en su contrate el ser humano, podía crear tanta miseria...

Cada mañana me pregunto lo mismo, sere... en que piensas, al momento del amanecer siempre es lo mismo, te quedas callada, totalmente pensativa, ajena a mi... y no me sorprendería que ajena a ti misma... bueno, no debe ser para menos, eres tan joven y has perdido tanto, aunado a que la persona que debía amarte y protegerte te mando lejos totalmente sola... es mejor que diga algo, si no corre riego de perderla por el día de hoy - recuerdas Sere - al escuchar mi voz salió de sus pensamientos y me miro con interrogación - el día en que nos conocimos, o mas bien nos reencontramos.

Siempre haces lo mismo, me interrumpes en medio de mis pensamientos, me pregunto que crees que pienso... en realidad ni importa - bueno, si te refieres al día en que casi me da un infarto, porque mientras yo lloraba desconsolada sobre la tumba de mi madre un chico un poco carente de sus facultades mentales que en la vida había visto se acerco a mi, quien sabe que tantas cosas raras me dijo y para colmo de males me contó una historia fumadisima de que me conocía de vidas pasadas o algo así y por eso sabia mi nombre...- Serena divertida simulo pensar - creo que... creo que no, no lo recuerdo - al terminar con todo su drama le brindo una cálida sonrisa a su amigo, a su mejor amigo.

- Pues para no recordar, me lo contaste muy bien, y ademas no era una historia de vidas pasadas, creo que el chico en cuestión, que por cierto esta perfecto de sus facultades mentales te conoció cuando el tenia como un año - Seiya le sonrío, esa sonrisa encantadora, seductora y dulce que solo Seiya Kou podía brindar - y no era esa la vez que te decía - fingió estar enfadado, pero no lo estaba, jamas con ella, algo tenia Serena Tsukino que el jamas se enfadaba con ella...

Serena no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada antes de hablar - lo siento, es que eres tan tierno cuando finges enfado hacia mi...- dejo escapar un suspiro, lleno de añoranza y buenos recuerdos - como olvidarlo Seiya...

Acababa de llegar a esta enorme ciudad, sola...totalmente sola, destrozada por la falta de amor y escrúpulos de mi padre, que no conforme con sacarme de su casa, lo hizo también de su vida, alejando me de las pocas personas que me amaban de verdad...preguntando me a mi misma , como lo hacia siempre si el destino había jugado bien sus cartas o se había equivocado y la que debería estar muerta soy yo... asustada, si lo estaba y mucho, que haría yo en aquella enorme ciudad sola, sin Luna o Artemis, para que me den su apoyo o cuiden de mi... sentada en aquella banca de ese enorme parque, me sentía insignificante entre el mar de gente, sin expresión en sus rostro, ocupados de sus asuntos tan inmersos en sus pensamientos que seguramente no se daban cuenta que estaban rodeados de cientos de personas... preguntando me si esa seria mi vida en aquella ciudad, estar rodeada de gente y aun así estar sola...

- Puedo , sentarme - me preguntaron, cielos, tenia tanto tiempo sentada en aquella banca sin que nadie me volteara a ver siquiera que llegue a pensar que era invisible, pero no no era, por lo menos no aun.

- Claro, sientate - Voltee a verlo, era un chico, muy guapo, como de mi edad... pero yo... lo conocía o por lo menos lo había visto antes... esa mirada... esa mirada, limpia y trasparente, profunda como el mar, de ese azul intenso, si esa mirada solo la podía tener una persona...

- Vivo cerca, y salí de casa para dar un paseo y te vi, sabes - se acerco poco mas en la en banca para quedar frente a mi - empiezo a pensar que soy yo quien te hace llorar - dijo limpiando una leve lagrima que había escapado furtiva y rodado por mi mejilla.

Ante aquel gesto le regale una sonrisa, era lo único que podía hacer, el me inspiraba confianza, y a pesar de que nuestro anterior encuentro había sido demasiado extraño, algo dentro de mi me decía que podía confiar en el - me da gusto saber que alguien conocido esta aquí...

Desde ese momento no nos separamos, el me mostró cada rincón de la enorme ciudad, me ayudo a instalarme y mas rápido de lo pude darme cuenta Seiya Kou ya formaba parte integral de mi vida, aunado claro que estábamos en la misma clase...

- Desde aquel día, te convertiste, en mi amigo, mi cómplice mi guarura personal - Serena río levemente ante la cara de desagrado de Seiya - mi hermano - pero lo ultimo me sonaba tan ajeno, pero eso era mi hermano... verdad.

- Piensalo de esta manera, bombón - remarco la ultima palabra a propósito, le encantaba verla enfadada, por que decía que así se veía mas bonita - si yo no te hubiera cuidado, quien sabe con quien estarías ahora - dijo con un leve reproche en su voz y un gesto que evidenciaba lo poco cómodo que se sentía con respecto a las citas de ella.

- Siempre es lo mismo Seiya, a cada chico con el que he salido, que por cierto no han sido muchos, les has encontrado un defecto, y en realidad eso no importaría demasiado si no los ahuyentaras - dije con evidente molestia en mis palabras, alejando me de el unos pasos.

- Vamos, Sere - me acerque a ella y la tome por los hombros, no deseaba seguir con el tema, ella jamas entendía que yo la quiero demasiado y no quiero que la hagan sufrir - no te enojes, demos por terminado el tema, si - le brinde mi mejor sonrisa, eso nunca fallaba, pero al voltear a verme pude ver como sus ojos estaban tristes, melancólicos, e irritados...- esto no acaba, verdad - dije resignado.

- No Seiya, claro que no acaba, estoy cansada de tener que escoger entre mi mejor amigo y el chico que me gusta, de que hagas de mi poca vida amorosa un infierno, por todos los cielos!! Seiya, ya estoy grandesita.

Estaba enojada y lo estaba mucho, pero ella tenia que entender que solo lo hago por su bienestar - te cuido Serena, por que demonios no lo entiendes - comenzaba a alzar la voz y de verdad no quería hacerlo, frustrado pase mis dos manos por mi cara para tratar de calmarme y moderar el tono de mi voz - no quiero que te hagan daño... ya has sufrido demasiado.

- No te preocupes mas por mi, gracias, estoy cansada de esto Seiya...eres mi amigo y te quiero, pero este juego se acaba aquí.

- Genial!!, me parece estupenda idea, que se acabe, al demonio con todo, eso me gano por tratar de cuidarte - le di la espalda y empece mi camino de regreso a casa, estaba enojado y si seguía ahí diría cosas de las que después con toda seguridad me arrepentiría.

- Estoy saliendo con alguien - por fin pude decir, aquella conversación se había salido de los parámetros y no deseaba pelear con el solo decirle que me asfixiaba , era todo...

Voltee de inmediato - Así que por eso es todo esto, quien es? - pregunte hastiado, pensando en quien podía ser el nuevo imbécil que seguramente solo quería acostarse con ella...

- Taiki...

- Wow... Taiki... no podías haber escogido a alguien mejor.

Fue todo, solo eso, no dijo mas, ni un grito, ni un insulto, solo dijo eso y siguió con su camino, que había sido aquello, Seiya jamas se había quedado callado nada, menos en el tema de mis citas ahora solo un wow... que pasa...

**SK**

- Tardaron mas de la cuenta hoy...- Taiki interrumpió sus palabras al notar que Seiya, estaba molesto... no, no era molestia...era algo mas...- Seiya, estas bien - pregunto con preocupación, pocas veces se le veía al mas joven de los Kou con esa expresión, es por eso que le preocupaba demasiado a Taiki.

- No se... pero lo estaré, no te preocupes - al fin contesto, pero fue una respuesta seca y fría, era poco usual que Seiya contestara de aquella manera a algún miembro de su familia, algo malo debía de estar pasando.

- Seiya...- pero no pudo continuar fue interrumpido.

- Me alistare para ir a clases - sin agregar nada mas se dirigió a su cuarto.

Ya una vez estando ahí...

- tal vez, reaccione mal - me decía a mismo viendome fijamente en el espejo - pero... Taiki...bueno, no es que sea el peor partido, pero ... Taiki - frustrado me tire en la cama , frotandome la cara con desesperación, como si de aquella manera las cosas pudieran cambiar - como no te diste cuenta...bombón, como no te diste cuenta que sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo me enamore de ti - deje escapar un profundo suspiro lleno de melancolía... lleno de dolor - como, bombón, dime como luchar en contra de mi propio hermano, de mi sangre - me incorpore y como por inercia voltee a ver un retrato, estábamos los tres con papa y mama - no puedo... no luchare en contra de mi hermano - me levante de la cama para ir a tomar una ducha, era todo lo que podía hacer, Taiki me cuido siempre que papa tenia que viajar por negocios el merecía ser feliz, y si tenia que ser con mi bombón, me alejaría y no pondría trabas.

**SK**

Todavía no logro comprender la reacción de Seiya, no es usual en el, tal vez estaba muy enojado por la discusión previa - pero como se te ocurre Serena, no pude tener menos tacto al decircelo - entraba a mi casa después de regresar de correr - el teléfono - mire mi reloj de mano, eran poco mas de las seis de la mañana - quien podrá ser a esta hora - extrañada me dirigí al aparato y casi por inercia lo conteste.

- Hola, ¿quien habla?

- Hola, mi niña, ¿como estas?

- Luna, que gusto escucharte, cuando vendrás a verme, tu Artemis claro.

- A mi también me da mucho gusto escucharte Serena - Luna hizo una pausa, demasiado larga para mi gusto, ademas se escuchaba preocupa, demasiado preocupada - pero...bueno, es que el motivo de mi llamada es...

No la deje terminar, sabia que era por el... por el que se dice ser mi padre, el que me arrebato todo lo poco que tenia, no deseaba escuchar nada sobre el... no, nada - no me interesa saber nada de mi padre, Luna, que tengas un buen día - dije fríamente y me disponía a colgar el auricular, cuando escuche la voz de mi querida nana, diciendo, mas bien suplicando que la escuchara, como negarme...se escuchaba tan preocupada...- te escucho...

- Serena, tu padre esta muy enfermo, tienes que venir a verlo, por lo que mas quieras...

- Luna, me da mucha pena que la salud de mi padre sea precaria, pero me temo que tendré que declinar a su llamado - pocas veces era fría, como en aquellos momentos, pero mi padre me había hecho tanto daño en el pasado, que en mi corazón, no cabía ni la compasión hacia el... no le deseaba ningún mal, pero tampoco ningún bien...

- Serena, no entiendes, tu padre se muere, necesita hablar contigo, explicarte cosas...- logre escuchar un leve sollozo atravez de la bocina, que me rompió el corazón, pero en realidad no me interesaba lo que el tenia que decir y eso no cambiaría - Serena, tu padre te ama.

Lo ultimo dicho me perturbo un poco y no pude evitar reír, el me ama, ja - permiteme dudarlo Luna, un padre que ama a su hija, no la abandona a su merced, no la envía a otro país totalmente sola, cuando es todavía una niña, Luna - mis palabra estaban llenas de reproche y amargura, siempre era lo mismo al hablar de mi padre, era algo que yo no podía evitar... aunque muchas veces lo intente - un padre que ama, no abandona a sus hijos... lamento informarte Luna que el corazón de Kenji murió el mismo día en que mi madre lo hizo - hice una breve pausa, para después concluir - dile que deseo que se mejore, pero que no iré a verlo, que tengas un buen día Luna, mis cariños a Artemis - no deje que dijera nada mas, colgué de inmediato el aparato y como si nada hubiera pasado me fui a la ducha, olvide esa conversación y seguí con mi vida...

**SK**

- Que te pasa, Serena, últimamente as estado muy distraída - muy a lo lejos logre escuchar la voz de mi ya novio Taiki, tarde en contestar...

- Que... a ... no, no me pasa nada - mentí, lo que me pasaba tenia nombre y unos hermosos ojos tan azules y brillante como un zafiro, que desde hacia un mes se habían apagado - crees que Seiya esta bien, Taiki - le pregunte sin voltear a verlo, con la vista perdida en el césped.

Dejo escapar un suspiro - así que eso es - tomo mi rostro y lo levanto con suavidad para que lo viera - yo también estoy preocupado por el, sabes - me dio un fugaz beso en los labios y siguió con la charla - desde que sale con esa chica... perdió su brillo y su alegría...

- no as hablado con el - pregunte, en un tono un poco molesta, por lo que Taiki acababa de decir, pero el no lo noto.

- Me esquiva, o me rehuye, no deja que me acerque y si por algún motivo logro hacerlo, me contesta solo con monosílabos y se va.

No pude evitar soltar un sollozo - lo estoy perdiendo, Taiki, Seiya no habla conmigo, ya no me acompaña a correr por las mañanas - mi rostro estaba inundado de lagrimas, Taiki me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos, pero el no podía calmar mi dolor - no quiero perderlo, no lo soportaría, el es... - ni yo misma sabia lo mucho que lo quería, pero tuve que detener lo que diría para no lastimar a Taiki, el había sido el mejor novio, pero...pero yo no lo amaba.

Me separo con lentitud de el para verme directamente a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes me miraban llenos de comprensión y cariño - Serena, tienes mucho en que pensar, me doy cuenta que aun no as logrado descubrir lo que yo mismo descubrí ya - un leve suspiro salió de sus labios, para después continuar - sabes que te quiero, verdad - mirando fijamente a sus ojos acentì - descubre lo que hay aquí - me dijo apuntando con su dedo a mi corazón - y lo que hay aquí - dijo apuntando a mi cabeza - se aclarara, te lo aseguro - me rodeo nuevamente con sus brazos, fuertes y varoniles, pero este abrazo era diferente, parecía que se estaba despidiendo de mi, duro solo unos segundos, después el mismo lo rompió, limpio las ultimas lagrimas que aun rodaban por mis ojos, beso mi frente y se puso de pie - tengo que regresar a trabajar, te llevo a tu trabajo.

- No - mire mi reloj de mano - todavía tengo tiempo, caminare, gracias - y el brinde mi mejor sonrisa.

- muy bien, me voy, entonces nos vemos luego - lo vi alejarse, no puedo negar que taiki es muy apuesto, alto, de tez clara, cabello castaño que hace perfecto juego con sus hermosos ojos verdes, su semblante siempre es tan tranquilo, a pesar de haber sufrido todo lo que a sufrido... por que no pude enamorarme de ti...

Empece a caminar por el parque pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir en aquel lugar, preguntandome que estaba a punto de decir con respecto a Seiya, y a que se refería Taiki con " me doy cuenta que aun no as logrado descubrir lo que yo mismo descubrí ya ", por que me duele tanto el que Seiya se halla distanciado tanto de mi, por que se me revolvía el estomago cada vez que lo miraba con su estúpida novia pelirroja, tan bonita y perfecta y sobretodo tan enamorada de el... entonces entendí...entendí a lo que Taiki se refería, entendí por que aquel abrazo que no solo parecía de despedida, si no que lo era, entendí todo - POR TODOS LO CIELOS ESTOY ENAMORADA DE SEIYA!! - me lleve una mano para cubrir mi boca y me quede ahí parada, no se si fue por mucho o poco tiempo, el mismo se detuvo...

**SK**

El teléfono sonó, lo conteste como siempre, jamas me imagine la terrible noticia que me darían...

- Yaten, que pasa - conteste asustado, la voz de mi hermano estaba destrozada y apenas pude comprender lo que me decía - Yaten, calma con un demonio no te entiendo, que pasa - lo escuchaba pero me negaba a aceptar lo que decía - no, no Yaten, no puede, no...

- Seiya, cariño, que pasa, que tienes - la voz de Kakyuu se escuchaba preocupada, pero yo no le podía prestar atención, no despues de la noticia que mi hermano acababa de darme, no reaccionaba, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me quito el teléfono - Yaten , si, soy Kakyuu, que pasa - vi como se llevo una mano a la boca para acallar un pequeño grito - por dios!, vamos enseguida - colgó - Seiya, tenemos que darnos prisa.

- Yo... tengo algo que hacer, Kakyuu - Kakyuu abrió muy grandes los ojos, no lograba entender como era que algo podía ser mas importante que ir al hospital, pero no me importo, necesitaba verla, necesitaba tenerla cerca, la necesitaba a ella, no a Kakyuu, no a nadie mas, solo a Serena... corrí y rápidamente deje atrás a una muy desconcertada Kakyuu, agradecí internamente el haber estado tan cerca del lugar en donde Serena trabajaba.

Me detuve un momento antes de entrar para recobrar el aliento - Serena! - se acerco un joven a mi y me pregunto que si que deseaba o algo así - busco a la señorita Tsukino.

- Lo siento, pero es su hora de comida, regresara hasta las 5.

- A las Cinco - baje la mirada, tal vez para ese entonces mis ojos estaban totalmente cristalizados, saque un papel de mi bolsillo y escribí algo en el, se lo entregue al empleado - se lo puedes dar cuando regrese, es urgente - el empleado dijo que si seguido de alguna otra cosa que no entendí, salí de inmediato del lugar y tome un taxi para digirme al hospital " Black Moon " en donde estaba mi padre debatiendose entre la vida y la muerte...

**SK**

- Hola, Rubeus, como va todo.

- tranquilo, vinieron a buscarte, te dejaron esto - extendió su mano para darme un pequeño papel, que inmediato tome y comense a leer.

- Por todos lo cielos!!, me tengo que ir, Seiya - estaba apunto de salir cuando mi camino fue truncado.

- A no, Serena acabas de llegar y ademas hoy cierras tu.

Lo mire suplicante antes de decirle algo - por favor Rubeus es muy importante.

- Esta bien, pero me la debes.

- Si como sea - dije antes de tomar mi bolso y tomar un taxi para dirigirme al " Black Moon "

**SK**

- Puedes quedarte quieto Taiki, me pones de nervios - Yaten estaba muy preocupado y exaltado era como la quinta vez que le pedía a Taiki de una no muy buena manera que se quedara quieto, lo cual jamas hacia, en realidad los tres estábamos sumamente angustiados, nerviosos, disgustados y cada uno de nosotros lo demostrábamos de diferente manera.

- Por que demonios tardan tanto - dijo Taiki estrellando su puño en sus manos.

Yo permanecía ahí sentado sin decir nada, sin levantar la vista, salvo para ver a la puerta y esperar que mi bombón apareciera de un segundo a otro... a mi lado se encontraba Kakyuu, siempre con una sonrisa o una palabra de apoyo que en aquellos momentos no podía agradecer, es una buena chica y me ama... pero yo no puedo evitar pensar que es a Serena a quien quiero a mi lado hoy y siempre... Volteo por enecima vez a la puerta y nada ella no aparece y yo siento que cada vez me falta mas el aire, el doctor se acerca a Taiki y de inmediato me incorporo para escuchar lo que tiene que decir...

- Lo lamento, sus lesiones eran muy graves, hicimos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance, pero su padre no sobrevivió, lo siento de verdad - el medico siguió hablando, pero estoy seguro que ninguno de los tres escuchamos mas halla, Taiki, Yaten y yo, nos quedamos inmóviles por unos segundo, ahora que, que ariamos, sin madre, ni padre, por dios...

- Seiya!! - es su voz, voltee lentamente, para verla, cuando ella ya me rodeaba con sus brazos - que pasa, como esta - me miro a los ojos, que estaban cristalizados, pero no podía llorar, por que aun no creía lo que pasaba - o...por...dios, Seiya, cuanto lo siento - me abrazo nuevamente pero ahora con mas fuerza, nada podía confortarme en aquellos momentos, pero no hubiera deseado que otra persona que no fuera ella estuviera ahí en esos momentos - te amo, se que no es el momento pero te amo - Serena lloraba compartía mi dolor, después de todo mi padre fue mas su padre que el suyo, fue hasta entonces que reaccione.

- Mi padre, bombón - involuntariamente las lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos - que voy a hacer, bombón, me quede solo - ella me abrazaba con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, pero en ese momento ni su fuerza, ni su presencia podía consolarme, el dolor por perder a todo lo que tenia en la vida era mas grande, jamas lo volvería a ver, nunca escucharía su voz de nuevo, jamas podré decirle lo mucho que lo quiero y lo admiro, no pude resistirlo, me separe de aquel abrazo y mire a mi alrededor, Taiki calmado en apariencia hablaba con algunas enfermeras, Yaten con la mirada perdida sentado en una silla del hospital, no podía seguir en aquel

lugar, me aleje unos pasos de Serena y me dirigí a la puerta.

- Seiya, espera - pero una mano detuvo mi andar, voltee de inmediato a ver quien se había atrevido a detenerme y era ella... Kakyuu.

- No te atrevas, Serena, el es mi novio y a la que le corresponde ir es a mi - dijo con altivez, pero a mi no me importaba el falso titulo que ellos tuvieran, el me quería a mi y yo a el y no lo iba a dejar solo, mucho menos en ese momento.

- Su estúpido titulo, poco me importa, Kakyuu, yo voy a estar con el, por que el me necesita, ademas yo comparto su dolor - me solte del agarre y comense a caminar - grabate bien esto Kakyuu, lo amo y jamas lo dejare solo, por que se que el también me ama, así que la que sobra aquí no soy yo - no dije mas ni siquiera voltee a ver la reacción de la chica, tenia que encontrarlo antes de que cometiera una locura, jamas había sufrido una perdida como esa, pero me puedo imaginar lo mucho que debe doler...

Lo busque por los alrededores del hospital, sin éxito alguno, así que tome un taxi y me dirigí al único lugar en donde el podía haber ido " central parck ", llegue rápido pues el hospital estaba relativamente cerca del parque... camine un par de metros y a lo lejos en lo que llamábamos nuestro lugar, se encontraba el con la rodillas clavadas en el césped, totalmente abatido, sintiendose morir, yo solo pude llagar a su lado y ponerme junto a el y tomarle la mano sin decir nada, esperando a que el se decidiera por hablar y decirme que sentía, yo solo permanecería ahí, para que el supiera que jamas lo dejaría solo, sin importar que, mientras el sufriera yo estaría con el...

Me pude dar cuenta como algunas de mis lagrimas lograban llegar hasta su delicada mano, después de un rato, no se cuanto en realidad por fin pude decir algo - no se que hacer, bombón - mi voz casi no se escuchaba, ella estaba ahí en silencio a mi lado y yo lo agradecía de verdad - me siento... perdido - levante la cara y la mire fijamente, ella también lloraba en silencio acompañando mi dolor, y la abrace, necesitaba sentirla, sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío, sentir su calor, sentirla a ella, la apreté con fuerza, solo ella podía calmar un poco mi dolor...

- Cuando estés listo para hablar, te escuchare, no olvides que te amo - solo dijo eso, no dijo mas, le agradecí en silencio que estuviera ahí y permanecí abrazado a ella por largo tiempo a ratos llorando, a ratos solo en silencio abrazados, la necesitaba tanto y ella estaba ahí conmigo y me amaba...después de mucho me solte de aquel abrazo eterno, tome su rostro entre mis brazos y lo levante con delicadeza - yo también te amo - y la bese, la bese con fuerza, con pasión, con necesidad, con sutileza, fue un beso que había permanecido guardado en mis labios para ella cerca de dos años, estaba enamorado de ella y había tenido que pasar todo esto para que me diera cuenta que no quería perderla...

- Seiya, tenemos que regresar al hospital.

- No, por favor, no quiero volver, Taiki se encargara de todo - hice una pausa, una larga pausa, al recordar lo que había pasado, no podía evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas - puedo quedarme hoy contigo, no podría soportar regresar a casa y saber que el no va estar, solo por hoy, bombón - me miro fijamente con ternura y comprensión y me abrazo con fuerza.

- las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti siempre Seiya ... pero sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás... - no la deje continuar, la bese de nuevo pero esta vez con necesidad, con la necesidad de saber que nunca se iría, que ella jamas me dejaría.

- Solo será esta noche, lo prometo, hoy no podría estar sin ti - Serena solo se puso de pie y me extendió la mano que tome sin pensarlo.

- Vamos entonces - y así fue nos dirigimos a su departamento en donde estuvimos por horas abrazados en la cama, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada, solo sintiendo la campañia del otro en silencio hasta que me quede profundamente dormido... no me di cuenta cuando ella rompió el enlace y salió de la cama.

- Seiya, te amo, jamas te dejare solo, lo prometo - me acerque a el y bese su frente - vuelvo en un rato, descansa.

Ya era muy tarde, y seguramente Taiki y Yaten estarían muy preocupados por Seiya, así que me dirigí a su casa, para decirles que Seiya pasaría la noche conmigo, y preguntarles como estaban y que había pasado, Seiya no me había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo y aunque se que tarde o temprano lo haría yo necesitaba saber para comprender lo que mejor que se pudiera...llegue y toque el timbre, un demacrado Taiki abrió la puerta, en su cara había dolor, pero mas resignación se albergaba en sus ojos que en los de los otros dos hermanos.

- Taiki, lo sientó tanto - no supe que mas decir, solo dije eso y lo abrace, también estaba ahí para el, que no lo amara no significaba que no lo quisiera.

- Supongo que vienes a decirme donde esta Seiya - dijo apartandose de mi.

- Si, y ademas quiero saber como estas, que es lo que paso Taiki, no logro comprender.

- Pasa, la historia es larga, confusa y dolorosa.

- Seiya, se quedara conmigo esta noche.

- Que bueno que por fin te diste cuenta, Serena.

- Hace mucho lo sabias, verdad, Taiki yo quiero que sepas que...- pero no me dejo terminar.

- No te preocupes Serena, no pasa nada, yo siempre supe que ustedes estaban destinados, y ademas lo que yo siento por ti es un cariño mas bien de hermanos, en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos me di cuenta que jamas podría verte como a una mujer - pero era mentira, yo estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, casi desde el mismo tiempo que Seiya, pero no podía hacer nada yo sabia incluso antes que ellos, que se amaban y aun así me arriesgue y aunque hoy la necesite mas que nunca, yo estaré bien.

- De cualquier forma, solo quiero que sepas que si necesitas hablar no importa la hora ni el día, ni con quien este, yo estaré ahí siempre, no lo dudes por favor - era verdad, cada palabra que había dicho lo era, no lo amaba pero esos chico eran mi familia y su dolor era el mío.

- Gracias, lo digo de corazón.

- como esta Yaten - pregunte sin rodeos, pues en el hospital estaba totalmente enajenado.

- Es fuerte, el va estar bien, el que en verdad me preocupa es Seiya, Serena por favor, no lo dejes solo, podría cometer una locura - en su voz podía escucharse la preocupación por el, todos sabíamos lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser, y todos temíamos por el.

- No tienes que pedirlo, jamas lo haría, el es lo que mas quiero - le brinde una sonrisa para que supiera que hablaba en serio - Taiki, que sucedió, como paso esta tragedia, perdona que pregunte así, pero...

- No hay problema... Papa regresaba de un viaje negocios muy importante, y al parecer le sonó el celular que no sabia donde estaba - lo ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y paro por unos segundos - se distrajo, y al volver la vista al frente - su voz se quebraba a cada palabra - un camión, venia directamente hacia el, en un intento por evitar el impacto, derrapo y choco contra una roca, la velocidad que llevaba hizo que el auto volara unos cuantos metros, al estrellarse con el concreto dio innumerables vueltas, cuando llegaron los paramédicos - paro para aclarar su garganta y poder seguir con el relato - aun estaba con vida, lo trasladaron de emergencia al hospital en donde se debatió entre la vida y la muerte por horas, ni siquiera pudimos despedirnos Serena, murió en la sala de operación, y ninguno de nosotros pudo decirle adiós, o que lo amábamos, y no podrá hacerlo jamas - una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, con dolor y desesperación la aparto con su mano.

- Taiki, perdón, yo no quería hacer que lo recordaras.

- No te preocupes - miro el reloj que estaba en la pared - es tarde Serena, creo que es mejor que te vallas a casa, hemos decidido que no habrá funeral, papa será cremado mañana a las Diez de la mañana nos lo entregaran, dicelo a Seiya estoy seguro que querrá ir - hizo una leve pausa - quieres que te acompañe a casa.

- No es necesario, gracias, descansa, no vemos mañana y no olvides lo que te dije, esta bien - me acerque a el y le deposite un beso en la mejilla - recuerda, el tiempo lo cura todo...

El camino a mi casa fue corto, al llegar a mi departamento Seiya ya estaba despierto, me recibió con un efusivo abrazo que acepte sin quejas, amaba a ese chico.

- Fuiste a mi casa, verdad.

- Si, Taiki te mando un recado.

- Que pasara con papa.

- Lo cremaran, el y Yaten decidieron que no querían funeral ni sepelio, mañana a las diez de la mañana será.

- Papa odiaba sentirse atrapado, sabes, solía decir que solo dejaría que lo atrapara mi madre, nadie mas salve nosotros en ciertos casos - Seiya dibujo una sonrisa agria en su rostro - tomaron la mejor decisión.

- Supongo que después decidirán que harán con sus cenizas.

- Es sencillo, bombón, estarán en el lugar a donde pertenecen, con mi madre.

Tenia la mirada perdida, el azul de sus ojos era casi negro por lo mucho que sufría, el tono de su voz era diferente, su semblante, todo en el, solo pude abrasarlo de nuevo, que me sintiera cerca y en el oído le dije dulcemente - eres fuerte Seiya, saldremos adelante juntos, te lo prometo...

El tiempo paso rápidamente, la tragedia nos unió desde el mismo momento de mi nacimiento y una nueva tuvo que suceder para que nos diéramos cuenta lo mucho que nos amábamos, Seiya no se recuperaría jamas de la perdida tan grande y repentina que sufrió, pero yo siempre estaría ahí para el... para ellos en realidad, ya pasaron dos meses y es demasiado pronto para superarlo lo se, pero me sorprende la entereza y valentía con la que tomaron las cosas lo hermanos Kou, siempre juntos apoyandose los unos a los otros, Taiki tomo las riendas de la gran empresa " Starlihgt " que creo su padre, Yaten le ayuda medio tiempo pues entre la universidad y la empresa no tiene mucho tiempo para el mismo... ese chico es un enigma para mi, es muy apuesto y miles de chicas babean por el, pero el no tiene ojos para ninguna... todo el tiempo que pasaba con los hermanos Kou antes de esta tragedia estaba destinado en mayor parte a Seiya y jamas me había dado la oportunidad de tratar a Yaten, es un chico excepcional, sin lugar a dudas merece ser muy feliz, los tres lo merecen, por su entereza, por su bondad por lo que son, por su fuerza, siempre estaré a su lado, los quiero de verdad, ellos son mi familia, la de verdad... y claro mi querido Seiya que es el amor de mi vida, mi primer y único amor...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**NOTAS.**

Bueno, chicas aquí les dejo el capi, espero les guste de verdad, viendo bien este y todos lo capis me di cuenta que no puedo ser feliz sin matar a nadie no creen?, bueno espero les guste y que quede claro todo, ahora si, gracias a toda las bellas chicas que me dejaron un review, de verdad gracias, son geniales todas y cada una de sus palabras de apoyo.

**Holly girl airon meiden jeann, Serenitysey, miki1920, **mi kerida señora de Kou U;U **Indo kou, Loyda astrid**, mi my kerida amiga **Raquel Hernandez** que creo que no te he podido responderte pero es que el mail no se manda S y por ultimo pero no menos importante **Kinsei-Hime.**

Chicas gracias por su apoyo, espero y sigamos hasta el fin con esta historia que apenas empieza.

A si recuerden que ya tengo tiempo, por que ya termine con todo lo de la escuela y salí bien, siiiiiiiiiii!! bien por mi, pero ahora me aburro y como lo único que tengo para entretenerme son mis historia, actualizare mas pronto, les mando besos y muchos abrazos, cuidenseme mucho ok, nos vemos pronto, bye, bye.

Se me andaba olvidando, quería preguntarles, si quieren saber mas del pasado de esta parejita o quieren que me valla rápido, si quieren que me valla rápido a mas tardar en dos capis ya sabríamos que sucedió con Serena, el bebe, Yaten Seiya, si quieren que me valla mas lento serán de dos a tres capítulos mas en donde detallare el romance de serena y seiya y como fue todo lo del rompimiento y como termino nuestra serena con yaten, bueno lo que decidan haganmelo saber por medio de un review ok, ahora si me despido, bye, bye,

**atte**

**Sandy**


	5. VOLVER

**CAPITULO 4**

**VOLVER**

Sonó el teléfono - Serena acaba de salir, supongo que no es malo que conteste - se preguntaba dubitativo Seiya - esta bien.

- Diga, no se encuentra, oh! no tenia idea, no comprendo - se hizo un silencio, Seiya escuchaba con atención a la persona del otro lado, asintiendo y entendiendo tanto como podía lo que le decían - no te preocupes, Luna, yo me encargo, si, igualmente... hasta pronto.

Al momento de colgar el auricular Serena hizo su aparición, Seiya estaba serio y un poco pensativo de lo cual Serena de dio cuenta de inmediato - lo siento, sabes cuanto tardo al estar con Mina - le brindo una cálida sonrisa, pero el rostro de Seiya no cambiaba ni un poco, por lo que se preocupo - Sucede algo, Seiya?

Suspire profundamente para calmarme y articular con cuidado las palabras que diría - cuando me lo pensabas decir, Serena - se podía escuchar el reproche en mi voz, pero no podía evitarlo..

- Explicate, Seiya, no comprendo - me miraba fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos, en realidad no comprendía lo que quería decir, y bueno tenia razón yo no había dicho nada y ya estaba reprochando cosas.

- Si, disculpa, pero es que me enerva el hecho de que no confíes en mi - con lo ultimo dicho se podía escuchar la tristeza en mi voz, era involuntaria, pero teniendo el cuanta lo sucedido en mi vida hacia solo pocos meses era de esperar la reacción...¿ cierto ?

- No te comprendo, Seiya - se podía escuchar la confusión en su voz y su hermoso rostro comenzaba a deformarse por el enfado y la consternación - sabes perfecto que confío plenamente en ti... lo sabes todo de mi, no comprendo tus palabras.

- Por que , entonces no me dijiste lo que sucedía con tu padre Serena, no es justo que pases por esto sola - el tono de mi voz era suave trataba de darle una sensación de confort, pero la expresión de su rostro de repente se volvió ausente, su hermosa mirada azul celeste centellaba.

- Era Luna verdad - mas que una pregunta aquello era una afirmación.

- Si y me lo a dicho todo - la miraba fijamente tratando de descifrar sus gestos pero estos eran inexistentes - que pasa serena, por favor dime algo.

Mi tono de suplica la saco de esos pensamientos en los que se había sumergido - que quieres que te diga Seiya, ya lo sabes todo no - su tono era frío, me resultaba ajena, no era la chica dulce y angelical que solo deseabas proteger, esta era otra... una Serena fría y calculadora que jamas pensé que existiera.

Me quede helado no supe exactamente que contestar o decir hasta que vi que se puso de pie - espera, que pasa... me perdí de algo, por que estas molesta.

Se volvió hacia mi con un movimiento felino, que en otras circunstancias me hubiera encantado, pero ahora no, esa actitud era poco usual y me preocupaba de verdad - no me molesta nada, Seiya, tengo mucho en que pensar, iré a dar un paseo - la desesperación y las ganas de salir corriendo eran evidentes, tenia que estar sufriendo, pero no entiendo por que no me lo decía.

- No pienso dejarte pasar por esto sola - el tono de mi voz fue mas alto que lo normal, pero me sentía frustrado, ella no decía nada y no me miraba, no lograba comprender lo que pasaba por su cabeza y eso me hacia perder los estribos.

- Pasar por que - pregunto con una voz apagada y sombría - no pasa nada - esta vez levanto el rostro y me encaro, en su mirada no había nada, ella en efecto no sufría, no le dolía, pero era evidente que no le agradaba la idea tampoco, estaba en el limbo sin emociones y eso me asusto.

- No pasa nada - me acerque a ella y tome por los hombros para hacerla reaccionar - Serena tu padre se muere - hice especial énfasis en esta ultima palabra pero ni así vi una pizca de dolor en sus ojos, era acaso que para ella de verdad no pasaba nada - no me puedes decir que no pasa nada, no ante esta noticia - no dije mas, no soportaba verla así, lo único que pude hacer fue estrecharla fuertemente contra mi pecho y esperar a que comenzara a llorar... pero esto no sucedió y al cavo de unos segundos se separo de mi.

- Por todos los cielos, Seiya!!, que sabes tu de mi vida, antes de conocerme - estaba furiosa, así que paro para tomar aire y hablar mas calmada - no sabes nada, así que no puedes asumir o esperar que sufra por el, Kenji es solo eso... un nombre como muchos mas hay en el planeta, nada mas.

- El es tu padre...

- No... no Seiya, padre el tuyo, el si fue un padre para ustedes, que supo cuidarlos, amarlos, sacarlos adelante... tu padre si fue un padre de verdad... y Kenji solo es... Kenji, pero tu no puedes entenderlo, así es que por favor, por favor y por lo mas quieras no te metas en esto...

Tuve que tomarla del brazo para evitar que se fuera, tenia que entender que había sido todo eso y por que - si no lo entiendo es por que tu jamas hablas de ello, quiero entenderte bombón, pero no podré hacerlo si no hablas conmigo - no la retuve mas si esas palabras no la hacían hablar conmigo nada lo haría.

- Lo siento, de verdad lo siento... pero tengo que pensar - se giro hacia mi y me abrazo con fuerza para después darme un fugaz beso - hablaremos, lo prometo... pero no ahora - tomo su bolso y me dejo ahí mas confuso que antes y con mas impotencia que nunca, la amaba, de verdad lo hacia pero ni todo el amor que yo sentía por ella podía ayudarla si ella no confiaba en mi... me dolía verla en ese estado, pero no podía hacer nada, solo esperar... y lo aria, esperaría toda la eternidad si fuera necesario...

**SK**

Vague por el parque un rato, no se cuanto en realidad, no lograba comprender por que la aversión de la idea... Seiya es lo que mas amo en el mundo, es por eso que no comprendo mi reacción... no conoces mi pasado, eso es cierto tan cierto como es que yo jamas hablo de ello, sabes que e sufrido y que Kenji jamas fue el mejor... debes pensar que soy un monstruo, pero no es que me alegre su precaria salud, lo juro, es solo que tampoco me duele, al final del día y al parecer al final de su vida Kenji solo es Kenji, un hombre de renombre y muy importante lleno de riquezas materiales al que se le murió el corazón aquel trágico día en el que perdió al único ser humano que fue capaz de amar...

Me descubrí sentada en la misma banca de siempre ya estaba atardeciendo, eso quería decir que habían pasa horas desde la discusión con Seiya y yo todavía no me sentía preparada para hablar con el, el recordar y narrar lo que fue mi vida hasta que lo conocí era como poner alcohol en la herida, todavía no podía comprender por que después de todo el quería verme - que esperas de mi - hable en un susurro.

- Bueno, depende de a quien le preguntes - me sobresalto un poco, pero el no se dio cuenta, desde hace cuanto estaba ahí y como pude no darme cuenta antes - Si la pregunta es para Seiya, um... - simulo pensar - es fácil, lo que quiere es que confíes en el, que le permitas ser parte y no solo un espectador, por otro lado, si la pregunta es para mi - me regalo una enorme sonrisa, en realidad encantadora - que lo dudo, solo esperaría que me dejaras estar cerca y ayudarte en lo que pueda... pero se que esto no se trata ni de Seiya ni de mi, esto se trata de tu padre - se acerco a mi y levanto mi rostro que había permanecido bajo - no se nada, Serena, pero imaginar lo mucho que sufriste a su lado tan solo con ver con tus ojos, no soy nadie para decirte lo que tienes o no que hacer, pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

Una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla un enorme nudo se formo en mi garganta y muy probablemente mi voz sonaría entrecortada - Gra...gracias Yaten - quería decirle tanto agradecerle por haber aclarado mis pensamientos sin saber a ciencia cierta que era lo que me atormenta, por decir las palabras correctas en el momento indicado, pero lo único que pude decir fue gracias...

Me regalo una enorme sonrisa y se levanto se acerco a mi y beso mi frente - espero que de ahora en adelante me consideres tu amigo, ahora hazme un favor y habla con Seiya, tienen mucho que decirse - no me dejo decir mas cuando lo busque con la mirada ya se había ido, pero me había ayudado mas que nadie... no se si podré encarar a mi padre, pero se que Seiya merece escuchar la historia.

**SK**

- Hola - lo salude tímidamente al entrar a su casa, se encontraba sentado en un lindo sofá pegado a la ventana con la mirada perdida en ella - Seiya... yo...

No me dejo terminar cuando el ya había comenzado a hablar - desde aquí se puede ver a la perfección " nuestra banca " ahora entiendo como es que papa estaba tan tranquilo siempre, no me había dado cuenta de la buena vista hasta el día de hoy - por fin volteo a verme, sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro estaban apagados... casi desteñidos, eso me dolió, no habían podido recobrar aun su vivacidad, pero cada día estaban mas llenos de luz, cada día mas que el anterior, jamas pensé volverlos a ver así y era por mi culpa - estuve tentado a ir por ti y exigirte que hablaras conmigo que me dijeras lo que pasaba, lo que pasa y lo que paso, pero no tuve el valor, me acobarde, sabes bien que no soy una persona cobarde ni mucho menos, pero me dio miedo de que si seguía presionando te alejarías mas - pude notar la nostalgia en su voz y me desgarro.

Yo que había permanecido callada hasta el momento, trate de articular palabra pero no pude, así que solo corrí al sofá y me acurruque en su regazo deseando que entendiera sin palabras lo que quería decir, después de un rato al fin me decidí a hablar - Ya lo sabia... Luna hablo conmigo hace aproximadamente 4 meses, me contó lo de la enfermedad de Kenji y me dijo que deseaba verme - hice una pausa para estudiar las facciones de mi novio para seguir con la narración - lo único que le dije fue que sentía la falta de salud de Kenji, que se lo dijera, pero que no iría verle, que lo sentía, hice como si nunca hubiera recibido aquella llamada - me reí amargamente - fue fácil en realidad... ya que Kenji no era alguien importante para mi, muy en el fondo me dije a mi misma que llamaría y tal vez accedería e iría a verle, pero siempre estuve consciente de que no lo haría... espere a que olvidara el reencuentro y muriera en paz, lejos de mi como lo estuvo siempre, pero entonces llamo de nuevo Luna, pero la diferencia radico en que ahora tu contestaste - toque su rostro y delinee el contorno varonil con mis manos - se que Luna lo hizo de buena fe, pero no tenia derecho de contartelo todo...

Me levante por fin de su regazo y camine unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar al pie de la ventana, perder mi mirada en ella y seguir hablando - entonces me encaraste y podía ver en tu mirada el juicio, el dolor y la reprobación...discutimos sin sentido sobre algo que debí haberte dicho, te hice daño y lo siento - me acerque a el de nuevo y tome con mis manos su rostro - solo quiero que sepas que te amo, y que jamas me perderás por preocuparte por mi...

Sabia que mi intensión era besarlo así que se adelanto, tomo mis manos y me tumbo sobre sus piernas, recorrió mi rostro con sus manos grandes y varoniles, delineo mis ojos, mi nariz, mis pómulos y finalmente mi boca, parecía querer grabarse cada centímetro de mi rostro en la memoria, me miraba con adoración, con infinita ternura, en sus hermosos zafiros se podía leer la palabra que el no tardo en pronunciar - te amo - me beso con infinita paciencia, nada nos apresuraba era un beso tierno que se volvió apasionado, me había vuelto adicta al sabor de sus labios, tan dulces y a la vez tan amargos... del sabor inconfundible que me hacia estremecer...

- Aja aja - se aclaron la garganta, pero Seiya no estaba dispuesto a soltarme - aja aja - escuche de nuevo así que esta vez con todo el dolor de mi corazón deshice nuestro maravilloso enlace para encontrarnos con Yaten recargo en el umbral de la entrada de la sala - veo que ya arreglaron las cosas, que bien, pero no era eso a lo que venia, lo que pasa es que Taiki y yo no nos podemos decidir entre comida japonesa o italiana - Yaten nos regalo esa hermosa sonrisa que solo el podía dar, cautivadora y cristalina, que solo usaba para fastidiar.

Le conteste con una sonrisa cómplice, voltee a ver a mi novio y lo bese fugazmente, antes de separarme por completo y resolver el dilema de los Kou - Italiana, será, la are yo misma, y como se que en esta casa no hay nada - ahora mi mirada estaba sobre el ojiverde - vamos de compras Yaten - definitivamente no era una pregunta, si no mas bien una orden, lo tome por el antebrazo y lo jale en dirección a la puerta - revisa lo que tengan, amor, volvemos pronto.

- Bien, cuidala Yaten o creo que mas bien es cuidate - soltó una risita burlona - suerte, la necesitaras.

- Vamos entonces.

Al salir de casa no pronunciamos palabra alguna, caminamos en silencio un par de cuadras cuando por fin me aventure a romper el silencio - Yaten - el de inmediato me presto atención, era extraño como el me conocía, a veces hasta podría jurar que el sabia lo que pensaba, seguramente es por que es una persona muy observadora.

- Dime Serena, que pasa, por que, a como veo esto, este secuestro tiene un motivo, o me equivoco.

Suspire profundamente, y con la mirada clavada en mis pies hable - tienes razón, hay un por que, bue... bueno, es que - era perfecto, como siempre que me ponía nerviosa empezaba a balbucear como una tonta y adivinen lo estaba y mucho.

Tomo con delicadeza mi mentón y levanto mi rostro, para mostrarme u hermosa sonrisa y sus grandes y brillante ojos verdes - Serena, puedes decir lo que quieras, te lo dije esta tarde y te lo repito ahora, puedes confiar en mi, dejame estar cerca, deja que cuiden de ti, quiero ser tu amigo...

Lo miraba fijamente, como una tonta, sus palabras y su calides, me hacían sentir... protegida - Gracias... - lo mire por un momento mas y antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta mis mejillas se encontraban furiosamente teñidas de rojo, me lleve una mano a la mejilla que estaba ardiendo, sorprendida me separe con brusquedad del contacto con Yaten, como podía ser posible, no comprendía lo que causaba esta reacción poco usual en mi, pero la supe disimular... o por lo menos eso creí yo.

- De nada, Sere, ahora que te parece si nos apresuramos, o ya sabes que ojiazul saldrá a buscarte - de nuevo su sonrisa, y cada que la muestro me pregunto por que aun no a encontrado a quien amar...

- Tienes razón...

**SK**

La vida como novia de Seiya, jamas es aburrida... y prueba de ello es lo poco que tenemos como enamorados consientes de ello y todo lo que a pasado, tragedias y mucho dolor... pero de igual manera amor y el crear de lazos nuevos y muy fuertes, el despertar a la vida tal cual viene con la hermosa familia que conformamos hoy los Kou y una huérfana Tsukino... definitivamente la vida nos traerá mas tragedias, así como alegrías... pero cualquier cosa podremos sobrellevar estando juntos como la familia que somos...

Me acerque a ella con sigilo y la abrace por la espalda, se exalto un poco, creo que la asuste, pero inmediatamente correspondió a mi abrazo - en que piensas.

- En nada en especial, solo admiraba este hermoso espectáculo - suspiro levemente y prosiguió - sabes, jamas me cansare de verlo, es tan...

- Hermoso, lo se, y así de hermosa eres tu para mi - recargue mi cabeza sobre su hombro y ella metió sus dedos entre mi cabello - te amo, bombón...

- y yo a ti... y yo a ti Seiya... seguimos - no dijo mas y se soltó de mi abrazo con agilidad y emprendió el paso, de inmediato me acomode a su paso y caminamos por un largo rato en un total y cómodo silencio.

- Ya casi es tu cumpleaños, bombón.

- Si ya casi - una respuesta seca, siempre la misma respuesta.

Trate de ignorar el tono de poca importancia y con una muy fingida mía, le aventé la primer bomba - bueno, como no tienes mas clases ya, y creo que te quedaste sin empleo también y considerando que un cumpleaños es motivo de festejo, te tengo una sorpresa.

Se paro en seco, mala señal y empieza el bombardeo - Gracias, pero sabes perfecto que yo no considero mi cumpleaños algo que deba ser festejado, así que no es necesario, que me des nada - bueno por lo menos no exploto, pero definitivamente lo ara la conozco, ademas esto apenas empieza.

- El simple hecho de que hayas nacido es suficiente para festejar, Serena.

- Como puedes decir eso, si yo no hubiera nacido Ikuko estaría viva, lo sabes.

- Si, Serena lo se, pero no te has puesto a pensar que tu madre dio su vida a cambio de la tuya, fue capaz de renunciar a todo cuanto amaba por un amor mayor, Serena... tu.

- Seiya... como - sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

- Se que no debí decir lo dije, pero Serena, te amo, y esto tiene que parar - la rodee con mis brazos y la acerque a mi pecho - se que es difícil, y que es duro dejar atrás, lo que te a atormentado toda la vida, pero si quieres seguir viviendo, tienes que dejar el pasado a donde pertenece, vivir el hoy y esperar por poder vivir un mañana como lo desees... es por eso que mi sorpresa es un boleto de avión, si tu estas dispuesta a olvidar y perdonar, yo te apoyare, no te dejare sola ni un momento, y si por el contrario decides que no deseas hacerlo de igual forma estaré ahí para ti... solo espero que hagas lo correcto, bombón, partimos en una semana, el día en que mama falleció juntaremos para la eternidad los restos de los dos, espero que vengas - tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese fugazmente, antes de dejarla justo enfrente de su puerta y despedirme de ella.

Siempre me sorprendió la fortaleza de Serena y la entereza con la que tomaba las cosas por mas duras que fueran, siempre tenia una mano amiga que brindar y estaba dispuesta a escuchar tus banalidades y trivialidades sin inmutarse, pero cuando se trataban de sus asuntos, de algo que la hería o la asía sufrir no era capaz de decirlo...Serena Tsukino es una buena persona, que a sufrido demasiado, una buena persona que merece ser feliz y si en mis manos esta curar aunque sea un poco de su dolor y acompañarla en su soledad no importa el precio lo are siempre sin pensar...

**SK**

Los días pasaron mas rápido que de costumbre, Seiya no insistió en el tema que parecía había quedado vetado... pero el tenia razón, en cada palabra dicha aquel día tenia razón, si yo quería ser feliz, si yo quería seguir viviendo tenia que arreglar las cosas y superarlas, pero me aterraba, me daba miedo el no poder soportar revivir todos esos años de dolor junto a mi padre, tenia miedo de que si quitaba el tapón se vaciara por completo la bañera, temía quedarme vacía y no poder hacer nada... pero Seiya me hizo abrir los ojos, soy mas fuerte que eso, Kenji no puede hacerme mas daño y se que no quiere hacerlo... yo no soy igual a el y lo eh perdonado...

- Lista - me pregunto Yaten con evidente preocupación.

- No lo olvides, Serena, solo tienes que voltear la mira un poco y ahí nos veras, no estas sola.

- Vamos, ese es nuestra llamada - Seiya me tomo de la mano e iba a comenzar a caminar, pero yo se lo impedí, volteo de inmediato preocupado - ocurre algo, cambiaste de opinión.

- No - me apresure a contestar - Seiya, Promete que no me vas a dejar sola, por favor - mis palabras estaban llenas de terror y suplica, el era mi fuerza y si me dejaba no podía seguir con aquello, me sorprendió mucho ver como se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro - por que la risa - pregunte entre sorprendida y enojada.

- Lo siento - me miro con ternura y tomo ambas manos entre la suyas - jamas podría dejarte, bombón, ya deberías saberlo - le regale una tenue sonrisa - vamonos - caminamos sin decir nada mas hasta llegar al avión.

El camino fue largo y aburrido, muy calmado, Seiya y yo no hablamos mucho, y lo que se dijo fueron puras trivialidades, pero no importaba, lo tenia a mi lado y estando el conmigo no me faltaba nada, muchas horas después llegamos a nuestro destino, sumamente agotados.

Decidí que no estaba lista aun para encarar a mi padre, por lo que nos hospedamos en un hotel por esa noche, Seiya y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, yo estaba agotada y el también por lo que nos dios una ducha y nos metimos a la cama.

- Descansa, Serena, mañana será un día muy duro.

- Buenas noches, amor

**SK**

La noche transcurrió rápido dando paso a un hermoso amanecer, me desperté temprano, muy nerviosa por lo que pasaría el día de hoy, puede contemplar en silencio el amanecer y el rostro de Seiya, en paz, como nunca se le podía ver cuando estaba despierto, su semblante tan tranquilo, sus bellas y varoniles facciones - como pude tardar tanto en darme cuenta que te amaba, Seiya.

- Tal vez por que eres lenta - me contesto con su hermosa y profunda voz soñolienta.

- jaja, muy gracioso, te desperté.

- buenos días, amor y no no me despertaste - me miro con extraño interés - hace mucho que te despertaste, verdad.

Se dibujo una sonrisa tímida en mi rostro y asentí con la cabeza - ya me duche - me encogí de hombros y perdí mi vista en la ventana.

Seiya se levanto y se acerco a mi - no tienes nada de que preocuparte, todo saldrá bien, aquí estoy - me beso en la cabeza - me daré un rápido chapuzón, ya es tarde - dijo viendo el reloj de la pared.

Tomo la ducha mas rápida que vi en mi vida y aun así su hermano se le adelanto, toco a la puerta - quien es Serena - pregunto desde la ducha aun.

- Es Yaten, como ya estoy lista me adelantare con el, te esperamos abajo, te amo - no deje que me contestara cuando ya había abandonado el cuarto.

Caminábamos en silencio, pero me podía dar cuenta que Yaten me observaba con atención y preocupación, Yaten era al ultimo de los Kou con el que había entablado una amistad, pero en tan corto tiempo se había vuelto demasiado importante en mi vida, siempre sabia que decir o hacer para reconfortarme, se preocupaba por mi y yo me sentía extrañamente segura a su lado... era, casi la misma sensación de seguridad que producía Seiya en mi, eso comenzaba a inquietarme aunque no pensaba en ello, ya que Yaten Kou, el joven y codiciado empresario exitoso, solo era mi amigo, podría decirse que mi hermano...

- Serena, estas segura que no quieres que vayamos todos contigo.

Lo mire fijamente deteniendo nuestro paso y lo tome de las manos - completamente, Yaten, gracias por preocuparte, pero esto lo tengo que hacer yo sola... no estoy segura si le pediré a Seiya que me acompañe...- hice una breve pausa, pero entonces Yaten hablo.

- Como que no estas segura de ir con Seiya - en su tono de voz se podía oír una leve reprobación - Serena, no estas sola, lo tienes a el y si eso no te fuera suficiente me tienes a mi - Yaten detuvo sus palabras por un segundo e inmediatamente continuo - a nosotros, me refiero a Taiki y a mi... se que tu pasado, es tu carga, pero si la compartes puede ser mas llevadera, eso creo, ademas todos te queremos y deseamos tu bien, eres la menor de nuestra pequeña familia, Serena - por toda respuesta le regale una sonrisa, de verdad agradecía que quisieran ayudarme, pero esto lo haría sola.

El desayuno transcurrió si mas, con las bromas y el buen humor característico de estos chicos, que al igual que a mi les había tocado una vida llena de sufrimientos que no merecían y sin embargo con fortaleza y entereza habían enfrentado, que distintos somos, ellos en la vida siempre tomaron al toro por lo cuernos y yo solo e huido de el, siempre llorando y lamentando la suerte, odiando cada segundo de mi vida, hasta que apareció el... mi estrella fugaz, con su carácter tenaz y determinado, un guerrero, que se puso como tarea hacer brillar de nuevo a la Luna.

Frente a la gran mansión Tsukino, Seiya tomando mi mano con fuerza me pregunto antes de llamar a la puerta - ¿estas segura? Serena.

- No - me apresure a contestar - pero de igual forma lo are, Kenji esta muy mal y no puedo permitir que se valla sin haber hablado conmigo antes... ademas yo también tengo que verlo.

- Bien, entonces, vamos - toco a la puerta y me corazón se estrujo, por mi mente pasaron uno a uno los recuerdo que tenia en aquella casa hasta llegar al ultimo día en ella, en el cual mi padre al fin me había dicho lo mucho que me despreciaba, no pude evitar que mis ojos se cristalizaran - Serena, no... vamonos, no estas lista, perdona...

No deje que terminara de hablar, me aleje de el y lo mire a los ojos, mis celestes estaban acuosos, pero mi voz estaba llena de determinación - Tienes razón, no estoy lista... pero sabes, Seiya, jamas lo estaré, nunca estaré lista para enfrentar a Kenji, tu no tienes que disculparte por darme las fuerzas que nunca tuve, si es verdad que hago esto gracias a ti, y si también es verdad que sufro sobremanera y que voy a llorar - me acerque de nuevo a el y deposite una mano en su mejilla - pero, Seiya, te tengo a ti, y quiero estar bien por ti, tu lo mereces... la que tiene que pedir perdón soy yo, por ponerte en esta situación, por ser tan cobarde y solo lamentarme, gracias.

Me tomo entre sus brazos y me beso, para luego susurrar en mi oído - TE AMO, Serena Tsukino, saldremos adelante juntos, jamas te dejare sola...

En ese momento abrieron la puesta... habían pasado pocos años y Luna ya no era la misma, se le veía cansada con su semblante triste y abatido, me partió el corazón, no tuve que pensarlo mucho cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba llorando en sus brazos, balbuceando cualquier cantidad de cosas... después de un rato por fin me separe del enlace y la mire... mi nana, no mi madre, la única que tuve.

- Serena, has venido a ver a tu padre.

- Si, Luna, e venido a hablar con Kenji.

- Serena, tu padre no es tan malo como crees, escucha lo que tiene que decirte, perdonalo, Serena, deja que se valla en paz - me suplicaba, Luna no había cambiado ni un poco, siempre justificando y defendiendo la postura de Kenji... pero tal vez tenia razón... y tal vez Kenji no era tan malo, después de todo el perdió a todo lo que amaba en la vida, no me imagino lo que aria yo si perdiera a Seiya...

- Luna, yo ya lo he perdonado, ahora solo vengo a escucharlo... a liberarlo y liberarme a mi - le brinde una sonrisa sincera - puedes avisarle que estoy aquí.

- Por supuesto, Serena, estoy segura que tu padre se alegrara mucho de verte.

Esperamos solo unos minutos al regreso de Luna que inmediatamente me dio el paso, al parecer Kenji estaba de verdad mal y le urgía hablar conmigo, Seiya me seguía de cerca - Dejame hacerlo sola, Seiya - lo miraba inexpresiva y un poco temerosa a la vez.

- Estas segura - me pregunto con evidente preocupación en la voz.

- Si, no te preocupes.

- Bien, aquí estoy, no lo olvides.

Por toda respuesta le di un beso y me dirigí a la habitación de Kengi... mi padre, cada paso que daba me resultaba mas difícil que el anterior, pero no seria mas una cobarde, lo enfrentaría de una vez y dejaría que se fuera en paz aunque el me halla dado una vida de eterno sufrimiento...

El verlo tendido en la cama, conectado a diversos aparatos me impacto, Kenji siempre fue un hombre fuerte y saludable... y joven, kenji era joven para estar en ese estado... jamas me imagine que el verlo de esa manera me afectara tanto, pero es comprensible no, después de todo bueno o malo el es mi padre.

- Serena - pronuncio mi nombre con una voz lúgubre y trato de levantar su mano en vano - acercate, por favor.

- Aquí estoy, Kenji - se me formo un nudo en la garganta, cada recuerdo malo se borraba poco a poco al verlo en aquel estado.

- Se... - tuvo que aguardar un poco y recobrar fuerzas que no tenia para continuar hablando - yo se que no merezco que estés aquí... se que no merezco tu perdón... Serena, pero te hice venir hasta aquí, no solo para redimirme a mi, si no también para contestar a todas las preguntas que debes tener...

No pude soportar, el verlo así... mis ojos involuntariamente comenzaron a llorar - papa, vas a estar bien, ya lo veras, tendremos tiempo para hablar...

- No Serena, ya no hay tiempo, estoy muriendo y necesito que me escuches - se notaba como luchaba contra su propio dolor al pronunciar cada palabra, como podía dejar que continuara...

- No, iré por Luna - me pare pa ir a buscar a mi madre, pero Kenji me tomo devilmete por el brazo - Papa, que haces, tengo que...

- Sientate por favor, escuchame.

- Estas... muriendo... no puedo solo sentarme y escuchar cuando es evidente que estas sufriendo - dije entre sollozos, pero me senté, me senté a escuchar su relato y ver como moría poco a poco mientras lo escuchaba...

- Lo que mas ansiábamos en la vida, Ikuko y yo... era a ti, el día en que nos enteramos que estaba embarazada la felicidad nos desbordo y de inmediato cuanta gente conocíamos se entero, tu madre te amo aun desde antes de saber que crecías dentro de ella y yo también - le falto el aire y empezó a toser, estaba a punto de salir corriendo por Luna cuando hizo un ademan con la mano y con mucha dificultad siguió hablando - poco antes de comenzar con el trabajo de parto, me hizo prometer que pasara lo que pasara, mi prioridad serias tu, cuando el medico me dijo que eligiera... - sus ojos tristes y cansados se llenaron de lagrimas, yo estaba impactada jamas lo había visto así, no hasta este día - mi corazón dejo de latir, o por lo menos eso pensé... recordé las palabras de tu madre y las pronuncie sin voluntad, no deseaba perder a ninguna, pero fui yo quien decidí quitarte a tu madre - le empezaba a faltar el aire y con señas me pidió una marcara que estaba al costado de la cama junto a un tanque de oxigeno, se la puse de inmediato.

- Papa, por que...

Se quito la mascarilla y siguió con una mayor dificultad - Por cobarde... jamas pude dejar de culparme, por hacer que mataran a tu madre, como podía decir que te amaba si te había privado del amor mas grande que jamas necesitaste, no podía mirarte a los ojos, me daba vergüenza, con que cara... podía verte...- se detuvo para ponerse de nuevo la mascara de oxigeno.

- Tu... no me culpabas...a ...a mi - decía entre sollozos y una enorme confusión.

- No, Serena, nunca lo hice - se notaba lo difícil que era para el seguir respirando, pero yo estaba muy confundida y necesitaba respuestas.

- Entonces por que la lejanía... por que el dejarme sola y hacerme sentir que no me amabas... por que hacerme tanto daño... por que Kenji, no... no lo comprendo - lloraba, me sentía confundida y desolada, que era todo esto, que había sido toda mi vida, la desesperación me hacia su presa - y... por que alejarme... mandarme sola... a ...a un lugar tan lejos... por que no me dijiste esto antes de enviarme lejos ... Kenji, por que...

- Tenia miedo... miedo de herirte, de no ser bueno para ti, Serena, decidí que si te había quitado a tu madre, no te haría falta nada mas de modo que me enfoque en el trabajo... pero... cada noche cuando regresaba iba a tu cuarto a verte, podía durar horas velando tu sueño, eras como un ángel, tan tranquila... yo nunca me di cuenta que lo único que necesitaba tu, era mi amor, hasta el día en que cumpliste los 16 y tu regalo fue enviarte lejos... nunca pensé que fueras tan infeliz y pensaras todo lo que dijiste, pero ya era tarde, para mi, Serena, ese día me di cuenta de o mucho que habías sufrido por mi culpa y era mejor que te dejara ir, con esa creencia, a contarte todo esto y ver la cara que tienes ahora...- un lagrima rodó por su rostro que yo me apresure a limpiar - pensé que tendría tiempo, cuando todo esto pasara, podría explicarte todo y decirte que te amo y que me perdones... pero no fue así... la enfermedad avanzo a tal velocidad que los doctores no pudieron hacer nada.

- Y... fue entonces cuando le pediste a Luna que me hiciera venir... no ... no lo hacías por ti, no lo hacías por lavar tus faltas, tu... solo querías... que yo supiera lo mucho que me amas - Mi mirada estaba clavada en la cama, lejos del rostro de mi padre - Papa, perdón, yo... perdón - no pude decir mucho mas, le tome la mano y la bese, mire su rostro, sus ojos se habían cerrado, su semblante estaba lleno de paz y una leve sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro, de pronto empezaron a sonar diversos aparatos - Papa, papa!! - lo llame varia veces y no respondió - no papa!!, no por favor, no - gritaba desesperada - Luna!!, Luna!!, no te vallas ahora que lo se todo, Kenji, Luna!! - todo pasaba ta de prisa que no me di cuanta de nada, solo reaccione cuando me encontraba en los brazos de Seiya, fuera de la habitación.

- Seiya - lo mire con terror, Seiya sabia lo que quería saber y de inmediato contesto.

- Dicen los médicos que se fue tranquilo, como nunca lo vieron.

Empece a llorar despejadamente en los brazos protectores de Seiya - todo era una mentira - dije entre susurros - todo era una mentira.

- Ya basta, Serena, deja de llorar, todo va estar bien, te lo prometo.

- NO!! - grite y me separe de el histérica - no va a estar bien - estaba muy alterada me encontraba destrozada, mi cerebro no podía procesar tanta información y ademas su muerte...

**SK**

- Que hago aquí - pregunte confundida y desorientada - que hora es.

- No lo recuerdas tuvieron que sedarte, Serena, no se lo que paso ahí dentro pero te dejo muy mal.

- Es verdad... papa murió - una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla.

Seiya se acerco a mi. limpio mi rostro y me dio un tierno beso - que paso, ayer no dejabas de repetir que todo era una mentira - tomo mi rostro con su mano y lo levanto - Bombón, que es una mentira, pregunto preocupado.

- Mi vida entera, Seiya...

Le conte cada palabra dicha por mi padre con lujo de detalles, no podía evitar llorar al recordarlo, todo lo que el había sufrido y todo lo egoísta que yo había sido... ahora Kenji ya no estaba, ya no lo podía disfrutar, pero no importaba, Kenji después de toda una vida de culpas y sufrimientos seria feliz, por que ahora estaba en el lugar a donde el pertenecía, al lado de la mujer que amaba... mi madre.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Los días pasaron, con una lentitud inusual, los chicos en una hermosa ceremonia depositaron las cenizas de su padre junto a su madre, platicaron con ellos y bromearon, había pasado muy poco tiempo de la muerte de su padre y ellos estaban en pie, y llevando una vida con gran entereza... yo por mi parte, si no los hubiera tenido a mi lado tal vez me abría aventado contra un camión, decidí enterrar la cenizas de mi padre el mismo día en que mama cumpliría 18, los días previos los pase aletargada, costo mucho asimilar que todo la vida había sufrido por la falta de un amor que siempre tuve, yo no era fuerte... no, no lo era y no importaba por que estaba el a mi lado, Seiya lo había prometido el siempre estaría conmigo y lo demás no importaba demasiado... yo estaría bien, ahora no tenia por que no estarlo...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**NOTA**

Hola a todas, me ahorrare las disculpas y las promesas, mejor tratare de actuar y no hablar tanto, lo cierto es que cada día intentaba terminar este capitulo para ustedes y cada día desistía por que simplemente no me gustaba lo que escribía, no me podía permitir entregarles este capitulo solo por entregarlo, hago lo mejor que puedo y aunque se que no es perfecto lo hago con mucho cariño para todas ustedes niñas lindas que se toman la molestia y el tiempo de leer, gracias.

Como la mayoría llego a la conclusión de querer saber mas sobre la historia previa entre Seiya y Sere y por que nuestra rubia favorita termina siendo la flamante esposa del mas petulante pero guapo de Yaten, aquí les dejo, el primero de unos tal vez cuatro capítulos que explicaran no de una manera muy detallada, la relación de amor dependencia de nuestra parejita favorita, y como ya nos pudimos dar una idea en este capi como es que Yatensito se abre camino en la vida de la rubia... a si y ya saben que si en algún momento de la historia deciden que es suficiente del previo y quieren saber que pasa en aquel fatídico accidente aganmelo saber ustedes mandan yo solo escribo para ustedes...

Espero y de verdad le guste el capi y que halla valido la pena la espera y bueno, como lo que mas disfruto de escribir es la interacción con ustedes aquí les dejo la lista de las chicas que me hicieron el honor de comentarme.

**maykou, KuMiKo Kou, 3rill Cullen, Indo Kou, Holly Girl Iron Maiden Jeann, Loyda Astrid y Luz Sandra.**

Muchas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, a las chicas que me acaban de empezar a leer no saben el gusto que me da espero tenerlas de planta en mi fic y eso ultimo va para todas...

Indo mi querida Señora de Kou al igual que yop, sigue adelante, pd odio a Darién jajajaja que tiene que ver no se, solo quería manifestarlo 0.o cuidate y te sigo en tu fic.

Cuindense todas, y espero que el capi amerite un review, nos vemos pronto... espero u.u

**atte**

**Sandy**


	6. DESCUBRIENDO UN SENTIMIENTO

**CAPITULO 5**

**DESCUBRIENDO UN SENTIMIENTO**

Los días pasan muy rápido y en menos de lo imaginado nuestra vida había arrancado de nuevo, yo traía miles de cosas en la cabeza, era mi primer día en la universidad y ademas no tenia trabajo, lo había perdido cuando viaje a Tokio, y Seiya ocupaba todo mi tiempo así que no pude conseguir uno y bueno, no es exactamente que lo necesitara, mi padre me había dejado todas sus empresas y tenia que hacerme cargo de ellas, pero no tenia que preocuparme mucho por eso, pues el se había encargado de dejarlas en buenas manos para que yo pudiera instruirme y poder hacer un buen papel.

- Serena, si no te levantas, se te va a hace tarde.

- Que hora es - pregunte soñolienta.

- Las 7

- Que!!, apenas tengo tiempo - me levante corriendo de la cama y me metí a la ducha.

- Hay, Serena, nunca cambiaras - dijo mi nana en voz alta - me iré a prepararte el desayuno.

- Bajo en 15 minutos - grite desde la regadera.

Ya pasados los 15 minutos baje, tenia que agradecerle a Luna, el que me hiciera arreglar mis cosas la noche anterior - mmm, huele delicioso, que es - pregunte mientras saluda a mi madre con un beso en la frente.

- Sientate, Serena - sin refutarle me senté a la mesa.

- hay, Luna, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que estén aquí.

- A nosotros nos hace mas felices poder cuidar de ti, Serena, eres como nuestra hija.

- Y ustedes son mis padres, Luna, los únicos que conocí, y hablando de padre donde esta Artemis.

- Salió a buscar trabajo, en una casa no muy lejos de aquí.

- Pero no es necesario, Luna, ustedes trabajaron para kenji toda su vida, no tienen que hacerlo mas.

- Lo sabemos mi niña y te lo agradecemos, pero Artemis se volvería loco aquí todo el tiempo, ademas no somos unos ancianos.

- Tienes razón, pero igual deberían descansar.

- Serena, Artemis y yo pertenecemos a la clase trabajadora, no sabemos hacer mas y así somos felices, ademas es muy buena paga y solo son tres o cuatro días pos semana - dijo mientras depositaba un plato frente a mi con mi desayuno.

- Esta bien, solo cuidalo mucho, si - en eso sonó el timbre.

- Yo voy, Serena, termina el desayuno - dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

Brinque de mi asiento y detuve a Luna - No es necesario es Seiya, ya me voy - me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla - vuelvo por la tarde.

- Que tengas un lindo día - Dijo y regreso a la cocina.

**SK**

Al abrir la puerta, allí estaba el, parado frente a mi, tan perfecto como siempre, con su perfecta sonrisa en los labios y esos hermosos ojos azules que invitaban a perderse en ellos - Estas linda, hoy - me dijo y deposito un suave beso en mis labios a forma de saludo.

- Y tu tan apuesto como siempre - me regalo una de esas sonrisas con la que miles de chicas soñaban y que solo eran mías.

- Nos vamos.

- S... si - dije un poco titubeante.

Me tomo de la mano y salimos de mi departamento para dirigirnos a su coche - Nerviosa, bombón.

- Un poco, acaso no lo estas tu - pregunte incrédula.

- En realidad no, yo debería estar ya a punto de entrar a mi tercer semestre, así que estoy mas que preparado - dijo muy confiado.

- Tienes razón, ya deberías - dije burlesca

- Ouch! - dijo e hizo una mueca falsa de dolor.

- Tu lo dijiste - Dije sonriendo.

En eso llegamos al auto y se disponía a abrir mi puerta, pero en lugar de hacerlo rodeo mi cintura con sus fuertes y varoniles brazos y me acerco a el - Si estas conmigo, no hay nada que temer - dijo a uno milímetros de mis labios y después los tomo en un beso lleno de pasión que hizo que me faltar la respiración, después de un par de minutos se separo lentamente - te amo, bombón, vamos - termino por abrir la puerta. En un par de minutos llegamos a la universidad.

- Y sabes a donde ir - le pregunte mirando a todos lados - es enorme.

- Si bombón, aquí hay diversas facultades, y por halla esta la nuestra - dijo apuntando a un par de enormes edificio de tres pisos - vamos - jalo un poco mi brazo y me mostró el camino.

Caminamos un par de minutos en silencio mientras yo veía a todos lados, en verdad que era enorme y tan bella, y bueno claro que de la mano de Seiya hasta el lodo me parece bello... los nervios se disiparon por completo de mi, con mi flamante novio no había por que tenerlos, todo estaba bajo control.

Se abrió camino entre un grupo de gente que se encontraba enfrente de una listas. Después de unos cuantos minutos lo mire venir hacia mi sin su habitual sonrisa, por que no sonreía - que pasa, amor - pregunte, estaba empezando a preocuparme en serio.

- Pues... - me miro pensativo un momento - estamos en clases diferentes.

- No!! - dije desmoralizada - fijaste de nuevo, tiene que haber un error, por que?

Se acerco a mi cariñosamente y me abrazo - lo bueno es que tenemos las mismas clases, así podremos vernos entre ellas... no te preocupes, todo va estar bien - dijo y me dio un dulce beso que logro reconfortarme.

- Pues, bien, creo, igual y no hay de otra - dije resignada.

- Te acompaño a tu salón, vamos - y sin decir mas comenzamos a caminar.

Ya en frente de mi clase se acerco a mi de nuevo y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos - que tengas un lindo día - dijo para después sellar sus palabras en un beso, que rompió lastimeramente - tengo que irme a buscar mi clase, te veo en dos horas.

Yo no quería soltarlo, pero tuve que hacerlo - bien, cuidaste, diviertete y mantente alejado de bellas chicas - lo ultimo dicho fue en tono de advertencia, pero a Seiya mas que temor le causo risa.

- Hay, bombón - dijo mirando muy divertido, y se acerco de nuevo a mi y rozo mi mejilla - eres la única - me dio un ultimo beso fugaz y emprendió su camino. Yo solo pude ver como se alejaba.

Al cabo de un par de minutos observando como mi novio se aleja me disponía a entrar al salón en donde me impartirían la primer clase del día, cuando una asquerosa y demasiado melosa voz me detuvo - Hola!!, Serena, que sorpresa tan grata encontrarte aquí - maldita rata hipócrita, pero aun así voltee y le regale la mejor sonrisa que pude.

Y sin dejar de sonreír y entre dientes le dije - Que lastima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo, Kakyuu - me voltee y estaba dispuesta irme...

- Pero, Serena, no me vas a felicitar a caso - hizo una pausa y espero una respuesta pero esta no llego, yo solo me limite a verla - Bueno, yo si te diré que siento mucho que _MI_ Seiya y tu estén en clases diferentes, que horrible no.

Tenia unas ganas enormes de asesinarla en ese preciso momento pero me contuve y no moví mi cuerpo ni un paso - _TU _Seiya - ironice - No me hagas reír, Kakyuu, por que bueno, si mal no recuerdo, _TU _Seiya, te dejo hace ya varios meses y ... - simule pensar - ah!!, creo que fue por mi, ya superalo si - le di la espalda y emprendí el paso a mi salón de clases, seguramente estaba rabiando en ese momento y eso a mi no me podía hacer mas feliz.

- Si, en efecto me dejo por una zorra que seguramente se metió en su cama - en sus palabras se podía sentir el desprecio, pero eso a mi no me importaba pues era mutuo - pero no es el punto, yo solo bine a decir que lo cuidare bien.

Al voltear a verla tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción el cara que yo con toda seguridad deseaba borrarle de un puñetazo, de manera que me acerque a ella peligrosamente, pero no se movió ni un milímetro, al parecer no me temía - Que dijiste, imbécil, repitelo - le dije muy cerca de su asqueroso rostro de ninfa.

Retrocedió un par de pasos - como dicen por ahí que el que avisa no es traidor, te lo diré, voy a recuperarlo, Serena, no jugare limpio seguramente, pero Seiya regresara conmigo y bueno la ventaja esta ahora de mi lado, pues resulta ser que yo si estoy en su clase.

Ahora si le borraría su maldita sonrisa a golpes. Para cuando me di cuenta estaba siendo sujetada por un chica que me suplicaba que me calmara, el rostro de Kakyuu palideció de momento y balbució unas cuantas cosas antes de irse casi corriendo. Después de un rato al fin pude calmarme y voltear a ver a la chica que evito que esto fuera un desastre.

- Lo siento - dije avergonzada.

Me regalo una sonrisa - Bueno, creo que lo hubieras sentido mucho mas si no intervengo - hizo una breve pausa - aunque esa chica lo mereciera, deberías controlarte.

- Lo se - dije sonriendo tímida - lo que mas me molesta es que tiene razón en un par de cosas... pero yo nunca quise que las cosa pasaran así.

- No te preocupes, a veces solo pasa.

Ahora la sonrisa fue sincera y amplia, esta chica me caía bien sin duda - Mi nombre es Serena y el tuyo.

- Mucho gusto Serena, mi nombre es Ami.

El resto del día no tuvo grandes contratiempos, Ami resulto ser una chica muy interesante e inteligente, rápidamente pudo deducir las cosas y ninguna materia se le dificulto, era sumamente lista y muy probablemente seria una muy buena amiga.

**SK**

- Nos vamos - pregunto dulcemente y me dio un fugaz beso.

- Si - conteste entrando al auto - Y dime que tal tu día, nada nuevo o interesante que contar - pregunte aparentemente casual, pero no era así, quería que me digiera que la zorra y estúpida perfecta ninfa estaba con el en clase.

- No, ya sabes lo normal del primer día - me contesto y yo sentía que mi sangre hervía por el coraje, por que demonios no me dijo que la estúpida ninfa estaba en clase con el, por que no quería que lo supiera...

- Nada eh - dije con todo el sarcasmo del mundo que evidentemente mi querido novio detecto.

Suspiro profundamente, pues seguramente detecto lo que venia - Ahora que pasa, Serena.

- Nada, lo normal del primer día, ya sabes no - y el sarcasmo volvió a aflorar, pero no podía evitarlo, moría de rabia y por que no de celos. Kakyuu era en realidad hermosa, con su cabello rojo intenso y sus perfectas facciones, y yo, bueno solo soy yo.

Aparco el auto. Llegamos mas rápido de lo que esperaba, para cuando me di cuenta estábamos fuera de el sentados en la banca frente a nuestro edificio.

- Serena - me dijo tomando mis manos - si no me dices que te molesta no llegaremos a ningún lado - dijo y beso mis manos - recuerda que estuvimos todo el día separados así que no puedo deducir lo que pasa.

- Claro que puedes - dije irritada y apartando mis manos molesta.

- Es por que Kakyuu esta en mi clase, verdad - evidentemente se resigno a una pelea.

- Si, es por ella - Voltee mi cabeza a otro sitio - Prácticamente te pasaste todo el día con... ella, y cuando te pregunto que si no hay nada que contar me dices que no - le reproche - como esperas que me sienta, Seiya.

- Segura - dijo sin pensarlo, lo que me hizo voltear a verlo - Segura de que te amo, de que no importa con quien este ni el lugar en donde me encuentre, solo te amo a ti - era evidente que se encontraba un poco frustrado y no lo escondía, se levanto de la banca y se acerco a mi, me tomo del rostro y lo levanto suavemente - Quiero que confíes en mi y lo que siento por ti, y que tengas bien grabado en tu cabeza que nada ni nadie me importa mas que tu, y que el amor que por ti siento es para siempre - Termino por acercarse y darme un pequeño beso en la frente - Jamas te dañare de manera consciente, me crees.

El tener sus zafiros tan cerca de mi rostro me permitió ver que todo lo que decía era verdad, pero el hecho que el no mintiera no cambia las cosas, moría de celos y no me ayudaba mucho que no me dijera las cosas por temor a una pelea.

- Te creo - le conteste y me levante de la banca - Pero no cambia nada, sabes - ahora estábamos frente a frente - Pero lo que yo siento aquí - dije apuntado a mi corazón - no cambia, se que me amas y se que te amo, y aquí la pregunta es, por que no me dices las cosas, acaso crees que no podré manejar el hecho de que ella este contigo, que sea tu - la ultima palabra me costo un poco de trabajo decirla - _amiga, lo que me hace sentirme así, lo que realmente me afecta, Seiya, es que ocultes cosas que me molestaran por evitarme una molestia..._

_- Serena yo... no quise nunca que..._

_- No, yo se, pero sabes, no quiero seguir hablando de esto, no quiero pelear, no por ella, no de nuevo - dije dando por terminada nuestra pequeña discusión y empece a caminar - iré a dar un paseo, nos vemos luego._

**SK**

- Que paso ahora, Sere, se pelearon - me pregunto con preocupación sentandose a mi lado.

Me encogí de hombros - no exactamente, pero es que me choca que esa, se le acerque tanto - decía sumamente irritada.

- ja, ja, ja , Vamos Sere, no es para tanto

- No te rías de mi, Yaten - le dije mientras hice un mohín como niña pequeña.

- Bueno, esta bien - dijo entre divertido y resignado, y asiendo una breve pausa dijo - por que no se lo dices?

En ese momento mi cabeza debió de haberse convertido en un signo gigante de interrogación, por que no entendí a lo que se refería - Decir que?, a quien? - pregunte extrañada.

- Pues a Seiya, tonta - dijo refiriendose a mi como si estuviera retrasada - me refiero, a por que no le dices lo mucho que te molesta que este con Kakyuu... y bueno e de agregar que te entiendo, es muy bonita - me miro un poco despectivo - y tu, pues solo eres tu - dijo quitando importancia.

- Que!! - grite indignada - como te atreves a decirme algo así Yaten Kou - estaba furiosa, el solo hecho de pensar, no mas bien escuchar que esa es mas bonita que yo y que mi adorado Seiya se puede fijar en ella de nuevo, aaaa! me enerva.

Estaba a punto de asesinarlo, cuando después de haber mantenido su rostro sin expresión soltó una sonora carcajada que me aturdió - Sabia que ibas a reaccionar así - dijo muy devenido muriendo de la risa aun - Serena, cuando vas a entender que no importa si ella fuera una diosa y tu una simple mortal, Seiya jamas te cambiaría - dijo después de haberse calmado - en realidad creo que ningún chico lo haría si tuviera la dicha de estar dentro de tu corazón - me miraba fijamente, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda brillaban con tal fuerza que no pude evitar sonrojarme e inconscientemente baje mi rostro.

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio, así era siempre que me sonrojaba frente a el, tomo mi rostro con una de sus manos y lo levanto - Pero no me contestaste, Sere, por que no le dices lo mucho que te molesta que este con ella.

Aun un poco sonrosada me zafe de su roce y voltee a otro lado - Por que es tonto e infundado, el que yo sienta celos.

- Bingo, ya te diste cuenta y tu sola, bravo te felicito - decía burlesco.

Lo fulmine con la mirada y regrese mi vista a donde se había encontrado - Sabes... es que todavía no me lo creo... todo esto, lo feliz que soy.

Yaten deposito su mano en mi hombro - Supongo que te será difícil acostumbrarte - me sentí reconfortada con su contacto - pero tendrás que hacerlo, de ahora en adelante lo serás...

Le brinde una sonrisa apagada - todo lo de mi padre... lo de mama... mi vida entera... no se - me encogí de hombros - supongo que es difícil ser feliz, cuando nunca antes lo fuiste.

- No comprendo, el por que mientras mas tenemos mas nos esforzamos por perderlo - en la voz de Yaten se podía escuchar un poco de molestia, lo que me hizo voltear a verlo - Si, Sere, solo mirate, tienes todo lo que deseaste, estas con la persona que amas, pudiste arreglar las cosas con tu padre y aun así, te esfuerzas sobre manera en buscar algo mal - se levanto de la banca del parque que tantas historias podría contarnos, y me dio la espalda.

Al escuchar sus palabras abrí muy grandes mis ojos y estaba dispuesta a refutar y lo hice - Yo no...- pero no tenia con que así que solo pude darle la razón - Tienes razón, como siempre - mi voz se escuchaba apagada.

- Habla con Seiya, si - volteo hacia mi y rozo mi mejilla - nos vuelve locos, Serena, dile lo que sientes, si... permitete ser feliz y deja que Seiya te ayude a serlo.

Tome su mano de mi rostro y la agarre con las mías - no, no puedo hacer eso, no puedo ser tan egoísta - no me dejo terminar.

- Lo estas siendo, Serena, que no te das cuenta de nada, lo alejas de ti - estaba enfadado y empezaba a levantar la voz, retiro su mano con un poco de rudeza de las mías - dejate de estupideces, Serena, se feliz... habla con el.

- Lo are - dije con voz llorosa, Yaten nunca me hablaba de aquella manera, tenia que estar muy irritado o preocupado por Seiya, tal vez se sentía impotente pues el sabia todo lo que pasaba por mi mente... Yaten se había vuelto el mejor de los amigos, siempre me escuchaba y regañaba cuando era necesario, pero jamas me había hablado así.

- Oh!, vamos, Sere, no llores - Dijo afligido, camino hacia mi y me abrazo.

- Lo siento, es que...

- Perdona, se que nunca te había hablado así, pero, Sere, por lo que mas quieras, no arruines tu vida.

- Lo quiero tanto, Yaten, que solo pensar en que si le digo lo que me pasa, lo preocupara o enojara, me aterra - dije entre sollozos, era muy típico de mi, siempre llorando por todo - Sabes, el no a podido superar lo de su padre.

Se separo de mi y limpio mis lagrimas - Lo se, para Seiya es mas difícil y en cierta forma papa es culpable, el siempre lo protegió, pero Seiya es fuerte, Serena, el al igual que tu carga con una pesada lapida en su espalda y eso no le a impedido hacer lo que quiere y luchar por lo que ama, al contrario de ti mi querida llorona, Seiya es muy fuerte... si lo dejas entrar por completo en tu mundo se aran fuertes juntos, de otra manera, solo se aran daño.

- Tu deberías tener novia, sabes, serias el mejor - le dije regalandole una enorme sonrisa y tratando de dejar el tema por ahora.

- Gracias, pero se lo que tramas, solo promete que lo pensaras, si y así nos darás un poco de paz a lo hermanos Kou, Seiya esta insoportable.

- Hablare con el, Yaten, lo prometo - me acerque a el y le deposite un beso en la mejilla - gracias.

**SK**

- Maldita sea, Serena, maldita - Decía frenético.

Respire hondo para calmarme y me senté en mi cama, por mi cabeza aun pasaban las imágenes, ella tan cerca de mi, sus hermosos ojos solo mirandome a mi, sus pequeños labios invitado a tomarlos - Serena que me esta pasando - como si fuera tan difícil de entender, ella es hermosa y tan ingenua dulce y encantadora, la chica perfecta, con una vida muy dura, todo este tiempo creí que lo único que sentía por ti era un cariño fraternal, pero que equivocado estaba, como pude imaginar que estando a tu lado solo podría ser tu amigo... pero no te soy indiferente, lo se, cuando estoy demasiado cerca de ti te sonrojas y hasta te falta el aire... me siento como un cobarde al pensar en ti de esta manera, después de todo esta con mi hermano y el te ama...

Me levante de la cama y fui directo al baño para enjugarme la cara y aclarar mis ideas, moje mi rostro y lo talle con mis manos para retirar el exceso de agua y levante el rostro para verme al espejo - La amas Seiya y yo...

Tocaron a la puerta - Yaten ya vamos a cenar.

Voltee a ver la puerta un momento y conteste - Bajo enseguida.

Regrese mi vista al espejo - También te amo, pero mientras seas feliz no lo sabrás...

**SK**

- Y a ti que te pasa - me pregunto, Taiki.

- Nada - conteste secamente.

- Bien, seguiré, entonces - Dijo quitando importancia - La empresa se encuentra en un buen momento y si todo sigue así pronto nos expandiremos, estamos a punto de cerrar un importante negocio en Miami y si todo sale como esta planeado, pronto estaremos instalando una oficina halla...

Mi hermano continuo hablando con toda seguridad, pero yo a partir de halla, no escuche ninguna palabra. Lo que me preocupaba en realidad era mi situación con Serena, desde la ultima discusión a estado distante y pensativa, se que le molesta la presencia de Kakyuu, pero no es mala persona si la conoces... bueno si, es hermosa, pero ni la mitad de lo que Serena. Por otro lado jamas pensé que se sintiera de esa manera, el que no le digiera ciertas cosas no significa nada, digo, en realidad no hay por que hacerla enojar sin razón, no me gusta hacerlo. Y ahora, ella no habla mas conmigo, los pocos momento a solas que hemos tenido desde que entramos a clases han estado llenos de interminables silencios incomodos, llenos de frases a medio terminar y reproches inconclusos de parte de ambos, Serena y su inseguridad referente a Kakyuu, y yo mi poco tacto para comprenderla...

- Seiya !! - escuche mi nombre seguido de un estruendo, lo que me saco de mis pensamientos de inmediato.

- Oh! si Taiki me parece bien - conteste sin saber de lo que estaban hablando.

- ja, ja, ja - escuche una carcajada proveniente de mi hermano Yaten - Me nos mal que te parezca bien, que a Taiki le ataque la migraña por tu causa - dijo entre risas.

Yo de inmediato voltee a ver a Taiki, sin saber que decir.

- Que te pasa, Seiya, esto es importante y tu estas... estas en quien sabe donde - Taiki se encontraba sumamente irritado y empezaba a gritar.

- Lo se Taiki, lo siento, es que - lo mire un momento y supe que tenia que hablar - Hace mas de un mes que no estoy del todo bien con Serena, ella no quiere hablar, se rehusa a decirme lo que pasa, y... me vuelvo loco.

- Que le hiciste - pregunto en tono severo y acusador.

- Nada, Taiki - conteste irritado y confundido - No soy el malo de la película, jamas la dañaría, la amo.

- Así que eso era - dijo Yaten llamando mi atención - si, desde hace poco mas de un mes, ella a estado - trataba de encontrar la palabra exacta - extraña, molesta y sumamente irritable, en cotas ocasiones le pregunte que pasaba pero ella jamas contesta, solo se limitaba a cambiar el tema... ahora entiendo.

- Crees poder hablar con ella - pregunte dubitativo.

- Are lo que pueda, Seiya - dijo mi hermano levantandose de la mesa - Pero tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que le molesta, arregla las cosas con ella y acomoda tus prioridades - y termino por salir del comedor rumbo a la puesta.

- A donde vas.

- A hablar con ella, se donde encontrarla - dijo y sin mas salió de la casa..

**SK**

- Me imagine que estarías aquí - Escuche una voz masculina.

- Hola - voltee y le regale una sonrisa - sientate - dije palmeando es césped a mi lado.

Yaten obedeció - y dime, Sere que tal la escuela.

- Nada fuera de lo común, ya sabes un poco de esto y otro poco de aquello - dije quitando importancia a las palabras.

- Que tienes - Pregunto sin rodeos.

- Nada, estoy bien - le conteste sin verlo.

Suspiro - y empezamos de nuevo - dijo con un tono enfadado.

- Ya, ya, es que en realidad no es gran cosa.

- Se que no lo es, pero como a ti se te cae el mundo por lo que sea dilo, antes de que Seiya enloquezca por que no le quieres decir.

- Estamos en clases diferentes - dije como si eso fuera motivo suficiente para mi estado de animo.

- Y que mas - me conocía tan bien que no se quedaría conforme, pero bueno no perdía nada con intentar.

- Kakyuu, esa maldita ninfa perfecta esta en su clase y no importaría de verdad si la muy zorra, no me hubiera dicho que me quitara a Seiya - empezaba a enfadarme de nuevo ya estaba a punto de gritar.

Bufo enfadado del tema - y eso que, Sere, Seiya esta contigo, ya lo hemos hablado mil veces y otras dos mil que lo has hablado con el no es suficiente.

- Kakyuu me dijo cosas - dije preocupada - cosas que son ciertas Yaten.

- Que cosas, Serena - Pregunto un poco irritado.

- Que yo me había metido entre ellos, y es cierto, yo estaba con Taiki cuando decidí que amaba a Seiya que clase de persona hace lo que yo hice, Taiki sufría, al igual que tu, Kakyuu estaba con Seiya y a mi no me importo, Taiki es una buena persona y yo lo deje como si no importara, pase por encima de la novia de Seiya y la pisotee así como lo hice con Taiki, Soy un monstruo Yaten.

- Vaya, no pensé que aun tuvieras eso ahí - dijo apuntando a mi cabeza - Serena, es verdad, las cosas entre ustedes no empezaron de la mejor manera. Si, tu estabas con Taiki y Seiya con Kakyuu, pero tu único error fue no haberte dado cuenta de lo que sentías por Seiya antes. Y te llevaste a Taiki de por medio es verdad - me miro fijamente, de nuevo era esa mirada tan cristalina que podía ver su alma, tan pura y transparente, me producía mucha paz, deposito su mano en mi mejilla y se acerco un poco a mi - No eres una mala persona - su voz tan cerca de mi, me quito el aliento, mis mejillas se encendieron de inmediato, pero esta vez no me soltó, pude perderme en el verde de sus ojos, me faltaba el aire, pero increíblemente me sentía en paz, no podía descifrar lo que por su mente pasaba pues al igual que yo estaba perdido en mis ojos... después de un rato se separo y bajo la mirada - me tengo que ir, no regreses tarde a casa - sin decir mas se fue.

Yo aun sonrosada sentada sobre el césped del parque - que fue esto...

**SK**

Seiya, yo continuamos disgustados y sin hablar hasta que no pudimos mas. Era una tontería de mi parte hacer tanto drama por algo que o valía la pena y después de casi dos meses hable con el de todas y cada una de las inseguridades que me producía el hecho de que Kakyuu estuviera con el en clase. Seiya me aseguro que me amaba y yo a el, y de pronto así como si nada dejo de importar todo, las palabras de Kakyuu y amenaza estúpida, el mundo entero, y solo quedamos, Seiya y Serena, en paz y amandonos...

Si lugar a dudas las reconciliaciones son las mejores, pero entre nosotros y mas bien antes e nosotros hay muchas cosas inconclusas, personas dañadas y amores frustrados por lo egoístas que fuimos al entender que nos amábamos... solo espero que podamos sanar las heridas causadas y reparar los daños causados antes de que nos ahoguemos en ello...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**NOTAS**

Aquí les dejo, este capi, espero que les guste el resultado final, que mucho y demasiado trabajo me costo, lo edite y reedite mil veces... Solo espero que a final halla quedado agradable para ustedes y que no pierdan el interés en esta historia que no tardara en ponerse emocionante, lo prometo.

ESTO ES IMPORTANTE Y MUCHO, ES UN AGRADECIMIENTO MUY, PERO MUY ESPECIAL A MI QUERIDA Y ADORADA **INDO, **QUE SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR TI AMIGA CREO QUE AUN ESTARIA VOLVIENDOME LOCA POR TRATAR DE TERMINAR COHERENTE EL CAPI, MIL GRACIA POR LEERLO Y DECIRME QUE TAL, ESO ME AYUDO MARES Y AHORA QUE LO TERMINE POR FIN YA ME GUSTO EL RESULTADO FINAL.

Y bueno, esto no es menos importante, por que vienen los agradecimientos a todas las que capi con capi lo leen, a aquellas chicas lindas hermosas que son nuevas y me honran con su presencia, espero tenerlas aquí hasta el final y si mas gracias a :

**Holy Girl Iron Miden Jeann**

**Indo Kou**

**Claus:** Me halaga de verdad que crees que soy buena, y aunque todavía no me puedo llamar escritora hago lo mejor que puedo y mi mayor recompensa es que les guste a ustedes, espero tenerte de planta en este fic. Y ya veras que tu inspiración llegara a ser mucho mejor que la mía.

**Malia LoLa: **Logre tocar las fibras mas profundas de tus sentimientos y trasmitirte lo que me trasmitió a mi mientras escribía, wow!!, de verdad que ese es mi mayor premio, gracias por leer.

**raquikou**

Gracias a todas y cada una por el apoyo, y les reitero el día que no les guste, ese día se acaba la historia, cuidense mucho, mucho y nos leemos en la próxima actualización que espero que llegue en mis sueños pronto.

**Atte**

**Sandy**


	7. ANTES DE LA TORMENTA

**CAPITULO 6**

**ANTES DE LA TORMENTA**

Todo este tiempo hemos gozado de una calma asombrosa, Serena a cambiado mucho. Ahora confía plenamente en mi y entre nosotros no hay mas secretos. Por mi parte, poco a poco y con su ayuda e ido superando la perdida de mi padre. Ya han pasado 3 años y aun en ocasiones me parece que entrara por la puerta de nuestro departamento, con el rostro cansado por el arduo día en la oficina, pero sin importar nada, siempre tenia una sonrisa para nosotros, sin duda mi padre era el mejor.

Todo lo contrario de lo que Serena conoció, Kenji, para ella fue todo menos el padre a quien alguien pudiera amar, o tan solo apreciar. Pero Serena a demostrado ser mas fuerte que yo mismo, y claro siempre contara conmigo yo estaré ahí para ella, sin importar lo que pase en nuestra vidas.

- Hola amor, que tal tu día.

- Ya sabes, lo normal de muerte - dijo dramáticamente - No entiendo nada, amor - y se acerco a mi acurrucandose entre mis brazos.

Nos encontrábamos en nuestra banca habitual. Si nuestra, es raro pero las cosas mas fuertes en nuestras vidas se han discutido aquí, y que decirse de los momentos mas felices en la misma.

- Bombón - le brinde una gran sonrisa - Ya tienes casi un año, al mando de las empresas Moon, y lo haces de maravilla.

- En serio - pregunto tímidamente. Yo no me pude contener y la bese, y se que no le desagrado por que el beso fue muy emotivamente contestado.

- Lo haces mejor que nosotros mismos que ya tenemos 3 años con el cargo - le dije apenas a unos milímetros de sus hermosos y carnosos labios rosas.

De un momento a otro sin que me pudiera dar cuenta, ella estaba sentada mirandome fijamente - Que pasa, tengo algo en el rostro - pregunte sonriente, con esa sonrisa que yo se que la vuelve loca. Pero ella se puso muy seria y me miro duramente.

- Si - me contesto secamente.

Inconscientemente me lleve una mano al rostro, y en medio de todo mi desconcierto ella río - Que tengo, bombón.

- Esto - se abalanzo hacia mi y aprisiono mis labios apasionadamente, entre risas maliciosas y una adoración mutua, nos separamos con pericia y ganas de no tener que hacerlo jamas. Serena miraba fijamente mis ojos, y yo podía ver con toda claridad el celeste de los suyo, cristalinos y puros, tanto que me perdía en ellos pues lograba ver la pureza de su alma.

- No tienes ni las mínima idea, verdad.

En mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa llena de desconcierto - De que hablas - pregunte un poco ansioso.

Paso una de sus delicadas manos por el contorno de mi rostro - De lo mucho que te amo, Seiya Kou - a menudo me lo decía pero en esta confesión había algo diferente, o tal vez la diferencia radicaba en mi, nos enlazamos en un nuevo y apasionado beso, y fue en ese preciso momento que yo pude ver que no quería seguir adelante sin ella.

**SK**

" Empresas Star Light "

Sin lugar a dudas estaba satisfecho, la empresa de mi padre había crecido tanto en los últimos años, y todo gracias a nosotros, no puedo imaginar lo feliz que se sentiría el con estos resultados y sobre todo lo orgulloso que estaría de nosotros si el pudiera ver lo exitosos que somos sus hijos.

Ahora el apellido Kou, es sinónimo de grandeza, lo que todos quieren llegar a ser en la vida.

- Hola, Yaten Kou.

Yaten estaba muy acostumbrado a ser reconocido por muchas mujeres en la calle y en realidad empezaba a molestarle, siendo una persona reservada y tranquila, amante de la privacidad lo que menos necesitaba en su vida era ser perseguido por mujeres interesadas. Y mucho menos si el solo deseaba a una.

- Disculpe señorita, estoy muy ocupado, que pase un buen día - dio un ultimo vistazo al enorme espectacular que había estado observando, mejor dicho criticando para tratar de mejorar sus futuras campañas, y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar.

La mujer no trato de detenerlo por la fuerza y por supuesto que no era su deseo armar una escena, pero definitivamente no lo dejaría ir sin que antes halla escuchado lo que tenia para decir - Se que estas enamorado de Serena Tsukino, que si mi memoria no me falla es la novia de tu hermano menor Seiya.

Yaten detuvo su paso en seco, no podía ser verdad, el no se lo había confiado a nadie, pues desde que se dio cuenta de su amor por ella decidió dejarla, renunciar a luchar por su amor y conformarse con verla feliz al lado de Seiya - Que estupidez, estas diciendo - dijo con temor que supo esconder bajo una mascara de rabia en su voz.

- Nada mas que la verdad, mi querido Yaten - la chica sonreía, estaba segura de que la verdad estaba de su lado y con esta reacción del chico se lo aseguraba aun mas. Sin que se diera cuenta ya la tenia tomada del brazo con mucha violencia.

- No juegues conmigo, niña, que demonios quieres - la chica trato de soltar mi amarre pero fue en vano.

- Para empezar, que me sueltes, me lastimas - yo no era una persona violenta de manera que la solte - Gracias - me dijo frotando su brazo.

- Tengo algo que proponerte, una situación con la que los dos podemos salir ganando.

- No me interesa nada de lo que tu me puedas proponer - dije burlonamente - que te hace pensar que yo el dueño de una de las empresas mas prestigiadas del mundo, necesita algo que tu, una simple chica me pueda dar.

- Si, yo se que económicamente hablando lo tienes todo - la chica se acerco a mi y ya muy cerca hablo - Solo escuchame Yaten, si no te gusta lo que holles siempre puedes irte del lugar y no volver a verme nunca.

Algo en mi interior me decía que no era una buena idea, pero algo externo me hizo quedar - te invito un café - me dijo la chica, e hizo un ademan para que la siguiera. Caminamos un par de cuadras hasta llegar a un modesto establecimiento y adentrarnos en el.

La chica camino con mucha familiaridad, el lugar era pequeño, pero muy acogedor y cómodo, en cuestión de segundos un joven mesero se acerco a nosotros y tomo nuestra orden.

- Bueno, como te veo muy inquieto iré al grano. Eres un hombre muy guapo y rico, me sorprendería mucho el hecho de que estés solo, si no supiera que estas enamorado de Serena Tsukino.

No pude seguir escuchando y con rabia la interrumpí - No digas estupideces, Serena Tsukino, es la novia de mi hermano, como tu ya lo dijiste, jamas pondría mis ojos en ella - me levante y me disponía a irme - Con tu permiso, tengo mil cosas mas importantes que hacer que hablar de tonterías sin sentido contigo.

La chica me tomo del brazo sutilmente y detuvo mi paso - Sientate, vamos - me hizo un ademan con la mano para que me sentara - Prometiste escucharme.

- No lo prometí - dije tomando asiento de nuevo - Pero te escuchare.

- Muy bien, me pondré seria entonces, e de decirte que me fue muy difícil encontrarte solo y una oportunidad como la de hoy no podía dejarla pasar - me observo por un par de segundos y continuo - en realidad eres mucho mas guapo de lo que recordaba.

- Quien eres tu? - pregunte un poco irritado - Puedo apreciar, que me conoces mas de una simple vez, y bueno no es difícil considerando que mi foto y la de mis hermanos sale casi a diario en el periódico internacional.

Me regalo una sonrisa felina - Mi nombre es Kakyuu Tenoh, supongo que ya me recuerdas.

- Oh! , si la niña que boto mi hermano el día que mi padre falleció - la hermosa cara felina de la chica se descompuso por un momento - Y bien dime, que quieres.

- Bien - dijo con molestia en la voz - Yo amo a tu hermano y tu amas a su estúpida noviesita, esto es sencillo, ayudame y la tendrás en tus brazos, si ella esta contigo, el vendrá a mi, es sencillo e infalible si rompemos su confianza abra acabado todo entre ellos.

- Suficiente!! - le grite y golpee la mesa - No se que te hizo pensar que yo te ayudaría, en algo tan estúpido como eso, pero te lo advierto niña, dejalos en paz o yo mismo me encargare de que jamas vuelvas a ver a mi hermano - dije acercandome mas a ella - Entiendes - le di tres golpecitos en la frente y me encamine a la salida.

No jamas le haría daño, no importa que yo sufra el resto de mi vida... y ademas no es como si no tuviera tiempo, ella no se casara mañana, y todo puede cambiar sin que yo interfiera en ello...

**SK**

- Estas lista, Luna - pregunte cariñosamente entrando en su habitación.

- Dame solo un segundo, Serena - me dijo una voz desde el baño.

Pero todo esto me parecía muy extraño, Luna siempre sin importar la ocasión era la persona mas puntual del mundo. Y ademas su voz sonaba muy mal, de manera que no pude esperar y fui a su alcancé.

Lo que vi me sorprendió, bueno era cierto que desde hace tiempo casi no estoy en casa, pero eso era demasiado, mi madre estaba tan delgada y pálida que era imposible de creer, daba una impresión de completa desolación, algo que jamas me hubiera gustado ver en ella.

- Luna, te encuentras bien - le pregunte ansiosamente.

- No - se le dificultaba hablar - te preocupes, solo... necesito descansar.

- Vamos a la cama - dije dando unos pasos al frente para ayudarle a moverse.

Caminamos muy despacio y aun así perdió el equilibrio varias veces, ella siempre tan fuerte y cuidando de mi, que para mi fue tan duro que me partía el corazón verla así.

- Por que no me lo dijiste antes - dije con preocupación mas para mi que para ella - Como no me di cuenta, si estas tan delgada y pálida.

- No cariño - dijo tomando mis manos que frotaban mi frente frenéticamente llena de preocupación y culpa - No es tu culpa, ni la de nadie. Todo empezó hace mas o menos un mes, un día moría de asco y devolví el estomago y una semana después casi todo lo que ingería, hasta llegar al punto de no poder comer sin morir de asco, no te culpes - apretó un poco mas mi mano entre las suyas - Yo no quería preocupar, estas tan ocupada, perdón.

Mire el reloj que tenia en su mesita de lado, era la una y yo tenia que estar en el aeropuerto en media hora, si no me daba prisa perdería mi vuelo.

- Nada de eso, cuando regrese hablaremos, por que me tengo que ir o perderé mi vuelo - tome mi teléfono celular y me dirigí a la puerta, antes de salir voltee - Llamare al medico y en cuanto llegue a Tokio me comunicare aquí...te quiero - le dije y termine por salir.

No podía evitar sentirme culpable y sumamente preocupada. Luna y Artemis eran todo lo que tenia en el mundo y verla tan frágil no podía soportarlo, pero estaba segura de que seria pasajero, todavía hay Luna para mucho tiempo.

**SK**

Sentados mi hermano Taiki y yo en la sala de estar de nuestro departamento, me puse a pensar y a la única solución a la cual llegue fue, que no podía vivir sin mi bombón y le pediría que se casara conmigo.

- Hola, Yaten - saludo, Taiki desde el sofá - Te ves molesto, paso algo malo con tu campaña - pregunto mordazmente, Yaten era una persona sumamente perfeccionista y a pesar de que su campaña era espectacular Taiki y yo sabíamos a la perfección que el le encontraría algo mal.

- Eh, o no, no es perfecta, pero la siguiente lo será - contesto mi hermano distraídamente, mientras camina al sofá cerca de la ventana y tomaba asiento.

- Entonces por que esa cara - le pregunte juguetón.

- Nada, Seiya, no pasa nada - me contesto volteando los ojos.

Taiki se puso de pie y camino al teléfono para ordenar la cena. Cenamos en silencio, el cual me dio tiempo de pensar en lo que haría para proponerle matrimonio a la mujer de mi vida, así que sin mas fui yo quien rompió aquel silencio.

- En cuanto mi bombón regrese le pediré que se case conmigo - dije tan rápido que me quede sin aliento. Mis hermanos soltaron en seco sus cubiertos y me miraron fijamente.

- Que! - fue Yaten quien rompió aquel silencio que se había formado después de mi abrupta confesión.

- Haber, hermanito - hablo Taiki - repite lo que dijiste pero con puntos y comas, por que sinceramente creo que escuche mal - dijo mordazmente.

- Ja, ja - reí irónicamente - Muy gracioso. Pero es en serio, Serena y yo nos amamos, cada vez no resulta mas difícil separarnos, como ahora, ella en Tokio por negocios y yo aquí - dije con tono apesadumbrado - Si fuera su esposo estaría con ella.

- No!, es en serio, le pedirás que se case contigo - grito eufóricamente Taiki.

- Claro que lo es - le conteste.

Mas tarde yo en reaccionar cuando me di cuenta que Taiki esta abrazandome tan fuerte que me sofocaba. Entre toda la euforia y alegría del momento apenas nos pudimos dar cuenta que no a todos los miembros de nuestra pequeña familia le causaba tanta gracias mi futuro compromiso.

Taiki volteo a ver a Yaten quien se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos y que hasta entonces no había pronunciado mas que un simple "que" - No vas a felicitar a tu hermano - pregunto retadoramente.

- Claro - dijo casi en un susurro y se levanto de su asiento camino hacia mi. La imagen era lúgubre mas parecía por la expresión corporal que me daría el pésame, en lugar de felicitarme. Termino de llegar a mi e un tiempo que me pareció eterno, puso su mano en mi hombro y dijo de manera inaudible - Felicidades - siguió de paso tomo su abrigo y salió del departamento.

- Y a este que le pasa - le pregunte a Taiki muy impresionado por su manera de actuar. Bueno es verdad que Yaten no es la persona mas alegre del mundo, pero esto hasta a el lo sobrepasa.

- No se - dijo encogiendose de hombros - pero mejor dime ya sabes como y cuando se lo vas a proponer.

- Si, pero necesito tu ayuda.

Pasamos horas ultimando detalles, todo tenia que ser perfecto y yo me aseguraría que mi bombón jamas olvidara cuando le pedí que fuera mi esposa...

**SK**

Jamas me gusto esta ciudad, debe de ser que no tengo un solo recuerdo feliz en ella, aquí murió mi madre y me condeno a una infancia sin amor y llena de traumas por parte de Kenji, pero ahora lo comprendo si yo perdiera a Seiya no podría reaccionar diferente...

- Hola mama, hola papa, como están - me encontraba e el panteón, en todo Tokio las vueltas de la vida siempre me traían a este lugar - Se que están bien, y después de tanto sufrimiento yo se que ahora son felices - suspire mientras les depositaba en los floreros las flores que les había llevado - Sabes Kenji, a pesar de que hace tres años te perdone, ahora te puedo decir que te comprendo, por que si yo perdiera a Seiya no tendría la entereza que tu tuviste para seguir viviendo.

- Buenas tardes, señorita, hace mucho que no la veía por aquí.

- Buenas tardes, lo que pasa es que estoy en la ciudad por negocios y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de pasar a verlos - dije sonriente mientras me reincorporaba - Ahora tengo que irme, cuidelos mucho.

- como siempre, señorita Serena.

Me dirigí al auto que había rentado para moverme por la ciudad y recordé que no había hablado aun con Luna y tome mi teléfono y le marque, no sabia si era una hora adecuada pero me urgía saber como seguía.

- Si, Luna

- Si, Serena soy yo, como te fue en el viaje.

- Exhaustivo como siempre, pero eso no importa, lo que quiero que me digas es que te dijo el medico.

- Bueno pues me dijo que estaba muy anémica y que si me quería poner bien, que me alimentara mejor.

- Si, pero alguna causa debe de haber para todos esos malestares.

- Si, pero me dijo que tendría que ser paciente por que va para largo, dice que no me pondré bien hasta dentro de 8 meses mas o menos.

- Como? entonces es grabe, Luna no repares en gastos, busca otras opiniones, como 8 meses para ponerte mejor.

- Calma Serena, cualquier medico que vea me dirá lo mismo por que estoy embarazada - del otro lado solo había silencio - Serena, estas ahí.

- Aaaaaaaaah!!, felicidades!!, regreso en un par de días y te juro que o festejaremos que felicidad!!

**SK**

Después de escuchar la declaración de Seiya no pude estar mas en aquella casa, prácticamente salí huyendo, pero que mas podía hacer, camine sin rumbo por horas y finalmente llegue a este lugar " _Central parck _"

Definitivamente mi subconsciente me trajo a este lugar tal vez pensando que aquí podría encontrarla y despertar del sueño amargo en el que me sumió la felicidad de mi propio hermano, pero no se confundan, yo lo quiero el y Taiki son todo lo que tengo en la vida, pero lo que siento por Serena me sobrepasa...

- No lo puedo permitir, pensé que estaba listo, que podría dejarla partir y ser feliz sin mi, pero no puedo... no!, siento tanta impotencia, Serena, Serena - rodaron un par de lagrimas por mi mejilla.

- perdoname, Serena, perdoname por todo el daño que te are, pero no puedo dejar que te cases, no estoy listo - tome mi teléfono y marque a la única persona que no debí contactar jamas...

Sonó, Sonó - Kakyuu...

**SK**

Valla que los días vuelan. Hace un par de días estaba en saliendo de esta ciudad y ahora regreso. A mi casa, después de esta semana no me separe jamas de Seiya, por que sencillamente no puedo, ahora que lo vea al final de este pasillo le diré que no puedo vivir sin el y que lo amo, eso are.

Al doblar por el pasillo y ver la sala de espera del aeropuerto me sorprendí - No esta - camine un par de pasos tal vez estaba esperando un poco mas halla, pero nada - No esta - antes de abordar había hablado con el y me prometio venir a recogerme, no lo entiendo...

" Señorita Serena Tsukino, Señorita Serena Tsukino "

- Que es... me están boceando - mire a mi alrededor sin poder creer o mejor dicho entender lo que pasaba.

"Señorita Serena Tsukino, favor de mirar a las pantallas"

Por extraño que me pareciera obedecer a una voz sin cuerpo voltee a ver las pantallas.

"SERENA TSUKINO"

Decía en la primer pantalla.

"¿ QUIERES..."

Decía en la segunda

- Casarte conmigo?

- Seiya? - me di la vuelta con lagrimas en los ojos, y el estaba ahí, de rodillas justo frente a mi, con la pequeña casa abierta en la manos, de la cual sobresalía una hermosa piedra brillante.

- Que dices - pregunto nerviosamente.

Acto seguido, estábamos tirados en el piso del aeropuerto besandonos, me separe con dificultad y lo mere fijamente, en ese momento no existía nada ni nadie solo el, y yo perdiendome en sus hermosos zafiros - Si!

teníamos como audiencia el aeropuerto entero así que nos levantamos apenados. Fue hasta entonces que vi que Taiki y Amy estaban ahí también, mirandonos fijamente.

- Dijo que si !! - grito Seiya y me abrazo.

El aeropuerto entero nos aplaudió, mientras mi prometido y yo nos besábamos...

**Continuara...**

**Nota.**

No tengo justificación, lo se, esta vez no fue por falta de inspiración, el capi se termino en mi cabeza mucho antes de lo que lo termine, no fue falta de tiempo tampoco, pero no se si les a pasado que ya tienen todo pensado y al empezar a escribir se aburren o algo así, no es precisamente que me aburriera, por que amo saber que a ustedes les gusta esta historia y mi conciencia no me dejaba tranquila pensando una y otra vez que me lo que merecía por la espera que les hacia tener era que ya no me leyeran mas y esa es la razón por la que hoy actualizo.

Se que ya perdí lectoras, aunque sinceramente espero que no, pero eso es lo que merezco y si una sola se tomara un tiempito para leerme ósea darme otra oportunidad se los agradeceré por siempre, las quiero a todas.

Ahora a lo bueno.

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeann...**

**KuMiKo Kou**

**SAN**

**INDO KOU**

**LOYDA ASTRID**

**SerenitySey**

**serenalucy**

**raquikou**

**Claus**

**GRACIAS!!**

A todas ustedes y si alguna no le conteste el rr lo siento, y les prometo hacer todo lo posible por agilizar esta historia, pero les recuerdo que estoy un poco atada de manos por que la escuela absorbe todo mi tiempo.

cuidense las quiero mucho, mucho

atte

sandy


	8. LA FELICIDAD ES EFIMERA

**CAPITULO 7**

**LA FELICIDAD ES EFIMERA**

Todavía estoy deslumbrada, jamas pensé que lo que me esperara a mi regreso fuera la felicidad.

- Luna? - pregunte inmediato, ni todos los pajaritos que rodeaban mi cabeza me hacia olvidar como había dejado a mi madre unos días atrás. Mi noticia podía esperar, pero no su salud.

- En la cocina, Serena - escuche su dulce voz, y eso me tranquilizo, se oía mucho mejor que antes. De modo que corrí a la cocina para verla y darle un gran abrazo.

Y abrazandola fuertemente le dije - No sabes el gusto que me da que estés mejor, te extrañe.

- Serena, sueltame o harás que pase un accidente - me regaño.

Me separe de inmediato de ella, tenia razón - Luna quiero que me digas lo que te dijo el medico, estoy muy preocupada por ti.

- Sientate, cariño - me dijo dulcemente mientras escudriñaba detalladamente mi rostro que no podía ocultar mi enorme felicidad, y bueno no era para menos, una no siempre se casa con el amor de su vida - Estas radiante, Serena, creo que deberías de viajar mas seguido -e dijo mientras tomaba asiento justo frente a mi.

- Pero ahora que lo dices - la observaba con detenimiento, pues ademas de la mejoría evidente en su salud, había algo mas. Se que jamas me e destacado en ser muy observadora, pero su semblante, su mirada, algo había cambiado, definitivamente y mucho - Se te ve radiante a ti también.

Luna no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente - Pues...- decía nerviosa - Recuerdas que te dije por teléfono que tenia algo que decirte..

- Si lo recuerdo, pero pensé que era lo que te había dicho el medico - conteste un poco ansiosa.

- Pu... pues si, eso es.

- Luna!! - grite un poco - Por lo que mas quieras deja los rodeos y solo dilo, que pienso lo peor.

Y así sin darle mas largas al asunto y con evidente nerviosismo en su voz lo soltó - ESTOY EMBARAZADA.

Tarde unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar, y luego un grito salió de mi garganta y sin darme cuenta ya estaba abrazando a la única mujer a quien podía llamar madre - Wow!!! tendré un hermanito - gritaba, brincaba y lloraba de la emoción - No pudo haber legado en mejor momento, tu embarazada y yo ME CASO!!

Luna se paro en seco y me miro con los ojos bien abiertos - Tu que??- pregunto atónita.

- Me, caso - le conteste tímidamente, su expresión cambio a una de gran felicidad y me abrazo con gran entusiasmo.

- Tienes que contarme todo. Como. Cuando. Cada detalle de como fue la propuesta.

- Por supuesto, fue muy tierno y una completa sorpresa.....

Y bueno lo demás ya ustedes lo saben. entre tantas buenas noticias y la felicidad inminente que por fin cobijaba nuestras vidas , platicamos todo el resto del día hasta que mi madre se sacio en su curiosidad. Y yo por mi parte me sentía flotar, nunca había tenido en mi vida tanta perfección y le pedía al cielo que por una vez en ella me resultara todo bien y a las personas que me rodeaban.

**SK**

- SERENA!

No podía evitar sentirme mal. Aun podía detenerme, dejarla ir y ser feliz, pero mi maldito egoísmo no me lo permitía, la amaba mas de lo que mi razón me podía dejar darme cuenta. Y en definitiva era mucho mas egoísta de lo que cualquier persona podría pensar.

Caminaba como un condenado por las calles de la ciudad, ahora todo me parecía ajeno, pues estaba a punto de traicionar la confianza de la mujer que yo decía amar. Trataba de repetirme una y otra vez a mi mismo que esto lo hacia por un bien mayor, que mi hermano el cual la amaba con locura desde el primer día que la vio, no la haría feliz, que su felicidad estaba a mi lado, a mi maldito y egoísta lado.

Después de caminar lo que yo sentí fue sin sentido, llegue por fin al lugar. Una vez dentro, ya no habría lugar para echarme atrás. Llegue frente a la puerta de aquel pequeño y acogedor lugar, y dude, yo podía hacer las cosas.... yo debía, se lo debía a ellos. Entonces retrocedí solo un poco, lo haría bien y el amor de mi vida seria feliz y mi familia estaría completa.

Me decidí a irme y di media vuelta dando la espalda a aquel lugar, pero choque con una pelirroja muy bella que me regalo una sonrisa enorme.

- Hola, siento llegar tarde, pero ten por seguro que no faltaría - me dijo felinamente - ¿Entramos?

- Aaa! - lo considere un poco - Entremos - dije sin pensar.

Le abrí la puesta y la deje pasar, tomamos una mesa en el fondo, para tener privacidad, una persona tan importante como yo era reconocido con mucha facilidad y si quería que este maldito plan funcionara tendría que ser aun mas discreto de lo que alguna vez fui.

- Bueno, mi querido Yaten, la vez pasada, me satanisaste al escuchar mi plan, que te a hecho cambiar de opinión - acercaba su mano hasta tocar la mía y acariciarla suavemente.

Reaccione inconscientemente, ella me repugnaba, aunque yo mismo no distaba mucho de ella - Mantén tu distancia - le dije mientras retiraba rudamente mi mano - Estoy aquí solo por negocios - le dije fríamente - Tu y yo no somos iguales.

No pudo evitar reir - No somos iguales me dices - ironizo - Y que crees que estamos haciendo lo dos aquí, hoy....... solo socializando - río de nuevo - No mi querido Yaten, estamos aquí, por que queremos meternos en medio de una relación para quedarnos con nuestros amados, eso para mi - me decía mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a solo unos milímetros de mi rostro - Yaten, es ser iguales - susurro en mi rostro y se alejo hacia su asiento - Así que no me vengas con falsa moral, que no tiene cabida aquí, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar.

Me quede atónito, acaso aquella chica tenia razón... yo de verdad deseaba ante todas las cosas ocasionarle infelicidad a mi propio hermano, todo con tal de quedarme con la mujer que el amaba. Yo en realidad era tan cruel y egoísta como ella me lo estaba presentando. Y por sobre todo yo me quedaría ahí sentado planeando la infelicidad eterna de mi hermano y la mujer de la cual yo me había enamorado.

- Bien, tal vez es difícil para ti, pero ni tu ni yo nos veremos envueltos directamente en nada de lo que sucederá, ademas tenemos tiempo, no es que se casaran mañana - dijo sonriente, una sonrisa llena de malicia, aquella chica inmadura que había logrado engatusarme para hacer su voluntad era en realidad malvada. O será que estaba tan enamorada como yo?

De mi boca solo salió un - Que acaso no estabas enterada, Seiya le propuso matrimonio a Serena hace un par de días, ellos se casan al terminar la carrera.

- Que?! - grito y se levanto de la mesa, lo que ocasiono que las pocas personas que estaban en aquel lugar nos miraran fijamente.

- Sientate - le dije despacio y jale su mano para apurarla - No hagas teatro.

Sonrío forzadamente mientras tomaba de nuevo su asiento - Cuando demonios pensabas decirme ese pequeño detalle - me pregunto sin dejar de sonreír.

- Estaba esperando el momento indicado - le conteste con una gran sonrisa burlesca - Ahora dime, ¿que harás?.

- Será mejor que quites tu estúpida sonrisa, Yaten y me ayudes a pensar - me dijo molesta - Para empezar, ¿cuando se casan?.

. Una semana después de la graduación - le conteste tratando de quitarle importancia.

- Wow! - dijo un poco abatida - Bien entonces manos a la obra, como te dije antes nosotros no estaremos involucrados físicamente en esto, dejame los detalles a mi, de ti solo necesito que la mantengas ocupada el día de la fiesta de graduación, te are un señal y harás que vaya en busca de Seiya, entonces todo sucederá muy rápido, tu no te separaras de ella y nuestro plan tendrá éxito, entiendes.

- Seguro Kakyuu - le dije mientras me ponía de pie sacaba un billete de mi cartera y lo aventaba a la mesa - Esto bastara - le dije y me dispuse a irme del lugar.

- Mantente pendiente de tu celular, tal vez te necesite - me grito mientras salía del establecimiento. Yo solo hice un ademan con la mano para que ella supiera que le había escuchado y seguí con mi camino de regreso a casa...

**SK**

Como siempre este es el lugar ideal para nosotros. Desde el momento justo en que la vi aquí, sentada llorando desconsolada y totalmente sola supe, que mi destino era cuidarla para la eternidad, velar por su bienestar y amarla aun por sobre mi propia felicidad. No soy perfecto lo se, pero primero me corto un brazo antes de dañarla a propósito, la haré feliz y en el camino, con ella a mi lado... lo seré yo.

Me acerque sigilosamente a ella, se miraba radiante mas hermosa aun de lo que era - Siento la tardanza bombón - le dije mientras la abrazada por la espalda y le robaba un pequeño beso fugaz.

Serena me miro fijamente con sus enormes celestes que estaban aun mas llenos de luz que siempre - No te preocupes, amor acabo de llegar - decía con la sonrisa mas bella que nunca vi en su rostro, mientras con un gesto de su mano me invitaba a sentarme a su lado.

No podía dejar de verla, su belleza era solamente comparable con la de un ángel. Serena por fin era feliz y yo era en gran parte el causante de ello, con tan poco que yo podía brindarle la asía feliz. Yo solo le ofrecía mi amor y a cambio de ello yo recibía una vida llena de sus hermosas miradas celestes, que me desarmaban y enamoraban a partes iguales.

- Tiene un motivo esta cita improvisada - le pregunte después de un momento de observarla.

Ella sonrío ampliamente - Acaso necesito pretexto para ver a mi futuro esposo - me contesto mientras se acercaba a mi rostro y me daba un tierno beso.

- Por supuesto que no - le conteste totalmente desarmado ante ella.

Me sonrío y rozo mi rostro con su delicada mano - Me conoces tan bien, Seiya, que hay momentos en que me da miedo.

Tome sus delicadas manos entre las mías - No temas - le conteste antes de besar sus manos - Y dime cual es el motivo a parte de contemplarme - le dije en un falso tono engreído.

- Muy gracioso - contesto sarcásticamente mientras hacia una mueca.

Serena perdió su mirada en el hermoso atardecer que nos regalaba la naturaleza. El contraste que efectuaban los colores, parecía una hermosa danza antigua de la cual solo ella y yo éramos testigos. Los colores reflejantes en su bello rostro la hacen ver aun mas angelical. Si sin duda era feliz... somos felices.

- Me pregunto, Seiya - dijo en un susurro, mientras apretaba con fuerza mis manos - Hasta cuando.

- Hasta cuando que, bombón - le conteste sin pensar. Pero luego observe con detenimiento su expresión, lo que Serena preguntaba era hasta cuando duraría todo esto... nuestra felicidad - Hasta siempre, bombón - le conteste de inmediato, mientras la rodeaba con mis brazos en un abrazo fuerte - No temas... nunca mas, Serena.... estoy contigo y así será hasta que tu decidas lo contrario, lo juro - me separe lentamente de ella y tome su delicado rostro con mis manos. De manera inmediata me perdí en sus cristalinos ojos - Te amo - le declare en un susurro mientras me acercaba a ella y nos fundíamos en un beso.

Un beso del cual ninguno de los dos quería separarse. Un beso que decía mas de lo que las palabras o las mirada podían confesar. Un beso con el cual le confirmaba todo lo que le había dicho, y no eso, le hacia miles de promesas mas, promesas que ella podía sentir, promesas que eran selladas y hechas al mismo tiempo; en aquel dulce y apasionado beso de amor. realizado en el único lugar en donde se podían realizar promesas entre nosotros.... En la misma banca de _"central parck" _que había sido testigo de cuanta cosa importante sucedía en nuestra vida..

**SK**

El tiempo pasa volando... hace dos meses que Seiya me pidió matrimonio. Los preparativos de la boda y la graduación ocupan todo mi tiempo. Falta tan poco, y con una madre embarazada, la cual por cierto se ve adorable con su pequeño vientre apenas abultado de tres meses, que no me puede ayudar mucho, terminare por volverme loca. Y por otro lado, esta calma empieza a asustarme, siempre pensé que la loca de Kakyuu reaccionaria igual a una enferma mental al enterarse del compromiso, pero no fue así, ella.... reacciono normal. Pero bueno eso no debe de preocuparme, pero lo que en realidad me preocupa es otra cosa.

- Ya por favor!!! no puedo mas - me queje mientras apartaba el teléfono.

- Vamos, Serena, tenemos que acabar con esto ahora - me regañaba Taiki - Falta solo un mes y aun no has terminado con esto.

- Taiki, si sigo así terminare por volverme loca - le dije mientras hacia un puchero - Y estoy segura que no quieres que tu hermano se case con una loca!!!

Amy venia desde la cocina con bebidas para los tres - Vamos, Sere, falta poco - me dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras me daba mi bebida.

- Poco! - dije casi sin aliento. bueno estaba dramatizando un poco, pero es que de verdad estaba exhausta, la boda, la graduación y mi madre embarazada no me dejaban descansar como tendría que hacerlo - Te parece poco esto - le pregunte con angustia mientras levantaba un bonche de hojas.

- Bueno no tan poco - me concedió con una pequeña sonrisa - Pero tengo que decirte, que eres la novia mas quejumbrosa que conozco.

- Oh! ya lo vivirás tu Amy y entonces, solo entonces sabrás, por lo que paso - le dije dramáticamente mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza al enorme bonche de hojas - Ademas, no se en que momento esto se convirtió en la gran boda.

- Bueno, Serena - empezó a decir Taiki - Eres una de las empresarias mas prestigiadas a nivel mundial y te casas con uno de lo empresarios cuyo apellido es Kou, era totalmente normal que a lista de invitados creciera como lo hizo.

- Es verdad, Sere, Taiki tiene razón - me decía mientras se sentaba en las piernas de su amado y le daba un dulce y tierno beso - Ademas nos tienes trabando horas extras contigo, así que manos a la obra.

- Manos a la obra - dije entre molesta y cansada mientras tomaba el teléfono y empezaba de nuevo a marcar.

Después de largas horas de llamada interminables, que consistían desde confirmaciones a la boda hasta contrataciones de mas personal para la misma, terminamos con la lista que me parecía interminable.

- Wow! - dije mientras me ponía de pie y me estiraba un poco - Pensé que nunca terminaríamos - Y de manera inconsciente voltee a ver el reloj, ya era tarde y Seiya aun no regresaba. Solo me basto mover mi mirada unos milímetros para verlos ahí, los tres prestigiados empresarios de apellido Kou, vestido de manera informal en una hermosa foto que con seguridad su padre les había sacado un par de años atrás.

- Debe de estar aun en junta, sabes como se prolongan esas cosas - dijo Taiki sacandome de mis cavilaciones.

- Oh, si por supuesto - dije distraídamente, pues en primera instancia si era por Seiya mi preocupación, pero al ver el retrato de aquellos tres chicos colgado en la pared, se me vino a la mente solo uno de ellos y no fue Seiya.

- Taiki, hace cuanto que no salen juntos los tres, solo por hacerlo.

- Bueno, pues antes lo hacíamos con mucha regularidad, pero..... - se quedo callado, trataba de recordar, pero no podía.

- Lo imagine - dije un poco entristecida, pues cuando yo los conocí, cuando Seiya era solo mi amigo, antes de tener aquel breve romance con Taiki, ellos eran una familia.... Feliz - Crees que yo tenga la culpa de su lejanía - Pregunte con una duda genuina.

- Oh! no... no, no, no - me dijo en tono un poco incrédulo - Serena, nunca lo pienses, eres.... una luz en nuestras vidas, te queremos mucho - me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo reconfortable - No te preocupes pequeña, esto pasa, ya veras que dentro de poco seremos los mismos de siempre.

Me separe de el y lo mire al rostro fijamente - Que crees que le pase a Yaten, Taiki.

- Bueno... el es reservado, sabes, siempre lo a sido, no te puedo negar que estoy preocupado, el se ve - hizo un breve silencio - Apagado, esta sufriendo, y no quiere que nos demos cuenta.

- Lo se, el es mi amigo y con todo esto de la boda y las miles cosas que traigo en mi cabeza no e podido hablar con el, y lo que es peor, el no me deja siquiera verle... crees que soy muy egoísta - le pregunte seriamente.

El me miro con incredulidad - Egoísta tu - río suavemente - No, Serena, si hay algo en la vida que no eres es precisamente ser egoísta, ademas mereces ser feliz.

- Gracias - le dije sinceramente - Hablare con el... y todo se solucionara - le dije sonriente.

- Ahora me voy, ya es tarde, dile a Seiya que lo amo y que nos vemos mañana.

- Esta bien.

Ya estaba fuera del departamento cuando recordé que Amy estaba ahí, de manera que metí mi cabeza por la puerta y grite - Gracias por ayudarme Amy. Nos vemos luego. Ya vete a casa!!

Y termine por irme, ahora tenia una nueva misión auto impuesta, hablaría con Yaten y llegaría al fondo de su dolor, el era mi amigo y siempre me había apoyado en todo. Y si lo único que yo podía hacer por el era apoyarlo y escucharlo lo haría y lo haría mañana mismo...

**SK**

Mi conciencia no me a dejado estar tranquilo. Se que mis hermanos están muy preocupados por mi, apenas los veo desde que hable con Kakyuu. Pero con que cara me puedo plantar frente a ellos, cuando estoy haciendo todo lo posible por destruir la felicidad de uno. Y Serena, la he visto de lejos un par de veces, ella se ve aun mas hermosa de lo que de por si es, con que cara me planto frente de ella y le deseo la felicidad que se merece, cuando me quema por dentro que su felicidad no este a mi lado. Y me maldigo a mi mismo una y otra vez por ser tan ruin y trato de convencerme que es lo mejor y vuelvo a maldecirme por haber puesto mis ojos en ella cuando ya era de otra persona. Y esos pensamientos son cíclicos y pasan cada segundo por mi mente desde hace dos meses.

Y me digo a mi mismo que puedo hacer algo al respecto. Ya antes había renunciado a ella y me había conformado con solo verla feliz a lado de mi hermano. Por que maldita sea tenia que ser ahora diferente... cual era el maldito motivo, es que acaso de verdad pensaba que tenia una oportunidad a su lado, es que acaso de verdad pensaba que yo podía ser el y hacerla feliz. O solamente alimentaba mis ilusiones sin fundamentos... o será que muy en el fondo de mi ser solo deseaba que ella lo supiera...

Sonó mi celular. Lo deje timbrar un par de veces antes de tomarlo y fijarme en la pantalla - Serena!! - mire incrédulo, era ella. Acaso se me daba una oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, de probar que no habría cambio alguno si yo le decía lo que sentía por ella.

- Diga, al habla Yaten Kou - Trate de sonar normal, con mi habitual forma de contestar.

- Hola, Yaten, habla... Serena

- Hola, Serena, cuanto gusto escucharte.

- Bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, tanto que aun no me has felicitado por mi futuro matrimonio.

Escuche claramente como mi corazón se partía en mil pedazos, pero no se lo mostraría - Oh! tienes razón, yo.. lo siento, por supuesto que te felicito, espero sean muy felices - dije hipócritamente. Ella no lo noto por supuesto, pero claro que lo era.

- Gracias, Yaten..... Pero sabes, me haces falta.

E involuntariamente la esperanza creció en mi - Por que lo dices, a caso no eres feliz - le pregunte deseando que la respuesta fuera no.

- Por supuesto que si... Pero me hace falta mi amigo.

- Amigo - dije desilusionado, pero que mas podía esperar, una declaración de amor por teléfono.

- Yaten, podemos vernos.

- Serena, lo siento - pero no me dejo terminar.

- Por los viejos tiempos, Yaten, si.

Como negarme, era mi oportunidad, la vería y le diría lo mucho que la amo y espero que sea suficiente para poder dejarla ser feliz - Claro, voy a tu encuentro, en donde estas.

- En casa, pero nos vemos en 15 minutos en el parque, ya sabes donde, ok.

- Muy bien, hasta dentro de 15 minutos entonces - Y colgué, en 15 minutos cambiaría por completo la manera en la que ella me miraba, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas en el trayecto, traba de aclarar mi mente, para ser conciso y aceptar de una buena vez lo inevitable, ella nunca seria para mi..... Caminaba despacio por el parque, o lo que pasa es que yo todo lo veía en cama lenta. Y a lo lejos en el mismo lugar de siempre recargada bajo el árbol estaba ella, esperando por mi, mas bella que nunca...

- Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado - dije mientras me acercaba mas a ella. Dio un pequeño salto, al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia hasta que escucho mi voz.

- Yaten - dijo levemente sobresaltada - Estaba un poco distraída.

Le sonreí - Y bien, soy todo tuyo.

Y sin mas preámbulos ella dijo - Estoy muy preocupada por ti, y tus hermanos también.

- No deberías, tienes cosas mas importantes de que preocuparte - dije agriamente.

- Que sucede contigo, Yaten - me dijo enfadada - Por que me tratas, así. Dime que maldita cosa te hice o que es lo que te pasa, por que me duele verte así - fue bajando su voz hasta que esta quedo en un susurro, yo solo podía verla, miraba su desesperación por saber, por ayudarme - Tu crees que para mi es fácil, todo esto - pregunto mirandome con sus ojos levemente cristalizados - Soy.... soy mas feliz de lo que un día pensé serlo y una de las personas que mas amo en el mundo, esta padeciendo y yo no se que tiene por que no me permite acercarme.

- Yo.... nunca pensé - no sabia que decir, se suponía que yo le diría que la amaba, pero como hacerlo cuando ella estaba ahí, así, por mi - Lo siento, yo...... solo no puedo - le di la espalda, me iría y lejos para no poder dañarla - Me tengo que ir.

Y camine, pero su suave mano me detuvo. Su solo contacto obtuvo una reacción en todo mi cuerpo - No te vallas, dimelo por favor.... yo entenderé, lo que sea, esta seguro conmigo. pero por favor no te vallas..... Yaten.

- No Serena, tu... tu no quieres escucharme... solo... solo deja que me valla y se muy feliz - no podía decirle y ella no me dejaba ir. Yo estaba haciendo el mayor sacrificio por amor y ella no me dejaba ir. Tome su mano y me libere del amarre, y entonces camine de nuevo, pero ella no se daría por vencida y se paro justo frente a mi en fracción de segundos.

- Nunca tuve una verdadera familia, Yaten - Sus ojos ahora dejaban caer delicadas lagrimas por sus mejillas y su voz comenzaba a sonar entrecortada - Padecí toda mi vida al lado de Kenji.... y ... y luego - pauso, el nudo en su garganta no la dejaba seguir - La vida me trajo hasta aquí... y los conocí...y... supe lo que era una...... familia.

Lloraba desconsolada, lo que decía me conmovía hasta lo mas profundo del alma, éramos su familia y el haberme enamorado de ella destruía su mundo y desde cualquier punto en el que yo mirara la estaba haciendo sufrir.

Así que hice lo único que pude hacer en esos momentos. La tome entre mis brazos y apreté con fuerza contra mi pecho, si de cualquier forma sufriría por mi, que lo hiciera a causa de la verdad - No llores, por favor... me parte el alma, Serena - ella solo se desahogaba en mi pecho, nunca me sentí tan mal por algo, como en esos momentos me sentía por ser el causante de su llanto - Serena, no sabes cuanto lo siento... Pero si de cualquier forma tu sufres por mi causa te diré la verdad.

La separe de mi pecho y limpie un par de lagrimas que derramaban sus ojos, la mire fijamente y sin pensarlo mas solo lo dije - Serena Tsukino, estoy enamorado de ti.

Ella se quedo en shock. Un momento pensé que se desvanecería en mis brazos. Me miraba fijamente, al menos ya había parado de llorar - Que.... Que dices - Pregunto en un susurro muy confundida.

- Que te amo.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás - Pero.... tu..... desde cuando.

- Desde siempre, antes de Taiki, mucho antes de Seiya, pero para cuando me di cuenta tu... tu ya no eras libre. Y yo solo puede quedarme a tu lado fingiendo ser tu amigo, mendigando un poco de tu cariño.

- Yaten, yo jamas...

- Ahora puedes comprender mi dolor - le pregunte irónicamente - solo tienes que imaginar que Seiya se casa con otra y lo sabrás - le di la espalda de nuevo, no podía verla mas, ella no entendía lo que pasaba y como culparla.

- Si yo lo hubiera sabido, tal vez...... tal vez ahora me casaría con otro.

Mi corazón revivió con sus palabras - No juegues conmigo, Serena.

Se acerco lentamente a mi y me abrazo por la espalda - Se que lo que te voy a decir esta totalmente fuera de lugar.... Pero en verdad te digo que si en su momento me hubiera enterado de esto serias tu el dueño de mi corazón.

Me voltee inconscientemente y la tome por los brazos - Que dices - le pregunte un poco agitado, yo jamas pensé que ella me diría algo así.

- Yo....me enamore de ti - dijo muy bajo - Se que parezco un monstruo, pero Seiya, el y yo solo éramos amigos, estábamos juntos, si. Y entonces tu entras de lleno a mi vida y mueves cada fibra de mi ser....- se quedo callada y bajo la mirada - Si tu me hubieras dicho algo entonces..... pero ya no importa - se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloro de nuevo cayendo de rodillas al césped.

Mientras, yo no podía asimilar lo que ella acabada de decirme, ella sentía lo mismo que yo en aquel entonces, y si yo no hubiera sido tan cobarde ella estaría conmigo.

- Pero lo amo - dijo entre sollozos - Mas que a mi vida, lo amo... perdón.

Ella me amaba o por lo menos lo hizo, era suficiente para mi.... Antes no luche por ella, pero ahora no dejaría ir la oportunidad.

Me acerque y le di la mano - Levantate y deja de llorar, el pasado no se puede cambiar - tomo mi mano y la ayude a ponerse de pie, ese había sido mi señal, ella seria feliz a mi lado, solo tenia que quitar a Seiya del medio...

**SK**

El tiempo se me estaba de las manos. Hoy nos graduábamos. Y mi mente solo se encontraba en el mismo lugar momento desde mi platica con Yaten. Yo había cumplido mi palabra, jamas le comente nada a nadie, mucho menos a Seiya. Y el continuo comportandose de la misma manera, pero ahora yo sabia el motivo y su dolor me dolía, por que yo era la causante. Y por otro lado, no logro comprender como me atreví a decirlo algo que nunca considere, que lo ame... y que en su momento hubiera dejado todo por el.

Estamos en casa Amy y yo arreglandonos para nuestro baile. Oficialmente ya nos habíamos graduado, pero como en todo el baile que seria en la mansión Tenoh era el gran suceso. Pero en mi mente se reflejaba la misma imagen una y otra vez, Yaten.

- Serena, que pasa, llevas media hora tratando de maquillarte el mismo ojo - me dijo una sonriente Amy - Deja que te ayude - y tomo el pincel.

Amy se miraba hermosa, acostumbrados como os tenia a verla con solo brillo labial y unos jeans, cualquier cambio en ella era enorme, llevaba un hermoso vestido largo en color negro, con escote en forma de corazón y un tirante grueso, ceñido a su hermoso cuerpo, el vestido tenia una abertura por un lado que dejaba ver una de sus hermosas piernas, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en un sencillo peinado. Pero el conjunto era espectacular, ella irradiaba belleza.

Yo por mi parte me miraba en el espejo y me sentía ajena, la misma sensación que tenia desde que hable con Yaten. Mi vestimenta era mucho mas sencilla que la de mi amiga, pues había decidido que el glamour vendría el día de la boda que seria solo una semana después.

- Lista, estas perfecta - me dijo y me invito a mirar. Era verdad, me veía hermosa, como si no fuera yo, como si estuviera viendo a una persona ajena a mi, así me veía, por que sin duda alguna así me sentía.

- Gracias - le dije y le sonreí - Quien se hubiera imaginado que eras tan buena, para esto cuando tu nunca lo usas - dije y reímos.

Sonó el timbre de la casa y mi madre abrió.

Yo me ponía los últimos detalles en mi peinado en el baño.

- Serena, Amy, los chicos están aquí - Grito Luna.

Al escucharla, deje de manera descuidada el frasco de gotas para el cabello que tenia en las manos, sin darme cuenta que se había derramado.

- Listas ! - dije al llegar a la sala de estar de mi casa.

Nos miraron, y se quedaron boquiabiertos.

- Se ven hermosas - dijeron al unísono - Nos vamos.

- Si - contestamos las dos. Nos ofrecieron sus brazos y lo tomamos.

- Regreso pronto, cuidate!! - le grite a mi madre.

**SK**

Ring! ring! - Diga.

- Tengo horas llamando, por que no me contestas.

- Que es lo que quieres?

- Sabes que te necesito aquí, estamos los dos en esto..... tengo todo listo, pero tienes que venir a hacer tu parte.

- No te preocupes Kakyuu, ahí estaré.

- Bien solo quería estar segura, aun tienes tiempo, esto apenas empieza y el show será mas tarde, te espero.

- Ahí estaré.

**SK**

Llegamos a aquella enorme mansión.

- Que pasa bombón, te ves inquieta.

- Lo estoy, pero debes ser los nervios, amor, solo faltaba una semana para casarnos - le dije sonriente mientras lo besaba.

La puesta del auto fue abierta y me ofrecieron la mano para bajar de el. La mansión era simplemente un sueño, aun no entraba y podía darme cuenta el infinito buen gusto con la cual estaba decorada, apenas podía creer que la dueña de ella fuera Kakyuu. Al cabo de solo unos segundos Seiya me alcanzo y ofreció su brazo, el cual tome y nos dirigimos a la entrada. Justo cuando nos encontrábamos frente a la gran puesta labrada, esta fue abierta, dejando que las personas dentro nos observaran.

No muy lejos de nosotras logre ver a la odiosa anfitriona, junto a una hermosa mujer castaña y joven y apuesto rubio. Al vernos de inmediato se acercaron a nosotros guiados por Kakyuu.

- Hola!! - dijo mientras saludaba a mi novio con beso en ambas mejillas y luego hipócritamente hacia lo mismo conmigo - Espero que se la pasen muy bien, sean bienvenidos a mi casa - dijo asciendo un ademan para que la observáramos en todo su esplendor.

- Kakyuu, por favor - la reprendió aquel apuesto rubio - Espero que estén cómodos y que disfruten de su estancia - nos dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Gracias - le contesto Seiya cortésmente.

- Oh!, pero en donde quedaron mis modales - dijo fingidamente Kakyuu - Permitanme presentarlos - dijo llamando a la hermosa chica con la mano - Seiya, te presento a Rei Hino, y e de decirte que la dejaste impactada.

- Mucho gusto - dijo mi novio y le ofreció la mano.

Kakyuu me jalo mientras yo miraba como aquella chica casi se comía con los ojos a Seiya.

- Te presentare a mi hermano - me dijo.

- Hermano, permiteme presentarte a una amiga - claro pensé yo amigas - Serena Tsukino, te presento a mi hermano Haruka Tenoh.

El rubio tomo mi mi mano y la beso - es un placer.

- Igualmente, gracias.

- Bueno los dejo, tengo que hacerme cargo de los demás invitados, espero que se diviertan - y solo pude ver como se alejaba, dejandonos a Seiya y a mi lejos el uno del otro con otra compañía.

Haruka Tenoh resulto ser una persona muy amable y divertida, pero yo no podía dejar de ver a Seiya y la mujer esa Rei Hino que prácticamente se le ofrecía.

- Me disculpas un momento, iré con mi novio - le dije mas secamente de lo que hubiera querido.

- O por supuesto sigue disfrutando de la fiesta - me dijo y se retiro del lugar.

Me abría paso en la multitud cuando choque contra alguien - Lo siento.

- No te preocupes, no me dolió demasiado.

Esa voz yo la conocía - Yaten!!

- El mismo - contesto sonriente.

- Que haces aquí - le pregunte un sorprendida.

- Tu misma me pediste que viniera o ya te arrepentiste.

- No, no.... solo no pensé que vinieras, me da gusto verte.

- Te parece si salimos un momento - me pregunto - lo que pasa es que hay mucha gente aquí.

- Si, esta bien - le dije y lo seguí afuera, con la mirada busque a Seiya y lo vi a lo lejos con un grupo de chicos, podía salir tranquila la escultural chica ya no lo asediaba mas.

La noche transcurrió calmada, por lo general, estuve poco tiempo con mi novio, pero le daría su espacio al fin de cuantas lo tendría para siempre conmigo en una semana.

Yo por mi parte pase la mayor parte del tiempo con Yaten, hablando trivialidades y bailando un par de canciones, el tiempo a su lado pasaba rápido siempre y este día no seria la excepción. Nunca tocamos el tema hablado en el parque y yo sentí un gran alivio al darme cuenta que después de todo el seguiría siendo mi amigo como siempre.

Mire mi reloj y con sorpresa me di cuenta que eran cerca de las dos de la mañana - Yaten, busquemos a Seiya, estoy cansada.

- Por supuesto - me contesto, pero sonó su teléfono - Me disculpas un momento, te alcanzo.

- Si - dije y emprendí el camino.

Una bolita de chicos estaba al pie de la escalera y les pregunte por mi novio, uno de ellos me contesto que hacia un buen rato lo había visto subir y que pensaba que estaba conmigo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces subí las escales casi corriendo, mi cabeza daba vueltas, y me repetía a mi misma que esto tenia que ser un error, el no me podía..... no era un error. Al final de un pasillo enorme estaba una habitación con las puertas abiertas, de la cual salían diferente sonidos extraños. Al instante mis ojos se cristalizaron, pero seguí caminando tratando de convencerme a mi misma que esto no era cierto, que Seiya no me podía hacer esto a una semana de casarnos. Y a solo un metro, el mundo tal cual lo conocía se derrumbo para siempre.

- Oh! si!! Sigue!! - escuche gemidos - Mas Seiya, mas.

El si me estaba haciendo esto... camine despacio por inercia hasta quedar justo debajo del umbral de la puerta, mejor vista no pude obtener de haberlo deseado. Ahí frente a mi, estaba mi prometido.... desnudo, haciendolo con otra mujer. Recuerdo querer gritar y arrastrar a esa mujer por toda la casa, pero solo permanecía ahí viendo como sus cuerpo iban y venían al compás y escuchando como ella gritaba de placer. Viendo sin ver en realidad, escuchando sin lograr comprender lo que pasaba, solo ahí parada bajo el umbral de la puerta teniendo el mas nefasto show que puede esperar ver alguna vez en mi vida.

No se si el tiempo fue corto o largo, hasta que sentí que alguien me tomaba entre sus brazos y me apretaba contra su pecho. Solo se que acababa de morir, por que en definitiva después de ver esto yo no quería vivir mas.

- Serena, reacciona - Escuchaba a lo lejos, pues todo lo que yo podía reproducir en mi cabeza era como el hombre que decía amarme entraba y salía de otra mujer - Serena, por favor, por favor, estoy aquí.

Escuchaba la urgencia de esa voz, el quería que regresara y yo solo quería morirme. Me tomo por ambos brazos y me sacudió un poco, lo cual me hizo reaccionar y darme cuenta que era Yaten quien estaba a mi lado. Yo solo pude verlo y apuntarle con mi mano hacia donde se encontraba Seiya.

- Seiya!! - Grito incrédulo - Que demonios haces - Rugía, estaba molesto, furioso por lo que me estaba haciendo. Imaginen lo que sentía yo.

Seiya levanto su mirada después de lo que me parecieron horas y entonces me vio, y luego la vio a ella, a la mujer de la cual estaba dentro - Serena, no - dijo apartando a la mujer con violencia y tratando de llegar a mi - No es lo que parece - decía desesperado.

Entonces lo encare - A mi me parece que tenia Sexo con ella, Seiya.

- Serena, no.....si, pero dejame explicarte yo...

Entonces Yaten se abalanzo contra el y lo golpeo tan fuerte que fue a dar al suelo, tuve que intervenir por que de lo contrario estoy segura que lo mataría - No vale la pena, llevame a casa por favor.

Yaten me saco de aquel lugar. Seiya gritaba mi nombre y me pedía una oportunidad, pero las palabras no arreglarían el daño que el me había causado, mi mundo se desmoronaba con cada paso que yo daba y nada, ni nadie podía evitarlo, solo me quedaba aferrarme a Yaten hasta estar sola.

Pero si yo pensaba que ya nada podía estar peor me equivoque.

Ring!! ring!! - diga - conteste en tono muerto.

- Serena, soy Artemis, es Luna..... ella perdió al bebe...

**CONTINUARA....**

Bueno chicas, se que tarde pero espero y haya valido la pena, quería que este capi fuera perfecto, y bueno se que no lo logre, pero espero que por lo menos se hacer que un poco, pues es el capi mas importante de todo el fic, de aquí en adelante va lo que era la historia originalmente pensada.

Y les agradezco por el apoyo, la paciencia y el cariño que me brindan a pesar de que yo tarde tanto en actualizar, este capi es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes que se comen la uñas con este fic y le digo que después de mucho estrés escolar estoy libre y sin reprobar nada, espero poder subir otro capi antes de que se acabe este año, no les prometo mucho por que luego ni les cumplo, pero tratare, lo que creo poder prometer es agilidad en este fic, puesto que tendré unas largas vacaciones en las cuales me enfocare a terminar mis dos historias que tengo publicadas, y de paso les dejo un pequeño aviso, que en cuanto termine esta historia o la otra que creo que es mas viable subiere un proyecto nuevo, pero no se, a lo mejor me espero a terminar esta historia para no seguir atrasando.

Como sea pues yo les aviso, cuidense mucho.

A no crean que se me olvida, no puedo terminar este capi formalmente sin agradecerles de manera individual a cada una de ustedes que siguen mis locuras.

**KuMiKo Bou**

**miki1920 **

**uz sandra**

**SeReNyMoOn**

**LOYDA ASTRID**

**INDO KOU**

**Optam**

**raquikou**

**serenalucy**

**SerenitySey **

Gracias de nuevo por todo su apoyo!!!!!

**ATTE**

**Sandy**


	9. UN RAYO DE LUZ

CAPITULO 8

UN RAYO DE LUZ

Serena estaba increíblemente tranquila, o por lo menos eso era lo que me permitía ver.

Colgó el teléfono sin expresión alguna, y poso su mirada en mi. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta lo mucho que le estaba doliendo todo esto. Y al parecer su noche no acababa aun.

- Me puedes llevar al hospital, Yaten - me pidió tan bajo que apenas logre escucharla.

- Claro, Serena, pero que pasa - le pregunte seriamente preocupado. Me preocupaba su falta de reacción, ella fríamente había encarado a Seiya y ....... parecía estar como en el limbo.

- Pasa, que Luna tuvo un accidente y esta ahí - no dijo mas, solo abrió la puerta del coche y se metió en el.

Di un ultimo vistazo, a la casa y a lo lejos logre vislumbrarlo a el, mi hermano al cual había ayudado a destrozarle la vida, se acercaba con paso basilante al coche. Al parecer trato con esfuerzo de ver con claridad, no se que demonios le hizo Kakyuu pero se miraba tan fuera de si mismo, que asustaba.

- Serena!! - grito a lo lejos. Yo la mire dentro del auto, al parecer no lo había oído y si lo había hecho, lo ignoro de maravilla, pues seguía perdida en sus pensamientos carente de expresión.

El camino al hospital fue muy callado. Serena no lloraba, no reía, y hasta su misma tristeza la ocultaba. Yo por mi parte trataba de imaginar el dolor que sentía. Y llegue a la conclusión que debía ser el mas grande que a sentido, pues no la dejaba reaccionar. No me di cuenta el momento en que llegamos al hospital hasta que escuche su parca voz.

- Dejame aquí, regresare rápido - me volteo a ver con sus celestes apagados - No te vallas, por favor.

- No te preocupes - le conteste en un fingido tono jovial - Estaciono el coche y voy a tu alcance.

- Como gustes - contesto y salió del auto para dirigirse al hospital.

Tarde poco tiempo en encontrar un sitio en donde colocar el auto. pero al parecer fue el suficiente puesto que me encontré a Serena en la entrada.

Al verla mas de cerca, pude notar que ella lloraba - Que paso, Serena - le pregunte con urgencia en mi voz.

Ella subió su mirada hasta topar con mis ojos. Pude ver que sus celestes no lo eran mas y todo el dolor que albergaba su alma - Sacame de aquí - me exigió sollozante - Llevame a un lugar en donde no pueda dañar a la gente que amo.

Que estaba diciendo, no podía comprender. Solo podía verla llorar abrazada de si misma - Serena, dime que pasa, puedo ayudar - le asegure mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos y la apretaba contra mi pecho.

- Llevame, lejos, Yaten, sacame de Nueva York - sus lagrimas quemaban mi piel y sus sollozos destrozaban mi alma. Que había ayudado a que te hicieran Serena - Por favor, por favor - decía suplicante, y entonces la perdí. Serena siguió repitiendo las mismas dos palabras por mucho tiempo, hasta que el cansancio la obligo a permanecer callada y sollozante.

Después de un rato, trate de hablar con ella. Tenia que saber que mas le había pasado ese día. Pero todo intento fue inútil. Serena dejo de llorar y al parecer de hablar. Y con seguridad lo que termino por derrumbar sus barreras fue lo que sea que halla escuchado dentro de ese hospital mientras yo estacionaba el coche. Lo único que dijo fue nuevamente "llevame lejos, por favor" y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

¿Que podía hacer yo? si yo mismo era el culpable de su infelicidad, si yo que decía amarla con todo el corazón, me antepuse ante lo que con seguridad era su felicidad eterna, ¿que podía hacer yo? que no fuera cumplir con sus deseos....NADA, yo no podía hacer mas que sacarla de aquel lugar lleno de los recuerdos que con toda seguridad la atormentarían día a día. Si, lo se soy una basura, yo le hice daño, pero de ahora en adelante viviré solo para hacerla feliz. Se que será un camino duro, pero será el preció que yo pagare por estar a su lado.

SK

Fui una espectadora mas, sin duda. Pero había una gran diferencia entre ellos y yo.

La vi pasar a mi lado, con el rostro inescrutable. Esa era mi señal, ahora estaba hecho y Yaten evidentemente cumplía con su parte del trato, pues inmediatamente salió tras ella. Seiya por su parte apenas podía, ponerse en pie, y en su hermoso rostro se notaba la desesperación por alcanzarla y explicarle, lo que sea que el pudiera explicar en esos momentos.

Me destrozaba el hecho de verlo de aquella manera, su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Claro que no, todo era parte del plan, el no tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella y por supuesto que Serena se negaría a escucharlo. Cualquiera lo haría, todo había salido tan endemoniadamente bien..... Pero lo peor de todo esto es que no me hacia sentir bien, y mucho menos satisfecha. Tenia mi oportunidad, pero el preció era muy alto.

Después de verlos partir me arme de valor. Era mi turno, ahora tenia que hacer acto de presencia y realizar la ultima actuación para desligarme de cualquier culpa. Seiya estaba muy fuera de si, gritaba su nombre, pero ella ya no estaba. Me partía el corazón verlo así. De sus hermosos zafiros caían amargas lagrimas, con toda seguridad el no entendía lo que pasaba, por supuesto que no lo entendía, la droga era poderosa; el jamas lo sabría, no por su propia cuenta.

Sentado al pie de las escaleras viendo fijamente hacia la dirección por donde se había ido Serena, se encontraba el, semidesnudo, recobrando el control de su mente y de cuerpo. Me acerque con cautela, lo ultimo que deseaba en esos momentos era alterarlo aun mas. Y aun faltaba el broche de oro para la peor velada de su vida.

- Seiya, ponte en pie, vamos a la casa - mi tono de voz era suplicante. Seiya no contesto, solo me regalo una mirada, sus zafiros habían dejado de tener el brillo característico, su mirada me pareció tan gélida que me paralizo por un momento. ¿Que demonios le había hecho?. En ese momento me dieron unas enorme ganas de llorar y a mi mente vinieron las sabias palabras de mi hermano " Kakyuu no debes forzar las cosas.... no se que tramas, pero si de verdad quieres a ese chico deja que sea feliz".

Claro que Haruka no podía imaginarse si quiera todo lo que tramaba, pero hoy me arrepiento, aunque se que no sirve de nada y que no hay vuelta atrás. Si en mis manos estuviera regresaría el tiempo y nunca, nunca me interpondría en su felicidad. Ahora es muy tarde, pero el siempre me tendrá a su lado. Será el precio que yo pague por estar con el.

- Bien - me contesto después de un rato. trato de pararse, pero la droga no se había esfumado aun de su cuerpo y no pudo hacerlo solo.

- Te ayudo - le dije mientras lo tomaba del brazo y ayudaba a que se incorporara y entrábamos a paso lento a la casa, que ahora estaba vacía a excepción de tres personas.

En medio de la estancia se encontraban Amy y Taiki quien nos observaban con atención y preocupación en sus rostros. A lo alto de la escalera mirando con atención se encontraba mi hermano. Su mirada era penetrante y de un tremendo reproche, no pude soportarlo y en el mismo momento en que Taiki tomo a Seiya para ayudarlo rompí en llanto. Mi hermano era lo único que tenia en el mundo, jamas podría soportar su decepción y a pesar de no saber lo que había pasado en realidad, el si sabia que yo había tenido mucho que ver.

- Kakyuu - me dijo muy despacio mientras se acercaba mas a mi - Ya se fueron - guardo un momento silencio, como esperando a que por lo menos lo mirara, pero me era imposible, no podía soportar esa mirada, por lo menos no de el - Kakyuu, mirame - al no obtener respuesta, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y delicadamente lo levanto para verme - Deja de llorar - dijo dulcemente regalandome una sonrisa - No se lo que hiciste, pero se que es muy malo - me dijo sin cambiar el tono dulce de su voz y abranzandome con fuerza - No te juzgaré, pues ya no tiene remedio, lo hecho, hecho esta..... te amo Kakyuu, eres lo único que tengo... mi única familia y siempre voy a estar para ti - me dio un dulce beso en la frente, limpio una lagrima que acababa de salir de mis ojos y se dirigió a su alcoba.

- Haruka - lo llame apenas con la voz entre cortada. Mi hermano volteo a verme, su mirada no había cambiado, pero lo que yo no sabia es que no era una mirada de decepción, sino una de enorme reproche - Gra...gracias.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en su rostro - No Kakyuu, no me las des, por que lo realmente me reprochare siempre será el que no hice nada para evitar todo el dolor por el que pasaras - mi hermano me dio la espalda de nuevo y emprendió su camino hacia su habitación, dejandome mas confundida que antes...

SK

Me encontraba perdida en mi mente. Una y otra vez se reproducía la misma imagen en ella. Bueno en realidad eran dos imágenes que se confabulan contra mi en lo que hasta el día de hoy a sido el peor día de toda mi existencia. Tenia la extraña sensación de estar viviendo en una horrible película en blanco y negro la cual transmitían en cámara lenta. Los últimos sucesos de mi vida se reproducían sin ton ni son en mi cabeza destrozando lo poco de alma que quedaba en mi.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, así que lo que relatare a continuación lo enumerare por días, aunque tal vez entre uno y otro paso mas tiempo que un día.

Día uno "La Realidad"

Me encontraba recostada aun con las mismas ropas de aquel día. Me desperté y me dirigí al tocador que se encontraba frente a la cama. Yo en realidad no conocía el lugar en el cual me encontraba, pero no era relevante, pues aun estaba perdida en mi mente y mis fantasías. Me mire en el espejo y vi lo mal que lucia, revise un pequeño armario y encontré en el un par de atuendos escogidos de una manera muy acertada y muy buen gusto. Tome lo primero que estuvo a mi alcance que fue un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda, muy casual, y me dirigí a la ducha a tomar un baño.

En menos de media hora estaba lista, y dejando la modestia de lado me miraba espectacular y por supuesto que tenia que ser así, pues miraría a mi futuro esposo. Salí de la habitación y me encontré con quien nunca pensé que vería ahí. Yaten estaba parado frente a la puerta con cara de estupefacción.

- Hola Yaten - lo salude jovial - Supongo que te a enviado por mi, vamos estoy lista.

Su expresión no cambio, al contrario se pronuncio y con cautela pronuncio - Serena, estas bien - con notoria preocupación en su voz.

- Por supuesto, mejor que nunca, dentro de un par de días me caso - le dije jovial - No se que te pasa hoy Yaten, pero no quiero llegar tarde a mi cena de ensayo, así que vamos.

Al ver su expresión, de repente me invadió un enorme miedo, era algo inexplicable.

Mis ojos de repente se cristalizaron, mientras el se acercaba a mi y me tomaba entre sus brazos - Serena... ¿ no lo recuerdas?

- Fue un sueño, Yaten - le dije con voz entrecortada en sus brazos - Un horrible y mal sueño, Yaten - trababa de convencerlo, de convencerme.

- No, Serena, no fue un mal sueño, esa es solo la simple realidad - sus palabras eran cautas, el sin duda trataba de no dañarme, pero eso era imposible. Y yo perdí el control, lo aleje de mi lado con violencia.

- No! - gritaba histeria - El no pudo, Yaten - lloraba desconsolada, ahora era consiente y recordaba con lujo de detalles lo que vi esa noche - El me ama... Yaten... el no... - sollozaba - No pudo engañarme - mi llanto era desgarrador, mis rodillas flaquearon y caí al piso, abrazandome a mi misma, balbuceando palabras que ni yo misma podía entender.

Yaten corrió hacia mi y me tomo entre sus brazos. Me sentía tan desconsolada, tan abatida. Todo era real. Seiya el amor de mi vida me había engañado de la manera mas vil....

Día Dos "Culpas"

Después de caer en cuanta de lo sucedido no pronuncie muchas palabras. Yaten cuidaba de mi lo mejor que podía, o mejor dicho lo que yo se lo permitía. Después de mi "despertar" le pedí que me sacara de ese lugar. El trato de explicarme que ya no nos encontrábamos en New York, pero aun así yo lo sentía a el demasiado seria y no podía soportarlo, necesitaba estar lejos..

- Serena, tienes que comer algo, por favor - el me hablaba con cariño, el dolor por veme así se reflejaba en su rostro y la desesperación por no poder hacer mas era evidente.

- No tengo hambre, gracias - otra monótona contestación salía de mis labio para el.

- Lo dejare aquí - dijo mientras lo ponía en la cómoda junto a la cama - Por si te da hambre - No le conteste, y el salió en silencio, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada.

Por mi mente solo pasaba una cosa. MORIR. Sin duda merecía todo lo que me pasaba. Por mi culpa Luna, la única persona que siempre me amo, perdió lo mas preciado de su vida. Yo fui la causante de que su bebe se muriera. Ya no podía seguir, no debía hacerlo. De modo que me pare del lugar en el que me encontraba y mire hacia la cómoda, con ese utensilio seria suficiente. Así que lo tome entre mis manos, cortaría mis venas con el y nadie que yo amaba sufriría de nuevo por mi causa.

- Serena! no! - Corrió hacia mi y antes de que el cuchillo tocara siquiera mi piel se encontraba en el piso. Y Yaten me abrasaba con fuerza horrorizado y sumamente asustado - Nunca, Serena, nunca intentes algo así de nuevo - me abrazaba con fuerza y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo sentí que podía salir adelante, con el.

Se separo un poco de mi y tomo mi rostro con sus manos. Me miro con sus ojos esmeraldas totalmente cristalizados y su rostro lleno de angustia - Promete, que jamas. Que nunca intentaras algo así de nuevo.

Su preocupación me rompió lo que quedaba de mi corazón, así que lo mire a los ojos y le dije claramente - Lo prometo - al escuchar mi palabras sentí como todo su cuerpo se relajo y me abrazo de nuevo - Pero.... tu tienes que prometer que nunca me dejaras sola...

Me abrazo con mas fuerza aun - Lo prometo...

SK

No he logrado recordar aun nada de lo sucedió, a excepción claro de cuando vi a Serena que me observaba con asco y repulsión en la cama con aquella mujer. Recuerdo ese día con lujo de detalles, la frialdad con que me hablo y la cuantiosa dificultad con la que movía apenas mi aletargado cuerpo. Recuerdo con mas claridad de la que debería que mi hermano se la llevaba de mi lado sin dejar siquiera que tratara de explicar algo... Pero a quien trato de engañar, que demonios le podía decir, cuando ella misma nos vio... me vio con esa mujer.

Tocaron a mi puerta. No respondí, esto se volvía monótono, no se cuanto tiempo había pasado y francamente tampoco me interesaba. Yo ya lo había perdido todo.

Escuche como la puerta se abrió lentamente a mi espalda. Pero no gire, que mas me daba debía ser Taiki de nuevo.

Sentí como el calor de una mano era depositado sobre mi hombro, pero definitivamente no era la mano de mi hermano, era la suave y pequeña mano de una chica, mi corazón se acelero por un segundo, esa mano tenia que ser de - Serena! - gire rápidamente para poder verla, ella me daba una oportunidad, ella volvía a mi..... ella... ella me amaba. Pero, no era ella, en el lugar en donde debía de estar la dueña de mi vida se encontraba otra mujer, muy bella , si, pero jamas como ella.

- Seiya, yo...

Decepcionado le di la espalda de nuevo retomando la misma posición que había tenido, al parecer por días tal vez semanas - Dejame solo Kakyuu - le dije de una manera muy hostil.

- Lo.. siento - Escuche su voz cortada. Pero quería estar solo. Merecía estarlo.

Se alejo lentamente de mi y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta para dejarme solo como yo se lo había pedido. En su lento caminar logre escuchar su llanto. Una chica mas que sufría por mi culpa, perfecto. ¿Que acaso yo nunca pararía de hacer sufrir a las personas?

La detuve, y le limpie suavemente las lagrimas que se deslizaban por su pequeño rostro - Perdón - Le dije con mi voz de ultratumba. Kakyuu me miro fijamente con sus cálidos ojos y me abrazo. No supe como reaccionar así que solo deje que lo hiciera. Trate por todos los medio el sentirme confortado o un poco mejor. Pero me fue imposible, ya que la única persona que yo quería tener a mi lado, me haba dejado hacia meses ya.

- No te das cuenta verdad - me dijo en un reproche, con seguridad había sentido la rigidez de mi cuerpo - Se que sufres, Seiya - me dijo separandose de mi y encarandome - Pero haya afuera hay un mundo. Un mundo que no a dejado de girar. Y tu eres un tremendo idiota por hacerte esto...

En mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa llena de dolor - Un tremendo idiota. No tienes idea Kakyuu

- ¿Que no tengo idea? me dices a mi que no tengo idea - me gritaba - Día a día e estado aquí, e visto como te destruyes y destruyes a tu hermano - levantaba la voz cada vez mas - Me e tragado mi propio dolor por verte así...pero ya no puedo Seiya - rompió en llanto de nuevo y se dirigió a la ventana de mi alcoba. La cual había permanecido cerrada desde aquel día. Y la abrió - Mira afuera, Seiya, la vida sigue. Estas rodeado de cosas lindas y de personas que te aman - yo apenas iba hablar pero ella me lo impidió - Y no me digas que la única persona que quieres que te ame se fue. Por que no lo soporto mas!! te equivocaste, si. Eres un ser humano y ella no tenia derecho a irse así sin escuchar lo que tenias para decir....pero lo hizo y yo no puedo dejarte morir por ello - se abrazo a si misma - Me moriría a tu lado, Seiya - y en un susurro me dijo - Que no te das cuenta que yo siempre te e amado..

Yo me quede perplejo. Todo este tiempo me concentre en mi dolor, en lo mucho que sufría y me arrepentía de algo de lo cual no me acordaba sin darme cuenta de lo mucho que hacia sufrir a las personas que estaban a mi alrededor. No solo destruía mi vida, sino también la de Taiki y la de.... Kakyuu.

Continuara...

Yo, mmm este, se que no tengo perdón, y se que muchas veces antes me trato de justificar diciendo que no tengo tiempo y que la inspiración me falla y bla bla bla. Y para que me maten con ganas les digo que este capi estaba listo, bueno casi listo desde menos de una semana después de publicar el otro, pero no lo podía subir por que me faltaba la parte de Seiya, pero no tienen ni una idea de lo difícil que me resulta meterme en la cabeza de este personaje y tal vez ya lo notaron, pero tengo un gran vinculo con Yaten y Serena e inclusive con Kakyuu, pero Seiya se me a estado dificultando mucho, y bueno esa es la razón por la cual publico hoy que son las tres de la mañana y al fin pude terminar este pedacito del capi. En verdad me da mucha vergüenza y merezco que no me lean. Ya no diré mas voy con los agradecimientos a las hermosas chicas que no pierden la fe.

KuMiKo Kou

Indo K.

LOYDA ASTRID

lerinne

GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! INFINITAS POR SEGUIR AQUI.


	10. UNA VIDA SIN TI 1

**CAPITULO 9**

**UNA VIDA SIN TI 1**

No mentiré, a pasado poco mas de seis meses de aquella fatídica noche y hay momentos en los que quiero desistir, decirle la verdad y dejarla ser feliz. Pero no puedo, se que si de verdad la amara, lo haría; la dejaría y me odiaría para siempre. Pero se que puedo hacerla feliz. En ocasiones sonríe de corazón y me mira con...... como lo observaba a el.

- Hola - le dije tímidamente, pues no estaba seguro de como se sentía el día de hoy.

Sentada en sofá del apartamento que había rentado. Volteo a verme de inmediato al escuchar mi voz - Hola, ven sientate a mi lado.

No lo pensé dos veces, ella se miraba radiante sentada ahí, la luz que entraba por la ventana le daba una especie de luz angelical. Serena es simplemente perfecta - Como estas, Bombón - dije casualmente tomando sus manos entre las mías. Pero estaba rígida y muy alterada, mirandome fijamente con sus hermosos ojos llenos de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de nuevo. Yo no lograba entender lo que pasaba, si hacia un par de minutos ella estaba...podría decirse que feliz.

- Se..iya - digo en un susurro inaudible. Se soltó de mi agarre y un par de lagrimas se derramaron de sus ojos, y entonces entendí... bombón.... una simple palabra que ella ligo a el, una simple palabra se convierte en la persona mas importante en su vida y todo regresa a ella... y yo... soy un estúpido.

- Serena, dusculpame, soy un idiota yo..- pero no me dejo explicar o acercarme a ella, estaba de nuevo perdida en su dolor y desesperación. Yo no soportaba verla así. Y como siempre el único culpable era yo.

- Ya..Yaten, solo necesito estar sola.

fue lo que dijo y se dirigió a la puerta y salió, destrozada de nuevo por mi culpa. Pero seria paciente. Paciente y constante hasta que ella lo olvidara y su sonrisa resplandeciera de nuevo.

Jamas pensé que seria fácil, pero tampoco imagine que yo mismo la regresaría miles de veces a su pasado, un pasado en el que fue feliz. Se que puede amarme, lo se y lo puedo sentir....

**SK**

Sentada en esta banca, tratando de sacarte de mi sistema. Intentando entender... entender el por que, sin obtener respuestas. Y en mi mente solo se abalanzan una y otra vez las malditas imágenes del peor día de mi vida. O uno de los peores, por que en mi vida patética los malos días es cosa de todos ellos.

- Seiya - logre articular palabra. Me dolía, decir su nombre , me dolía, recordar sus besos y sus caricias.... su hermosa sonrisa y su penetrante mirada azulina. Derrame una pequeña y fugaz lagrima - Seiya.

- Aquí estabas - Me dijo Yaten mientras tomaba asiento en la banca a un lado de mi.

- Yaten ! - le dije un poco sorprendida, pero en un tono tan bajo que sonó como un susurro.

Limpio la lagrima que recorría mi rostro y me regalo una de sus hermosas y cristalinas sonrisas - Cuando regrese de hacer las compras no estabas, supuse que habías salido a dar un pequeño paseo. Pero demoraste tanto que me preocupe. Así que decidí salir a dar un paseo y me dije que en algún momento del trayecto te encontraría y así fue.

Lo observe detenidamente sin decir nada, el era sumamente apuesto, todo un caballero. Incapaz de hacerme daño alguno y sobre todo... sobre todo Yaten Kou estaba enamorado de mi.

- En que pensabas, Serena - pregunto despreocupadamente viendo al hermoso lago artificial que estaba frente a nosotros - En...- dudo en decir o no su nombre - Seiya, verdad.

Yo que hasta entonces lo miraba, baje la vista y muy despacio conteste - Si - mi voz sonó tan gruesa y pastosa que hasta a mi misma me dio miedo.

Yaten tomo mi rostro entre su delicadas pero varoniles manos y lentamente lo subió - No puedes seguir así. De modo que si tu quieres continuar con tu vida y dejar el pasado, en el pasado. Tienes que tomar una decisión ahora mismo - yo me había perdido en el mar esmeralda de sus ojos, así que lo miraba fijamente sin decir ni hacer nada. Solo pude sentir su calor cuando me acerco a el y me rodeo con sus fuerte brazos muy junto a su pecho.

Lo que ocasiono que a mi mente se vinieran recuerdos tormentosos. Miles de ellos se arremolinaban en mi cabeza y hacían aun mas estragos en mi corazón. Seiya y yo en el parque, sentados en nuestra banca cuando me pidió que fuera su novia. Seiya y yo caminando tomados de la mano bajo la lluvia. Seiya yo disfrutando de un beso el primer día de universidad. Seiya y yo en el aeropuerto cuando me pido matrimonio.

- Serena - dijo y me abrazo mas fuerte al sentir que me desmoronaba en sus brazos. Mientras yo lloraba y lloraba recordando cada día feliz que vivi a su lado.

- No entiendo - dije entre cortado - Si el sabia.... el sabia mi vida, Yaten. El sabia que no tuve la suerte de tener a un padre que me amara, como lo tuvieron ustedes, el sabia.... lo sabia.

Me dejo llorar un poco mas en sus brazos. Y después de un rato se separo un poco de mi y por fin hablo - Serena, tienes dos opciones. Y la primera es regresar a Nueva York y hacerle frente, conseguir tus respuestas y después de eso tomar una decisión - como por arte de magia mi llanto seso y lo mire fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos - Y, y la segunda es.. es desechar de una vez por todas todo tu dolor y seguir adelante. Por que si decides la primera, te llevo de inmediato a casa le haces frente y recobras tu felicidad. Y si decides que no quieres verlo nunca mas, es por que no vivirás en los días en que estuvieron juntos y felices, si tu decides no ir por las respuestas que tu corazón te pide, es por que estas enterrando para siempre a Seiya y lo que el represento en tu vida, para estar bien y poder vivir de nuevo - se puso de pie y me dio la espalda, estaba claramente afectado por mi sufrimiento - Serena, decidas lo que decidas yo siempre estaré a tu lado, por que sabes que te amo.

Las palabras de Yaten tupieron el efecto de un balde de agua fría. Era verdad yo tenia opciones - Seiya! - regresaría y le enfrentaría. Me puse de pie decidida, eso aria. Y de repente la realidad me golpeo a la cara. Yo ya sabia la verdad y mi frágil corazón no podría soportar el escucharlo en sus palabras. Mi decisión estaba tomada desde la misma noche en que deje Nueva York. Yo enterraría el amor que siento por Seiya junto a sus recuerdos y su mismo nombre y viviré sin el. Mire al cielo y dije - Viviré sin ti - en un pequeño susurro.

Yaten logro escuchar mis palabras y supongo que pensó que me refería a el y camino lentamente alejandose de mi, pero lo detuve. No me podía dar el lujo de perderlo a el también, si bien era cierto que no lo amaba y que nunca lo amaría como el lo merece. Yo me quedaría a su lado.

- No tengo mucho que pensar, me quedo aquí - le dije mientras lo volteaba hacia. Me observo con sus hermosos ojos bien abiertos. No lo podía creer. Yo tome su delicado y varonil rostro entre mis manos y sin pensarlo lo bese.

**SK**

Bueno, ya casi un año a pasado. Y aparentemente Serena se encuentra bien. Sonríe con frecuencia y trata de hacerme sentir feliz. Pero yo se que sus sonrisas son falsas y que el dolor sigue latente en su interior.

- Hola, amor, que tal tu día en el trabajo - me pregunto con una de su mejor sonrisa.

- Ya sabes lo mismo de siempre - le dije mientras la saludaba depositando un pequeño beso en los labios - y tu día, que tal.

- Me estoy volviendo loca con esto de la mudanza - me dijo con gesto desenfadado.

Es verdad, se mudaba. Hacia poco mas de un mes que le había pedido formalmente que fuera mi novia y ella me había aceptado. Y un día al llegar del trabajo me encuentro con la noticia de que se mudaba, sorprendido le pregunte por que y ella simplemente me contesto, "Soy tu novia, Yaten y no es correcto que vivamos juntos". trate por todos los medios de convencerla de que se quedara, yo la necesitaba a mi lado y sin duda ella a mi, pero no conseguí hacer que cambiara de parecer.

Se encontraba parada metiendo algunas de sus cosas en una caja, así que la abrase por la espalda y muy cerca en su oído le suplique - No te vallas, por favor, te necesito a mi lado - sentí como su cuerpo se puso tenso, pero era verdad, yo la necesitaba conmigo. Y ciertamente no sabia si podría resistir el no tenerla siempre a mi lado.

Después de unos segundos, por fin hablo - Yaten - se volteo para quedar frente a mi y tomo mi rostro con sus suaves , delicadas y perfectas manos - Necesitamos, esto, se que me amas y no hay duda que yo te quiero, pero si no me doy mi espacio. Te convertirás en una especie de droga para mi. Y si no hago esto ahora y aprendo a vivir sola...y algún día pasara algo que te haga alejarte de mi, yo...- sus penetrantes ojos celeste se llenaron de lagrimas. Y entonces comprendí. Ella necesitaba de esto para cerrar el circulo y poder continuar, y aunque yo sintiera que me faltaba el aire si no estaba, no podía, ni debía retenerla - No podría soportarlo.

La abrase fuertemente y ella correspondió al gesto, fue una comunicación que no requería de palabras, le hice saber que comprendía sus razones y las aceptaba. Y que incluso la ayudaría , y le daría el espacio necesario.

**SK**

Siento que mi corazón se saldrá de mi pecho. Hoy es el día en que empiezo de nuevo. Todo este tiempo te tuve a mi lado Yaten, apoyandome y amandome, velando mi sueño. Pero ahora me toca enfrentar su fantasma a mi sola y esto lo hago solo por ti. No mereces que por la noche aun le llore en silencio por qué estas en la otra habitación y podrías escucharme. Yo lo dejare atrás, y entonces regresare a tu lado para ser solo tuya, como lo mereces.

- Wow! Sere, es muy amplio - me dijo tratando de sonar feliz.

- Digno de mi - le dije con una amplia y muy falsa sonrisa.

Sus hermosos ojos resplandecieron y me hicieron recordar a dos esmeraldas. Se acerco a mi tomandome por la cintura y robandome un fugaz beso - Todo es digno de ti, eso jamas lo dudes.

Tome su rostro en mis manos y lo mire con detalle, quería tatuarme su rostro en mi mente por que con seguridad estas noches a solas serian duras y solo su recuerdo nítido me dejaría claro de nuevo el por que decidí vivir sola - Tu no, pero estas aquí y no quiero perderte.

Hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor que no entendí del todo - Jamas podrías, por que aunque tu me dejaras o me odiaras yo velaría por ti, te amo y te juro que siempre lo are - sus palabras me sorprendieron un poco, pero cuando el me acerco a su pecho y presiono solo lo justo para que su aroma me inundara olvide todo y me perdí en el.

- Bueno no hagamos un drama de esto si - me separe de el por que lo necesitaba tanto que si no lo hacia en ese momento no lo haría nunca. Le regale una cálida sonrisa - Yaten gracias por ayudarme con esto, pero no creas que te libras de mi. Sigo siendo tu novia, te quiero - y le di un beso de despedida.

Sonrío y el cuarto se ilumino - Te amo, si me necesitas solo llama y en menos de un minuto estaré aquí - sin decir ni hacer nada mas se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Era oficial, mi infierno personal empezaba hoy.

**SK**

A pasado tanto tiempo que me acostumbre a su ausencia, pero no la quiero mucho mas. Serena sonríe siempre a vuelto a ser la misma de antes, sus ojos reflejan la misma vibra que antes y en su mente solo estoy yo, o por lo menos eso me hace pensar y con eso es mas que suficiente para mi.

- Hoy es el día - dije en voz alta a la nada. Cumplíamos un año de novios y no podía esperar mas para hacerla mi esposa y entonces todo tendría sentido y su sufrimiento se redimiría por completo. Tome el auricular de mi escritorio y marque al directo de mi secretaria - Señorita Mina, tiene listo lo que le pedí - escuche con intensión el resumen de mis pedidos - Muy bien muchas gracias, entonces agame el favor de hacerle llegar la carta a la señorita Tsukino.

**SK**

Un año... a paso un año desde que soy su novia, y me pregunto que sorpresa me espera el día de hoy. Cada mes venia un arreglo floral seguido de una sorpresa maravillosa, por supuesto una mejor que la anterior.

- Y me pregunto que sorpresa me esperara hoy.

Escuche el timbre y me dirigí a la puerta con rapidez. Estaba ansiosa por saber que me esperaba y recibir las hermosas rosas amarillas como cada maravilloso mes que vivimos juntos. Pero al abrir la puerta me encontré solo con un sobre tirado en el piso, de manera que lo tome.

- Que extraño - lo abrí y leí con detenimiento.

_" Hola amor, ya un año. Que rápido pasa el tiempo no crees? supongo que debes de estar un poco sorprendida, pues rompí con la tradición que doce meses atrás forje. Pero recuerda lo poco aburrido que soy, solo cambie la dinámica un poco. Pero nunca dudes que te amo Serena Tsukino._

_Bueno, el verdadero motivo de esta carta, es acerté un cordial aviso, a las dos en punto llegara un coche por ti así que te pido que te pongas ropa cómoda._

_A se me olvidaba el chofer te dará una carta mas. te mando besos, y TE AMO." _

- Que tramas ahora - le pregunte al aire y mire el reloj de pared. La 1:50...- QUE! solo 10 minutos! - corrí a mi alcoba para arreglarme un poco el cabello darme una fugaz mano de maquillaje y vestirme cómodamente como mi novio me lo había pedido por carta. Y justa termine de hacer mi arreglo veloz a las 2:00 pm me asome por mi ventana y ve llegar muy puntual el coche prometido. Emocionada tome mi bolso y salí corriendo del lugar dirigiendome al coche.

El chofer esperaba por mi de pie junto a la puerta trasera del auto para abrirla. Al acercarme me dio una cálida y gentil sonrisa - Buenas tardes madame - me dijo abriendo la puerta y haciendo una pequeña reverencia para que pasara - Su carta - fue lo ultimo que dijo y la extendió hacia mi yo la tome muy ruborizada. Sin duda no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de comportamiento.

El coche se puso en marcha y recordé que tenia la carta de Yaten en mis manos de manera que sin pensarlo mas y aun mas emocionada que con la primera la abrí.

_" Hola de nuevo mi amor. Supongo que para cuando abras esta carta ya estarás en camino a la primera parte de la sorpresa de aniversario que tengo preparada para ti. Te pido que te diviertas y sobre todo que seas paciente._

_Te preguntaras que ese pase que tienes en las manos y como se que no eres muy conservadora te lo diré, es la entrada al parque de diversiones que esta a las afueras de la ciudad, el sobre tiene un par de boletos extras. Uno es para la montaña rusa, se que te encanta ese juego y aun no entiendo el por que. El segundo el para la rueda de la fortuna y antes de que intentes matarme, te pido que seas paciente y no te enojes conmigo, se que consideras que ese juego es el mas aburrido del mundo. Y por ultimo es una pequeña tarjeta para que vayas a la cabina de fotos._

_No olvides que te amo divierte por ambos y no dejes de pensar en mi ni un solo segundo."_

- Yaten, como podría dejar de pensar en ti - Tenia una enorme sonrisa en los labios y en mis manos el sobre con todas las cosas que contenía.

No me di cuanta en el momento en que llegamos al parque de diversiones, hasta que el chofer me abrió la puerta invitandome así a salir de coche. Yo de inmediato salí de el, se despidió cortésmente de mi. Y yo casi corriendo me dirigí a la entrada del parque sacando de inmediato la entrada que aun conservaba en el sobre. Por inercia mire mi reloj de mano las 2:30. Me dirigí a la montaña rusa que bien mi novio había dicho era mi juego favorito. Espera encontrar algo ahí, pero no fue así. De modo que un poco mas desanimada que antes me dirigí a mi muerte de juego la rueda de la fortuna y de manera apática me subí al soso juego mecánico.

No me percate del pequeño detalle de que yo sola estaba en el enorme e inútil juego hasta que al estar en la cima se detuvo por completo. Casi muero del susto cuando justo enfrente de mi la enorme pantalla se prende y comienza a reproducirse un hermoso video con la recopilación en foto de los mejores momentos del ultimo año. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas ya cuando pensé que no podría ser mas bello aparece un enorme te amo y derrite mi corazón. Las lagrimas de emoción recorrieron libremente mi rostro y me dejaron sin vista unos minutos. Pero eso aun no terminaba.

Escuche su voz y limpie rápidamente mis lagrimas -_ " Seguramente estas llorando, pero te pido que no lo hagas. Después de pensarlo y pensar mil veces decidí que la mejor manera de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo era hacerlo en grande. Y que mas grande que la mega pantalla del parque de diversiones no?_ - tonto fue todo lo que puede pensar al verlo ahí en grande tan perfecto tan mío -_ Pero no creas que esto a terminado Serena, te falta la cabina. Y ahora con toda seguridad puedo decir que la rueda de la fortuna es tu juego favorito en toda la feria no? -_ su sonrisa inundo mi corazón y lleno de su calidez, estaba muy sorprendida y esto aun no terminaba - _TE AMO SERENA TSUKINO_ - dijo y en todas la bocinas del parque retumbaron esas palabras. La imagen de mi novio desapareció de la pantalla y el juego mecánico se puso en marcha de nuevo, la siguiente vez que se detuvo me toco bajar de el y sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hasta el otro lado del parque a la cabina fotográfica, con la seguridad de que Yaten me esperaría ahí.

Al llegar ahí entre de inmediato y la maquina se puso en acción, mi novio no me esperaba dentro y eso me decepciono mucho, necesitaba decirle lo mucho que lo quería y besarlo, pero solo esta otro sobre ahí, así que lo tome y salí de la cabina y tome las fotos que me habían tomado. Camine a la banca mas cercana y me senté para leer tranquilamente la carta de mi novio.

_" No te pongas triste, se que después de lo que acabas de ver esperabas encontrarme en esa cabina, pero aun no es tiempo, la sorpresa continua, así que borra esa carita de tristeza que tienes y disfruta de lo que te espera, si._

_A las 3:00 pm te esperara un helicóptero e el helipuerto que esta aun lado del parque. La siguiente carta te la darán cuando llegues a tu destino, te amo. "_

- Como puedes conocerme tan bien Yaten - le pregunte de nuevo al aire y mere mi reloj faltaban 10 para las tres de la tarde, perfecto. Me eche a correr a la primera salida del parque y afortunadamente llegue al helipuerto a tiempo.

Me esperaban ya. Y de inmediato me dirigieron al helicóptero que esperaba por mi.

El paseo fue excepcional, la ciudad se miraba hermosa desde es altura. Y por mi mente solo podían pasar las imágenes que había visto unos minutos antes, el paseo duro 45 minutos exactos y al llegar al lugar me esperaba un coche, sin carta que me llevo de nuevo a las afueras de la ciudad muy cerca del departamento de Yaten, el que compartimos juntos. Se detuvo el coche en el parque y me abrieron la puerta. Era una pequeña niña con un sobre en las manos que me entrego y después corrió hasta que la perdí de vista.

Baje del auto y me senté en la banca que estaba frente a el y me dispuse a leer.

_" Que te pareció la vista de la ciudad? Es hermosa verdad?_

_Supongo que te preguntaras y cual es el mensaje en ese paseo. Pues es muy sencillo Serena, quería que supieras por ti misma lo que yo veo cuando estas frente a mi. Así eres para mi, eres todo._

_Esto esta por terminar, no te preocupes pronto nos encontraremos_

**Aquí estoy yo**

**para hacerte reír cada vez mas**

_escuchas, es nuestra canción_

**confía en mi, deja tus miedos atrás y ya veras**

_sigue la música, te amo."_

**aquí estoy yo con un beso quemandome los labios**

**es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar dejame entrar**

Me levante conmovidisima y camine rápidamente. A cada paso que daba la melodía era mas fuerte y mi corazón casi desbordaba mi pecho.

**Le pido al sol que una estrella azul**

**viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz**

Me condujo justo al centro del parque...

**Aquí estoy yo**

**abriendote mi corazón**

**llenando tu falta de amor**

**cerrandole el paso al dolor**

**no temas yo te cuidare**

**solo aceptame**

Yaten estaba ahí rodeado de miles de arreglos florales, con su hermosa y perfecta sonrisa mirandome. Me quede estática por la emoción, sentía que no lo había visto en siglos y mi cuerpo no quería reaccionar, y solo podía mirarlo ahí parado, perfecto esperando por mi.... Hizo un ademan con la mano y al fin pude reaccionar y corrí a sus brazos.

**Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento...**

**y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad**

**serán de verdad**

Me tomo entre sus fuertes brazos y lo bese como nunca antes lo había hecho, un beso profundo, tierno, cálido y cargado de pasión, un beso solo de el y mío. El mundo a nuestro alrededor se esfumo por completo y solo quedamos el y yo y lo mucho que lo amaba.... Por que si lo amaba. Ya había ocurrido, yo ya lo amaba.

**Quiero ser yo quien despierte en ti nuevos sentimientos**

**y te enseña a querer y entregarte otra vez sin medir**

**los abrazos que des........**

Cuando el aire empezó a escasear me separe dolorosamente de el y antes de que recobrara la conciencia por completo se lo dije - TE AMO Yaten!!

**Le pido a Dios**

**un toque de inspiración**

**para decir**

**lo que tu esperas oír de mi**

Sus hermosos ojos esmeralda se llenaron de lagrimas, evidentemente afectado por mi repentina confesión me estrecho entre sus brazos, estoy segura que buscaba las palabras adecuadas - Sere... Serena - se separo lentamente de mi y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos - Grabate bien esto, eres lo que mas amo en mi vida y sin ti la vida no tendría sentido, me acabas de hacer el hombre mas feliz del universo, pues esta es la primera vez que me dices que me amas.

**Aquí estoy yo**

**abriendote mi corazón**

**llenando tu falta de amor**

**cerrandole el paso al dolor**

**no temas yo te cuidare**

**solo aceptame**

- Pero la sorpresa aun no termina.

**Dame tus alas mas voy a llorar**

**y de mi mano te invito a volar.....**

Se acerco a nosotros un hombre con traje que llevaba en las manos un cojín de satín rojo y en medio de este una pequeña cajita negra.

**Aquí estoy yo (y aquí estoy yo)**

**abriendote mi corazón (mi corazón)**

**llenando tu falta de amor (falta de amor)**

**cerrándole el paso al dolor (cerrándole el paso al dolor)**

**no temas yo te cuidaré (te cuidaré)**

**solo aceptame (aceptame)**

No entendí nada hasta que vi que mi novio tomo la pequeña caja, se puso de rodillas frente a mi y abriendo la caja me dijo - La verdadera sorpresa de aniversario era lo que hay dentro de esta pequeña caja y una propuesta, Serena Tsukino quieres casarte conmigo? - casarme, el me pedía que me casara con el. Me miraba fijamente en espera de mi respuesta, pero mi corazón se había parado desde el mismo momento en el que se había arrodillado ante mi. De verdad me pedía que me casara con el?. Entonces lo vi ahí arrodillado en espera de la respuesta que mas ansiaba oír en la vida y comprendí que definitivamente no estaba soñando y eufórica regrese a la vida y conteste - POR SUPUESTO QUE QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO YATEN KOU - el me puso el hermoso y muy diferente anillo que era de platino con una esmeralda en medio con dos pequeños diamantes a cada lado de la gema. En cuanto termino de ponerme la gema me abalance contra el y de nuevo lo bese.

**Aquí estoy yo**

**abriendote mi corazón**

**llenando tu falta de amor**

**cerréndole el paso al dolor**

**no temas yo te cuidaré**

**siempre te amaré**

Cuando sentimos la imperiosa necesidad de respirar nos separamos a regañadientes y aun en el piso, mi cuerpo sobre el suyo y la emoción del amor que nos teníamos. Viendome directamente mente a los ojos me dijo - Siempre te amaré.

**SK**

La boda fue un mes depuse. Por que Serena así lo quiso. Una pequeña boda con los pocos amigos que teníamos y una par de socios de la empresa, nada suntuoso. Serena se miraba simplemente perfecta al entrar al registro civil, llevaba un vestido ceñido blando a la rodilla, el cabello atado en una especie de moño con algunos mechones rasados sueltos y un maquillaje muy sutil que hacia parece un ángel. La recepción fue sencilla al igual que la boda.

- Bueno Señora Kou, por fin solos - le dije mientras la depositaba en la cama, pues como la tradición lo demandaba la lleve escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto de hotel en el cual pasaríamos la noche de bodas, en brazos. Podía notar su nerviosismo, pues era la primera vez que estaríamos juntos, hoy por fin se cerraba el ciclo y entraba de lleno a su vida solo yo. Se que ocasionalmente piensa en el, y también se que aun lo ama. Pero nadie puede quitarme de la mente y el corazón el saber que ella es mi esposa y me ama.

- Yaten, te amo.

- Y yo a ti amor - le dije besandola suavemente, mi cuerpo demandaba sentir su calor y yo no quería retrasar el tenerla entre mis brazos. Serena estaba tensa, de manera que la mire a los ojos y le dije - Si no estas segura...

Pero no me dejo terminar - Quiero hacerlo, es solo que estoy.... nerviosa.

- No tienes por que, te amo, dejate guiar.

Deseaba ver su cuerpo, sentirlo bajo el mío piel con piel, recorrerlo y grabar cada parte de el en mi mente para siempre, yo la amaba y la deseaba como nunca antes puede desear a nadie, y siendo la primera vez que estaríamos juntos, haría que fuera perfecto para ambos.

**SK**

Un año mas, un maravilloso año mas al lado de Yaten Kou el hombre que amo, pero.... últimamente otro Kou cuyo nombre esta enterrado a vuelto a mi mente con mas poder que antes, aun no logro comprender, como pude dejarlo ir, pero tampoco comprendo por que a vuelto a mi mente, pero......después de todo no me puedo quejar, no se tal vez sea que yo misma quiero sabotear mi mi propia felicidad.

- Si mis sospechas son confirmadas, todo quedara atrás de una vez por todas - no logre contener las lagrimas que se abalanzaban sobre mis ojos - Seiya...- un recuerdo olvidado vino a mi.

_" - Que linda noche, no te parece, bombón - me dijo al mirarme fijamente con su penetrante mirad azulina._

_- Si, una hermosa noche estrellada - le respondí sonriente y embelesada con la perfección de su rostro._

_- Bombón - dijo en un tono un poco tímido, mientras se sentaba en el pasto, donde habíamos estado recostados viendo las estrellas - Ta.. tal vez se escuche muy cursi de mis labios, pe..pero e estado pensando.._

_- En cuando nos casemos y tengamos una gran familia - termine su frase por el, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda._

_Su rostro se tiño de rojo, de tal intensidad que aun el obscuridad lo pude distinguir, yo reí por lo bajo hasta que escuche su penetrante voz - Yo, pensaba mas bien en una pequeña familia, bombón. Tal vez uno o dos niños cuando mas._

_- Oh! - dije un poco triste y me acomode en sus piernas y roce su rostro con mi mano - Sea uno o sean diez Seiya, lo único que me importa es pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado - y un impulso me hizo besarlo y sellar esas palabras._

_- Si tenemos una niña - dijo y al mismo tiempo los dos dijimos - QUIERO QUE SE LLAME ELANOR."_

Ya había pasado al cubiculo del medico. De manera que era cuestión de minutos el que supiera la verdad. Siendo sincera conmigo esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando. Amo a Yaten, pero me e dado cuenta que en mi corazón siempre a estado dormido el profundo amor que siento por Seiya, de manera que pase lo que pase, volveré por las respuestas que necesito.

Entro el doctor y me saco de mis pensamientos - Buenos días señora Kou - me dijo mientras tomaba asiento y habría el sobre en donde se encontraban los resultados de mis estudios - Mmm, bueno esta un poco anémica, pero es normal, seguramente a estado experimentando mareos y nauseas verdad.

- Si, cada mañana desde hace un par de semanas.

- Ya veo, pues como le digo es totalmente natural señora Kou, ya que usted esta embarazada, muchas felicidades - no reaccione y por mi cabeza solo pudo pasar ELANOR - Aquí tiene su receta, la are una cita con una ginecólogo de mi confianza y después le avisaran de manera telefónica cuando será - me dijo poniendose de pie y yo imite por inercia. Me ofreció su mano y las estrechamos - De nuevo muchas felicidades, señora.

Le dedique una débil sonrisa y al fin mi voz pudo salir - Gracias.

Conduje hasta el parque mas cercano... Estaba embarazada - Un hijo mío y de Yaten, no de Seiya - mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de nuevo. Mientras yo no lograba entender que demonios me pasaba si yo era feliz al lado de mi esposo que paso. un profundo suspiro se ha escapado desde el fondo de mi ser - debe ser por mi estado........ y el hecho que jamas saliste de mi corazón....

**SK**

Hoy estas mas bella que nunca Serena, aun no puedo creer que ya tengamos un año de casados. Felizmente casados. No te as dado cuenta que te observo desde aquí, te noto un poco preocupada y pensativa.

- te sucede algo amor - preguntaba dulcemente, al mismo tiempo en que depositaba un beso suave en sus labios.

- no, no me pasa nada cariño - Serena regreso su vista al ventanal por el que antes observaba a la nada.

- Serena - le hable con infinita dulzura - estas segura que te encuentras bien - en sus ojos se podía reflejar la preocupación que sentía.

- Si amor, es solo que - titubeo - Estoy embarazada!! - me dijo mientras dibujaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

La noticia me tomo por sorpresa así que tarde un poco en reaccionar. la miraba extasiado por la noticia. No sabia si gritar, abrasarla o llorar por la felicidad - Em.. embarazada?

- Embarazada!!

- Tendremos un bebe - dije eufórico mientras la levantaba en brazos - Una hermosa niña!!

- Niña? y como sabes que será una niña.

- Solo lo se - le conteste mientras la besaba.

- A si, entonces me imagino que también sabes u nombre no es cierto - me dijo jugetonamente burlandose de mi.

- Por supuesto que si su nombre será Elanor - Sentí como todo su cuerpo se tenso en mis brazos - Ye pasa algo Serena - le pregunte con preocupación.

- No, no es solo... Por que Elanor, amor.

- Bueno, así se llamaba mi madre, de que otra forma le podríamos poner - le dije sonriendole engreídamente mientras la depositaba de nuevo en el sofá y me arrodillaba frente a ella.

- Pues Ikuko, o Serena, es mi hija también e - me reto juegetonamente mientras rodeaba mi rostro con sus delicadas u perfectas manos de mujer embarazada de mi hija - Pero Elanor es perfecto - me dijo muy cerca de mi rostro y después me beso.

El beso fue dulce pero muy prolongado y cuando al fin nos separamos le dije - Supongo que este la año la sorpresa fue para mi no es cierto.

- Para ambos amor..

**SK**

Al mes de sabernos embarazados le pedí a Yaten regresar a New York, argumrentandole que quería que nuestra hija creciera al lado de nuestra familia. Y juro que en teoría así era, pero ademas necesitaba verlo, hablar con el y escuchar de sus labios lo sucedido. Se que anteriormente lo debí haber hecho, pero no podía soportar el escuchar de sus labios tal relato, lo amaba mas que a mi misma. Y ahora tengo algo por que luchar y alguien por quien vivir. Ademas de saber que Yaten jamas me dejara, tengo todo lo que una vez desee, pero con la persona equivocada.

- Bienvenida a su nueva residencia señora Kou - me dijo mi esposo al abrir la puerta de la enorme y lujosisima mansión. Era simplemente apuntalaste, exquisitamente decorada en ambiente vintage, muy clásico estadounidense, pintada con colores cálidos y un exquisito gusto - Y bien, te gusta? - me pregunto un poco ansioso.

- Es bellísima Yaten - le dijo y me abalance a sus brazos que me rodearon inmediatamente. Y lo bese. Era muy contradictorio lo que sentía, a su lado me sentía completa nada me faltaba mi vida era perfecta y era terriblemente feliz. Pero al momento de separarme de el Seiya regresaba a mi mente y me hacia dudar de lo que era mi realidad.

- Contrate a un diseñador, para evitarte la fatiga. Considere que era mucho la mudanza y ademas tener que decorar la casa en tu estado.

- Es perfecta ni yo misma la hubiera dejado así.

Hicimos el recorrido completo de la casa. Era hermosa y mas grande de lo que imagine. Me enamore por completo de un pequeño cuarto de lectura que Yaten había acondicionado especialmente para mi, tenia un enorme ventanal que daba al patio principal dejandome ver todo lo que sucedía en el. No estábamos en la ciudad de New York, si no en lo suburbios, lo decidimos así por que queríamos tener un enorme lugar tranquilo para criar a nuestra hija.

Los meses siguieron pasando y Seiya, esta mas presente en mi mente cada vez, Taiki y su esposa Lita nos visitaban con frecuencia y siempre tenían la prudencia de no hablar de Seiya. Pero yo quería saber, supongo que pensaban que me hacían un favor y en cierta forma tenían razón. Yo amaba a Yaten y no me cansaba jamas de decircelo.

Una mañana como cualquier otra, me encontraba sentada en acogedor cuarto de lectura, cuando como periódicamente pasaba desde que me embarace Seiya vino a mi mente.

- Buenos días, amor - escuche la vos de Yaten a mi espalda - estas bien - me pregunto un poco preocupado.

Voltee a verlo y regale una apagada sonrisa - lo.....lo que pasa - titubee un poco, pero decidió decirle lo que sucedía o por lo menos una parte - es que me he sentido un poco triste........ supongo que es normal en mi estado que me encuentre tan sensible, no te preocupes.

- como no preocuparme amor - me regalo una mirada llena de ternura y amor, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba suavemente su rostro - no lo olvides Serena, las amo pase lo que pase - deposito un suave beso en mi frente para disponerse a marcharse - me tengo que ir, arreglate, te llevare a cenar - el apuesto peliplateado salió de la habitación para dirigirse a trabajar.

Y mi cabeza dio vueltas mientras lo observaba meterse en el coche e irse a su trabajo.

- no puedo evitar pensar en lo diferente que seria todo esto, si fuera el quien estuviera a mi lado - la mirada que antes era inexpresiva se torno cristalina - no pensé que te recordaría - una pequeña lagrima casi imperceptible logro escapar de mi ojo derecho, dejando un leve rastro salado a su paso - si no fuera por ti - tocaba mi vientre con cariño, y aunque aun no estaba abultado ya podía sentirlo y se aferraba a el - tal vez hubiera muerto, me consumía poco a poco, hasta el día que me dieron la noticia mas hermosa de mi vida...... que tu venias en camino........ desde ese día me dije a mi misma que seria fuerte.... por ti. Sabes? jamas lo fui.... siempre me deje caer con facilidad, nunca luche, pero ahora es diferente te tengo a ti...

Es irónico como me doy canta hasta ahora de que a pesar de que me enamore de Yaten jamas puede olvidarte y mi amor por ti se volvió tan fuerte que aun me ardes. Yaten no merece que lo haga infeliz y lo amo, aunque te ame mas a ti.

**SK**

No creas que no me e dado cuenta que aun le lloras mientras crees que no te veo, se que no quieres hacerme infeliz, se que amas y que haces un grane esfuerzo por mi, aunque no lo merezca.

Me encontraba en mi coche rumbo al trabajo, pensando - perdoname Serena, me duele verte triste de nuevo, pensé que el tiempo sanaría tus heridas, pero no fue así....... cuando me enamore de ti sonreías siempre, eras feliz, brillabas, yo pensé que..... que podía ocupar su lugar, y solo te hice muy infeliz, creí que morirías de tristeza. Pero de repente tu luz volvió y ahora brillabas solo por mi, éramos felices, hasta que nos enteramos que seriamos padres....... estuve a punto de darte la libertad, no podía soportar ver como te consumías día a día, pero lo enterraste en el pasado y empezamos una vida juntos ahora que seremos padres no puedo evitar pensar todo lo que te quite y le quite a mi propio hermano.... perdoname - un auto sonó su claxon, yo estaba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que no me percate que el semáforo estaba en rojo y me lo pase.

- Será mejor que me detenga antes de que provoque un accidente - me detuve en _central pack_, para poder despejar un poco mis pensamientos y poder ir a trabajar, caminando por aquel hermoso lugar me maravillaba de la postal que me brindaba cada milímetro del parque, mientras caminaba, miles de recuerdos pasaron por mi mente - Seiya - el nombre de mi hermano salió de mi boca sin que yo quisiera - fui un canalla, pero si te hace sentir mejor ella jamas dejo de amarte - la tristeza en su voz podía palparse, le dolía admitir que a pesar de todo ella nunca lo amaría ni la mitad de lo que lo ama a el, pero lo que ahora tenían en común era mas fuerte que nada - Elanor, mi querida hija, tu serás lo único realmente mío y de ella, el producto de nuestro amor. De nuestro frágil y débil amor... será mejor que me valla es tardisimo - me decía a mi mismo al ver mi reloj de mano.

**SK**

El día paso mas lento de lo que yo hubiera querido, Seiya volvía a cada segundo a mi mente y con el todo el pasado amargo y doloroso, no pude evitar que unas lagrimas brotaran de mis celestes.

- Debí escucharte, debí hacerlo - las lagrimas salían intespetuosamente sin control, no podía pararlas, esta vez no deseaba hacerlo quería llorar y llorar, para poder sacarlo de mi mente - lo haré por ti Elanor te lo juro - decía llorosa tocando mi vientre - te daré el hogar que mereces....... el que no tuve yo -

Me puse de pie y limpie mis lagrimas con un poco de rudeza - hasta aquí, no mas lagrimas por ti Seiya Kou - mis palabras estaban llenas de determinación, era en serio - el único Kou por el que sufriré será por ti Elanor - mientras decía aquello acariciaba mi vientre con mucho amor.

Era suficiente de toda esta tontería tenia poco mas de tres meses en los cuales me haba determinado a hacerme infeliz, cuando lo tenia todo. Era verdad que necesitaba respuestas, pero también lo era que estas no harían diferencia yo amaba a mi marido y tendríamos una hermosa hija.

- Será mejor que tome una ducha y busque un lindo vestido - estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por mi hija, significara lo que significara. Aun si tenia que olvidar para siempre a mi amada estrella fugaz. La ultima lagrima rodó por mi rostro y salí de la habitación.

Al salir de la ducha tuve un extraño presentimiento que lleno mi corazón de temor - calmate Serena, todo estará bien - me dije a si misma para convencerse de que no pasaba nada, tome asiento por algunos minutos, esta realmente inquieta presentía que algo malo iba a pasar. Observe la ventana, el cielo estaba gris - lloverá - y en eso se escucho un estruendo a lo lejos seguido de gotas de agua que chocaban contra el tejado de la casa - con lo mucho que me gusta la lluvia - dije fastidiada y deje escapar un suspiro de resignación - igual me arreglare seguro Yaten querrá salir de cualquier forma - y sin mas me di a la tarea de empezar con mi arreglo personal.

Al cabo de dos horas estaba lista y radiante, llevaba un elegante vestido negro de coctel ceñido a mi cuerpo, que era muy torneado, a pesar de estar embarazada aun no me causaba estragos en mi figura, mi largo cabello rubio lo llevaba suelto y por debajo de su cintura, escuche el abrir de la puerta - termine a tiempo, ya llego - di un ultimo vistazo a mi atuendo y me fui al alcance de mi esposo.

**SK**

Llegue a casa y me quitaba el impermeable para ir al alcance de Serena, pero me quede con la boca abierta al verla bajar por la escalera, se ve hermosa, igual a una diosa. Hacia tanto que no la miraba tan bella que no lo podía creer estaba totalmente perplejo, atónito, hipnotizado con su belleza.

Serena al percatarse de la mirada que le brinde se ruborizo de inmediato - no te gus...ta - pregunto apenada pues yo no salía de mi estupor.

- no..... no amor te vez hermosa - dije al fin y deposite un apasionado beso en los labio de Serena que correspondió muy sorprendida.

Al romper el contacto se escucho un fuerte estruendo seguido de una luz muy intensa y el caer del agua con mayor fuerza, Serena se tenso violentamente en mis brazos - Yaten será correcto que salgamos con este tiempo - la abrace y la acerque a mi pecho, sabia que odia las tormentas y era por eso que estaba muy inquieta

- no te preocupes amor es solo una tormenta, ademas si estas conmigo no te pasara nada - mis palabras la llenaron de seguridad lograron convencer a Serena de que no pasaba nada y salimos.

Subimos rápidamente al coche para no mojarnos y emprendimos el camino al restaurante en New York.

**SK**

No estaba tranquila y mientras mas avanzábamos mi miedo crecía mas y mas, no entendía con seguridad lo que pasaba, pero algo me decía que no seria nada bueno.

-Yaten no crees que vas muy rápido, la calle esta mojada - la punzada en mi pecho se acentuaba y sentía mucho temor.

- que pasa Sere, quita esa cara, no va a pasar nada malo - Yaten me regalo una sonrisa para tranquilizarme.

- solo ve mas despacio si - trataba de calmarme en realidad, pero no sabia no sabia lo que le sucedía, ni por que me sentía tan inquieta.

Yaten volteo a verme, para ofrecerme una mirada de confort y una sonrisa, traba de calmar mis nervios, el sabia que odiaba ese tipo de tormentas, así que creía normal mis nervios.

Yo sabia que algo andaba mal y me aterrorice por completo al darme cuenta que un enorme camión de carga se avanzaba contra nosotros.

- Yaten!!!! - grite aterrada - cuidado!!!!!!

Yate volteo de inmediato para ver el camión con el que estaba a punto de impetrase, hizo una maniobra rápida y evito chocar contra el camión, pero la velocidad que llevaba y la calle mojada por la tormenta no eran buena combinación el coche derrapo, Yaten trato con desesperación controlar el vehículo, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, el auto se descontrolo por completo, comenzó a dar vueltas por todo la calle , y el que no se había puesto el cinturón salió volando rompiendo la ventana de su puerta.....

El auto continuo dando vueltas, conmigo totalmente aterrorizada dentro, el coche se dirigía a un barranco. Trate de salir pero fue inútil el cinturón de seguridad se había atorado, y yo solo podía pensar en mi bebe, estaba totalmente desesperada tratando de encontrar la salida que no llegaría. No pude salir del auto y caí con el al vacío, el auto giro innumerables veces. Yo lo veía todo en cámara lenta, cada giro, como se iba deformando la estructura del coche, las innumerables heridas que me causaba el metal y los vidrio rotos, no sabia lo que sucedía, Pero sin duda tampoco me importaba, después de esto mi bebe no viviría y yo podría seguir sin ella, así que me resigne a morir ahí...... al cabo de unos segundos todo acabo...

**SK**

Como pude me puse en pie, era increíble que aun estuviera consciente. Camine hacia donde el auto se había abalanzado la lluvia mojaba mi cuerpo y la sangre que brotaba por todas parte me cubría los ojos por momentos. Pero eso no me importaba, yo tenia que salvar a Serena, tenia que hacerlo...

Llegue al filo y Serena se encontraba dentro del auto en el fondo de un pronunciado barranco...... No había logrado salir y yo no pude sacarla, por mi estúpida culpa ella estaba... No sabia con seguridad si era por la lluvia o mis lagrimas por que estaba empapado, pero no importa ya nada lo hacia, solo quería morirme.

Escuche mucho ruido y una voz que me llamaba - Yaten!!

Todo me dio vueltas y me desvanecí, con los ojos medio abiertos logre ver a mi hermano que me había tomado en brazos - Taiki... Sere.

**SK**

- Yaten, despierta - desesperado buque a los paramédicos y de inmediato acudieron a mi ayuda, se llevaron a mi hermano para atender sus heridas. Mientras otros bajaban cuidadosamente el pronunciado acantilado para salvar la vida de Serena o en peor de los casos rescatar su cuerpo.

Fueron los minutos mas tensos de toda mi vida. Cuando al fin llegaron los paramédicos hicieron señales que no comprendí. El auto estaba prácticamente desintegrado y Serena estaba dentro. Después de varios minutos que me parecieron horas por fin sacaron a Serena de los restos del auto y la subieron. La vi de lejos y el corazón se me rompió en pedazos, lo que yo miraba no era Serena, eso era solo un cumulo de huesos rotos y carne desgarrada. Corrí a su alcance pero me detuvieron.

- Ella... esta - no pude terminar de formular la pregunta. El equipo trabajaba rápidamente entubando y tratando de curar sus heridas.

Uno de ellos volteo a mirarme y contesto - Tiene pulso, pero - la vio con tristeza y prosiguió - No necesita ser medico para darte cuenta de la gravedad de sus heridas.

Terminaron de atenderla y subieron la camilla a la ambulancia y se la llevaron camino al hospital. Si Serena tenia una oportunidad no podían perder tiempo, por que ella vivía ya unos minutos robados.

No me di cuenta cuando se llevaron a mi hermano, pero fue mejor así. Yaten estaba muy mal herido también y si hubiera visto a Serena en esas condiciones no se que hubiera pasado.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Por fin termine este capitulo mega largo o por lo menos así lo sentí yo.

Y bueno Para las que me preguntaron que pasaba con el bebe pues bueno lo dice entre lineas.

Que pasara con Serena, quien sabe, esas heridas son muy graves y ella tal vez no sobreviva.

La moraleja que les dejo en este capi es confiar en sus instintos, si sere hubiera sido firme nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Espero que les guste mucho el capi que se divide en dos, el siguiente Seiya nos narrara lo que vivió en e tiempo en que Serena vio todo esto, es decir están escrito en tiempo y espacio de manera simultánea.

Les mando besos y abrazos e infinitas gracias a las chicas que están al pie del cañón.

**KuMiKo Kou**

**LOYDA ASTRID**

**Indo K.**

**miki1920**

**serenalucy**

**Karina Natsumi**

Chicas gracias por seguir, como siempre me quedo sin palabras, así en modo de agradecimiento les hago una pronunciada reverencia, por ustedes no abandono esto y por ustedes llegare hasta e fin. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

O si antes de que se olvide la canción que aparece se llama Aquí estoy yo de Luis fonsi con muchos mas talentosos cantantes.

**Tezza K.G.**


	11. UNA VIDA SIN TI 2

CAPITULO 10

UNA VIDA SIN TI 2

An pasado unos cuanto días y siento que son meses, o tal vez si lo sean. Cada día vuelvo a este lugar con esperanza de encontrarte. Necesito explicarte, recuperarte... aunque ciertamente ni yo mismo se lo que paso aquella noche. Y eso se a convertido en una gran frustración. Se que se escucha trillado, pero es solo la simple verdad. Y pensar que en su momento lo tenia todo, te tenia a ti, la persona que me salvo de la soledad, que estuvo ahí para mi cuando mi padre murió, la que se convirtió en mi razón de vivir, el amor de mi vida... Serena Tsukino.

- Seiya - Voltee lentamente la cabeza. sabia quien era, a quien pertenecía esa voz, pero mi corazón gritaba y esperaba que fuera otra persona.

- Que pasa Kakyuu - le dije en tono cansado.

Se acerco a la banca y tomo asiento - Se que quieres que regrese, se que necesitas hablar con ella y explicarle lo que paso, se que no puedes comprender el por que te paso todo esto.... pero paso - me dijo con un nudo en la garganta y me recorrió con la mirada - Pero mirate, Seiya, estas, estas tan delgado y demacrado, y no te das cuenta que dañas a las personas que tienes a tu alrededor - toco mi rostro con su mano, pero me pareció ajena - No te hagas esto, me parte el corazón verte así - dijo en un sollozo.

- Por lo menos tienes un corazón que puede ser partido - le dije sin expresión en la voz y me levante de esa banca.

- Seiya...- me miro horrorizada por mi respuesta - Como puedes ser tan... estúpido!!! - grito desesperada - Como no puedes darte cuenta que las personas que ven desde fuera se preocupan por ti - no la había mirado hasta entonces, pero sentí un fuerte jalón en mi brazo lo que me hizo voltear a verla - Eres culpable, la engañaste y ella se fue sin dejar que hablaras en tu favor siquiera. Entiendo su dolor, pues ella y yo te amamos. Pero yo estoy aquí, hace cuatro meses estoy aquí. Y soy paciente - las lagrimas empapaban su rostro, aunque su voz era muy clara y calmada - Por que te amo. Dejame amarte - río tontamente y limpio su rostro - No pido que me ames, solo dejame amarte.

Callo de rodillas al piso abatida, abrazandose a si misma. Yo la mire por un segundo y no pude dejarla ahí, ella me pedía una oportunidad que yo no podía darle, pero lo que en ese momento podía hacer era rodearla con mis brazos y reconfortarla.

**SK**

Claro que me daba cuenta que las personas a mi alrededor se preocupaban por mi. Y por supuesto que estaba consiente que eso no era correcto, pero no podía ocultar lo mucho que me dolía el que ella se fuera sin dejar rastro. Pero lo que mas me dolía era el hecho de que mi propio hermano me la arrebatara.

- Se que estas enamorado de ella - tenia una foto de los tres en mis manos - Y puedo imaginar lo mucho que le debe doler mi engaño - me encontraba empacando. Ya había tomado una decisión, nadie sufriría por mi - Solo procura que sea muy feliz, Yaten - depositando la foto dentro de mi maleta terminaba de empacar. Todo lo que me recordara a Serena se quedaba ahí, solo me lleve una foto conmigo, eso seria suficiente.

Tome la maleta y salí de mi habitación. Si todo salía bien esa seria la ultima vez que pisaría esa casa. La recorrí con la mirada, trataba de memorizarla y recordé miles de cosas que vivimos ahí con papa. Pero esta era la despedida y no tenia las agallas necesarias para despedirme de mi hermano, me iría así, en silencio.

Escuche abrirse una puerta - Seiya, a donde vas? - me pregunto mi hermano parado en el marco de la puerta de su alcoba.

- Yo, no lo se.

- Así que no pensabas despedirte eh?

No era su estilo, Taiki no haría un drama, me daba la despedida con una sonrisa.

- En Florida están las nuevas oficinas de la empresa, necesitan una mano - Fue todo lo que dijo y camino hacia mi, me dio un fuerte abrazo y se alejo - Espero que encuentre lo que buscas, Seiya.

No dijo mas y se metió en su habitación. Yo por mi parte eche un ultimo vistazo al lugar que un día llame hogar y que ahora sentía muy ajeno.

Mi rumbo carecía de ruta, yo solo me alejaría para regresarle a ella y a las personas que amo su vida, sin interrupciones ni tragos amargos... sin mi.

**SK**

Ayer fue un día difícil mas, pero no vendí mi alma al diablo por nada. Yo se que tarde o temprano Seiya Kou podrá amarme, eso lo se.

Toque la puerta del apartamento de los hermanos Kou como cada día desde lo sucedido. A lo lejos logre escuchar la voz que seguramente seria de Taiki que me invitaba a pasar. Ya no era necesario preguntar quien era, pues mi visita esa un ritual diario que Taiki agradecía.

Termine por pasar y de inmediato me sentí extraña, había algo diferente en el ambiente de la casa. Sentí un golpe en mi pecho y me altere. Corrí a la cocina y mire fijamente a Taiki y atropelladamente le pregunte por el - Taiki, donde esta Seiya?

Lo miraba expectante, en mi corazón algo me decía que no se encontraba ahí, que lo había perdido - Seiya se fue muy temprano en la mañana Kakyuu.

- Que? - me sentí desfallecer, pero Taiki logro rodearme con sus brazos antes de que eso pasara. Perdí la conciencia por unos minutos.

- Kakyuu despierta, Kakyuu - escuche a lo lejos una voz muy preocupada y desperté.

Al parecer me había desmayado de la impresión al escuchar que Seiya se había ido - A donde Taiki? a donde se fue - le dije entre sollozos.

- No.. no se, Seiya no dijo.

Me puse de pie con el rostro empapado en llanto, no podía ser que después e todo yo me quedara sin el. sin una oportunidad siquiera de obtener su amor. Me dirigí de inmediato a la puerta sin decir mas, ya no importaba sin el no importaba nada.

- Kakyuu - me detuvo Taiki con la voz - Si te sirve de algo le dije que en Florida las oficinas de la empresa necesitaban una mano. No se si el se dirigirá ahí...

- Gracias, Taiki - fue lo ultimo que logre decir antes de salir hecha un mar de llanto.

Saque las llaves de mi coche como puede y así con la vista nublada por las lagrimas conduje a toda velocidad a mi casa. Ya no me importaba nada, solo quería morirme y llorar por el resto de mi vida. Si Seiya no regresaba o yo no era capaz de encontrarlo mi vida no valía nada, no después de lo que hice.

Entre a mi casa y me desvanecí abatida en vuelta en llanto. No me percate de que mi hermano estaba en la estancia hasta que sentí el calor de su brazos cubriendome portentosamente.

- No sabes lo mucho que me duele verte sufrir de esta manera - me dijo al oído mientras hacia mas estrecho el abrazo. Nos que damos un momento así, mi hermano era lo único que tenia y su amor lo mas real de lo que podía presumir. Espero a que me calmara un poco y después me pregunto en tono paternal - Que sucedió ahora, Kakyuu.

Lo mire a los ojos. Haruka me conocía muy bien y detrás de su pregunta sin duda preguntaba por Seiya - Se fue - le dije en un susurro que apenas logro escapar de mis labios. Las lagrimas vinieron a mis ojos de inmediato y amenazaban con salir. Mi hermano me miro fijamente, en sus ojos se podía ver el dolor que sentía al verme así, pero no se acerco mas.

- Tal vez eso sea lo mejor.

Lo mire con rabia. Como podía pensar siquiera en que eso seria bueno para mi - Lo mejor? - le pregunte incrédula mientras me ponía de pie - Nunca podría ser lo mejor Haruka, yo lo amo. Y antes me muero a estar lejos de el.

Haruka se acerco a mi y en un instante paso todo. Haruka me había pegado por primera vez en mi vida y yo no podía creerlo - No te atrevas a decir eso nunca mas, Kakyuu. Cometiste errores por los cuales tienes que pagar, le destruiste la vida a esos pobres muchachos por tu capricho y el único culpable soy yo. No sabes lo mucho que me duele no haber sido capaz de enseñarte las cosas que mis padres me enseñaron, perdón... perdón por todo el daño que te hice.

- No se de lo que hablas Haruka, pero una cosa si te digo. Puedes golpearme de nuevo todas las veces que quieras, pero si no estoy a su lado, si no logro encontrarlo, prefiero morirme. Yo ya no tengo nada, ya no me queda nada. La noche de mi graduación le vendí mi alma al diablo por un poco de su amor, o por estar a su lado.

Haruka me miro con inmensa tristeza en los ojos, mis palabras lo lastimaban, pero eran la verdad, para mi solo existía Seiya y yo viviría por el. Me dispuse a hacer algo al respecto y fui al estudio, dejando a Haruka de lado - Te voy a encontrar, Seiya.

Decidida saque la agenda y busque el numero del detective que le había dado seguimiento al caso de mis padres. Si el pudo encontrar rastro de sus últimos momentos, con seguridad encontraría a Seiya.

**SK**

No tengo idea de donde estoy, pero eso no importa. Parece ser que el salir de New York me hizo bien. Es verdad que no e dejado de pensar en ella ni un solo momento, pero estoy aprendiendo a vivir con ello, Serena jamas saldrá de mi mete y mucho menos de mi corazón, pero estoy seguro que podré vivir de nuevo lejos de todo lo que me recuerda a ella.

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, caminando por aquel hermoso parque que tenia un lago artificial. Cuando sentí algo extraño y voltee a ver hacia una banca. Solo logre ver la parte trasera de la rubia cabeza de una mujer, y mi corazón se acelero. Era a caso que Serena estaba sentada ahí, esperando por mi, o mi mente me jugaba un treta mas. Me quede paralizado viendo a aquella chica siendo incapaz de moverme y cerciorarme de si era ella o no en realidad. Pero mientras me decía a moverme o no, un hombre llego y se sentó a su lado, hablaron un par de minuto y luego la abrazo. Yo aun tenia la esperanza de que fuera mi bombón y mi cuerpo aun no reaccionaba ni para bien ni para mal. Pero toda esperanza se perdió cuando vi que después de lo que seguramente fue una pelea de pareja ella se acercaba y lo besaba - No, no puede ser Serena.

El control de mi cuerpo regreso a mi y seguí caminado por el parque alejandome de la pareja. No podía seguir de esa manera o me volvería loco.

**SK**

- Diamante, tienes noticias.

- Ya le e encontrado el paso, pero a estado cambiando constantemente de paradero, ayer mismo estuve a punto de verlo, pero llegue tarde. No se preocupe me estoy acercando.

- Muy bien sabia que no me defraudarías, espero tu siguiente llamada Diamante. Que sea pronto y buenas noticias.

**SK**

Después de un largo año de vagar por aquí y por halla al fin encontré el lugar indicado. Florida tenia todo par mi, todo menos a ella claro. Pero había aprendido a vivir sin ella.

Hoy es mi primer día en " Star Ligth " de florida. Y aunque tarde mucho en llegar aquí este fue siempre mi objetivo principal, la empresa de mi padre me necesitaba aquí y aquí estaría.

Sabia perfectamente que la presidencia de esa cede estaba vacante, por que estuve en contacto constate con Taiki el me mantuvo al tanto de todo y yo organizaba desde lejos toso lo relacionado con la empresa de florida. Por supuesto que lo trabajadores conocían a Taiki, pero no me conocían a mi, lo que me daba la oportunidad de sondear lo que pasaba dentro de primera mano.

- Buenos días Señorita, me gustaría hablar con el vicepresidente - la secretaria, era muy hermosa. Tenia el cabello muy largo por debajo de la cintura y de un rubio muy intenso, sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos del azul mas profundo que jamas vi. Sin duda me recordaba a Serena, podría decirse que eran idénticas, pero a la vez eran totalmente diferentes.

- Buenos días, señor - me respondió con una enorme sonrisa - Tiene usted cita.

- No Señorita, no cuento con una cita - le conteste amablemente.

- Ya veo - dijo mientras revisaba la agenda - El señor Tenoh, no tiene tiempo disponible el día de hoy, pero si toma asiento y me espera un segundo veo si puede darle por lo menos cinco minutos.

- Muy bien, aquí la espero - La vi irse con rumbo a la oficina del vicepresidente y meterse en ella. Por lo menos las personas eran accesibles, mi hermano había hecho un excelente trabajo desde lejos y seria un placer trabajar con gente así.

Solo tuve que esperar por cinco minutos y la bella secretaria salió - El Señor Tenoh, puede revivirlo ahora mismo, una de sus citas a sido candelada, pase por favor.

- Muchas gracias - le dije y por primera vez después de lo sucedido le coquetee a una mujer y entre a la oficina del hombre que buscaba.

- Buenos días, es un gusto que tengas una secretaria tan amable y eficiente.

- Buenos días - me dijo mientras me daba un fuerte apretón de manos - Haruka Tenoh, vicepresidente en que puedo ayudarle.

- En todo, te lo agradecería en realidad. Soy nuevo aquí y aunque me encargado desde lejos de todo no es lo mismo que estar aquí - Haruka Tenoh me miro con extrañeza, supongo que no entendía del todo mis palabras, pues aun no sabia quien era yo - Oh si lo siento, olvide presentarme, mi nombre es Seiya Kou.

- De moco que tu eres Seiya Kou, al fin te conozco, siendo franco pensé que seguiría haciendo tu trabajo aquí por siempre - me dijo en son de broma - Vamos te mostrare tu oficina.

Camino a mi oficina, no pude evitar ver a la hermosa rubia que era la secretaria del segundo al mando - Y como se llama tu secretaria.

- Su nombre es Minako Aino, puedo ver que su belleza te a cautivado, tanto como a mi.

- Disculpa - le pregunte divertido.

- A que bueno que no es así, por que ella es tu secretaria y mi novia.

Me sentí como un verdadero tonto. Su novia. Solo a mi me podría llamar la atención una chica que ya estaba ocupada.

Ya dentro de mi oficina le pregunte - Y si es mi secretaria que hace contigo.

- Bueno la tome prestada ya que mi secretaria tuvo un accidente y como pensábamos que tu no darías la cara pronto pues no creí que tendrías inconveniente con ello, pero no te preocupes de inmediato la mando aquí para que te ponga al día.

- Muy bien te lo agradecería.

El resto del día fue mas bien aburrido. Tenia muchas cosas por hacer, pero también tenia a la mas eficiente secretaria a mi lado y estoy seguro que a la larga eso me servirá. Por otro lado creo que Haruka y yo trabajaremos muy bien juntos. Al terminar el día me fui directo a mi casa.

Taiki se había encargado de comprar una hermosa y muy lujosa casa que daba a la playa. Contaba con la decoración mas exquisita que había visto en mi vida, todo en ella me daba una gran paz, y por fin después de un año me quedaría en un solo lugar.

**SK**

- Espero que tengas buenas noticias Diamante, hace una año estas tras su rastro y yo ya no pienso esperar mas, te estoy pagando una fortuna.

- Si señorita lo se, pero para serle sincero a sido el caso mas difícil que me a tocado. Pero se sentirá feliz de saber que por fin e dado con su paradero.

Me dijo todo lo que tenia que saber. Y eso quería decir que yo estaba de nuevo en el juego, esta vez me ganaría su corazón o moriría en el intento. Hice un par de llamadas hasta conseguir un pasaje a Florida. Mi avión salía en una hora de modo que hice una pequeña maleta con lo esencial y me dirigí de inmediato al aeropuerto.

**SK**

Tenia poco tiempo aquí y Haruka ya era mi amigo me había ayudado a adaptarme al ritmo de trabajo de la empresa. Habíamos salido un par de veces, por fin vivía mi vida de nuevo. Estar ahí me hacia mucho bien.

- Buenos días jefe - me saludo Mina jovial como siempre. Pero no le conteste, había pasado una larga noche. Serena había venido a mis sueño y la ultima noche que la vi - Veo que no estas de humor.

- Lo siento Mina, tuve una noche muy mala, es todo - abrí la puerta de mi oficina y me dispuse a entrar - Mina traeme los pendientes y un café bien cargado por favor.

- Solo por hoy te llevare el café, no soy tu chacha, ok - me dijo y me saco la lengua como una niña pequeña.

Me llene de trabajo para no pensar. Se llego la hora de la comida y decidí no salir, no después del sueño que tuve decidid que trabajaría hasta desfallecer u olvidar lo que sucediera primero.

Como eso de las tres de la tarde sonó el teléfono de la mi oficina, era la linea directa de Mina, así que conteste - Diga, pasa algo Minako, te pedí no ser interrumpido.

- Si lo se, pero aquí afuera hay una señorita que dice que le urge hablar con usted.

Serena, fue lo primero que pude pensar, si no se trataba de Serena de quien mas se podría tratar - Que pase de inmediato.

- Si, en un momento la hago pasar.

Los segundos me parecieron meses, Serena estaba a punto de cruzar por esa puerta y todo este tiempo pronto seria un mal sueño.

La puerta se abrió y pronto la realidad me golpeo a la cara de nuevo - Seiya, cundo me entere que estabas aquí no pude resistirme en venir a saludarte de inmediato - no se trataba de Serena. Jamas se trataría de ella.

No es que no me diera gusto verla, es solo que ella no era Serena - Es un gusto tenerte por aquí Kakyuu.

- Seiya, tenemos que ponernos al día te invito a tomar un café, si.

- Yo no puedo ahora, Kakyuu, estoy atestado de trabajo.

Me tomo de la mano y me aló para que me pusiera de pie - Vamos, por fa.

- Supongo que no puedo negarme, vamos.

Salimos de mi oficina y le dije a Mianko que no regresaría hasta el día siguiente que se tomara la tarde.

**SK**

El tiempo paso mas rápido de lo que pensé. Dos años al cargo de la presidencia de las empresas en Florida. Y años al lado de Kakyuu. Jamas le mentí y aun así ella siempre estuvo a mi lado me hizo olvidar el dolor de perderla ella y sello todo lo referente a su recuerdo. Podría decirse que soy feliz, pero no es así.

- Buenos días mi amor - Me saludaba Kakyuu desde la cocina - que tal tu noche.

- Buenos días, muy bien gracias - le contestaba mientras me ponía de pie y le daba alcance en la cocina - Y tu que tal.

- Descanse de maravilla, gracias - se acerco y me dio un beso en los labios mas apasionado que lo normal.

- Wow! a que se debe este beso - le pregunte rompiendo delicadamente el contacto.

- Que una novia enamorada no puede besar a su amado novio - me contesto con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- Por supuesto que si, es solo que... bueno no importa.

- Hoy no iras a trabajar verdad - me pregunto mientras terminaba de hacer lo que hacia en la cocina. No le conteste, por que no iría trabajar el día de hoy - Seiya Kou, espero que no hayas olvidado nuestro aniversario, toda la semana te lo e recordado.

A era eso - No Kakyuu, como crees que lo podría olvidar - mentí, lo había olvidado por completo.

Kakyuu suspiro resignada - No tienes remedio, pero tengo todo preparado y al final te daré una gran sorpresa.

**SK**

Mi mas grande anhelo, se convirtió en realidad. Todo valió la pena, mi vida estaba completa ya aunque estaba muy consiente de que no lograba amarme aun no me importaba. Ya había logrado que la olvida solo faltaba un paso para que me amara.

- Y bien cual es la primera parada.

Había planeado cuidadosamente este día, era nuestro segundo aniversario. Primero fuimos al parque de diversiones mas famoso de Florida jugamos y pasamos el mejor día de nuestra vida juntos. El día se fue volando y todo había sido tal cual lo había planeado. Seiya sonreía constantemente y para mi cada sonrisa que el me ofrecía era igual de vital que el respirar. La noche cayo muy rápido y lo juego artificiales empezaron, estaba maravillada antes tal espectáculo y puede notar que seiya me miraba fijamente.

- Sucede algo, amor - las luces de los juegos artificiales hacían cambiar la tonalidad de la piel de Seiya y cada cambio le era aun mas favorecedor que anterior, Seiya era simplemente perfecto y lo mejor es que era mío.

- Es solo que te ves tan diferente.

- Diferente como - le pregunte intrigada, pero era perfecto esta conversación nos llevaría a la cereza del pastel.

- Diferente, solo eso.

- Debe ser por que estoy embarazada, dicen que eso cambia el semblante de las personas - le dije despreocupada.

- Que tu... Que tu estas que - me pregunto estupefacto.

Lo mire y con una gran sonrisa le repetí - Estoy embarazada!!

Seiya me tomo en sus brazos y me levanto entusiasmado me dio miles de vueltas mientras gritaba emocionado _!seré papa, seré papa!. _Me sentía tan feliz en sus brazos todo lo que en la vida había soñado se materializaba ante mi, no podía se mas feliz que en ese momento.

**SK**

Naturalmente le pedí que se casara conmigo, ya que ademas de ser la futura madre de mi futuro hijo, era la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Kakyuu se encargo de inmediato de los preparativos de nuestra boda, estaba tan feliz que yo no podía decirle que no a nada. Pero mi paz se había terminado y el recuerdo de unos hermosos celestes había regresado a atormentarme de nuevo.

- Voy a ser papa - me quede viendo a la nada - Serena - y a mi mente vino aquel recuerdo de cuando hacíamos planes para un futuro juntos.

_" - Que linda noche, no te parece, bombón - le dije mientras la miraba fijamente._

_- Si, una hermosa noche estrellada - me respondió sonriente._

_- Bombón - dije en un tono un poco tímido, mientras me sentaba en el pasto, donde habíamos estado recostados viendo las estrellas - Ta.. tal vez se escuche muy cursi de mis labios, pe..pero e estado pensando.._

_- En cuando nos casemos y tengamos una gran familia - termino mi frase por mi, mientras me abrazaba por la espalda._

_Mi rostro se tiño de rojo, ella río por lo bajo hasta que escucho mi voz - Yo, pensaba mas bien en una pequeña familia, bombón. Tal vez uno o dos niños cuando mas._

_- Oh! - dijo un poco triste y se acomodo en mis piernas y roce mi rostro con su mano - Sea uno o sean diez Seiya, lo único que me importa es pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado - y me beso y sentí que con eso quería sellar esas palabras._

_- Si tenemos una niña - dije y al mismo tiempo los dos dijimos - QUIERO QUE SE LLAME ELANOR."_

La voz de Kaykyuu me saco de mis pensamientos - Que me preguntaste.

- Que si en que piensas.

- Recordaba a mi madre - le mentí.

- A es por eso que tu semblante se volvió triste - me dijo tiernamente mientras se sentaba en mis piernas.

- Si, es por eso - mentí de nuevo, no tenia sentido atormentarla con el recuerdo de quien pensé enterrada - Y pensé que podríamos ponerle Elanor a nuestra hija en honor a mi madre.

- Y que te hace pensar que es niña - me pregunto divertida.

- Simplemente lo se, es mi hija y un padre sabe esas cosas.

- Bueno te creeré, y con respecto al nombre si es importante para ti amor, me encanta el nombre - termino de decir y me beso. Yo me sentí como un traidor, pero no me importaba, Elanor seria su nombre.

- Bueno terminemos con esto si queremos casarnos antes de que se note mi embarazo.

**SK**

La melancolía en mi se hizo presente con el paso de los meses, estábamos a pocos días de casarnos y Serena se negaba a Salir de mis pensamiento. Era como si nunca se hubiera ido.

- Aun no logro comprender el por que regresaste a mi mente después de tanto tiempo........pensé que no te amaba mas, ja - reí agriamente - eso es mentira, siempre has estado en mis recuerdos - baje mi mirada nostálgica al recordar al amor de mi vida - Kakyuu - dije al voltear a ver a la mujer que compartía mi cama y mi vida desde hace tanto tiempo ya.

- Debería disculparme contigo por usarte de paño de lagrimas. Creí amarte, me esforcé por hacerlo y hacerte feliz, pero....... Serena es y será la única....... y lo mas triste es que lo sabes. Nunca pude engañarte y sigues aquí, a mi lado y esperando un bebe de los dos soñando con un futuro juntos y suspirando por un poco del amor que le pertenece a ella.

Decidí salir a dar un paseo por la playa, no quería despertarla, últimamente estaba muy cansada pues estaba bajo mucha presión por la boda. Y pos su puesto que no deseaba que perturbarla y mucho menos que escuchara lo que decía, podía no amarla, pero tampoco deseaba herirla, pues sabia que ella si me amaba era duro, pero era mi realidad.

Camine por la orilla de la playa pensando en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Amaba a Serena con la misma intensidad de antes y después de tanto tiempo aun no me queda claro lo que paso aquella noche, pero ya no importa demasiado, Serena no esta y yo soy un cobarde - Desde todo lo sucedido me escondo de ti aquí, entre el hermoso azul del mar y el cielo estrellado, Serena...............- suspire profundamente y con infinito dolor - si me hubieras dejado explicarte, tal vez, solo tal vez estaríamos juntos y felices - camine hacia el mar para mojarme los pies descalzos. Pero que podía explicarte si ni yo mismo sabia que demonios había pasado. Mire las olas que chocaban contra mis pies y suspire frustrado por poder recordar tan perfectamente su rostro y no poder tocarlo - Me pregunto si serás feliz bombón........- me sentía atrapado entre el mal entendido que marco mi existencia y la mujer que anhelaba que la viera después de poseerla.

A mi mente se vinieron todos y cada uno de los momentos felices al lado de Serena. Y seguido de un lindo recuerdo a su lado venia un te amo de parte de Kakyuu las voces se abalanzaban en mi cabeza y yo solo corrí desesperado tratando de hacer callar las voces que me atormentaban, trataba que la brisa marina se llevara el recuerdo de lo que me arrebataron...... pero que me lo regresaran era lo que mas deseaba, regresar el tiempo y que nada cambiara.

Seguí corriendo hasta que me detuve abruptamente sin saber si no tenia mas fuerzas para seguir corriendo, solo me detuve y caí clavando las rodillas en la blanca arena.

Y recordé mi ultima conversación con mi hermano que se junto con la noticia de mi próximo matrimonio. tome un puñado de la misma con las manos y apreté muy fuerte - Regresaría por ti bombón, ahora que se donde estas sin dudarlo lo haría - mi voz estaba llena de impotencia y desesperación - Pero te casaste... con mi hermano y yo... tendré un bebe con otra - mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas sin que lo pudiera evitar - Serena!!!!!!! Te Amo!!!!!!!! - unas lagrimas brotaron y solo me deje caer de espaldas a la arena, deseaba desintregarme y convertirme en un grano de arena, solo así dejaría de sufrir por mi error del pasado, que me había costado tanto........

Te perdí y ahora no puedo recuperarte, solo espero que seas inmensamente feliz al lado de Yaten. Por lo menos e que el te ama y que cuidara de ti mucho mejor de lo que yo pude.

Después de mucho llanto decidí ir a otro lugar. Me incorpore y seguí caminado hasta llegar a la calle mas cercana. Caminado por la calles me encontré con una cantina. Pensé que podía perder, si ya lo había perdido todo y decidí entrar - Como dicen por ahí las penas con alcohol son menos - y yo tenia muchas penas así que necesitaba mucho alcohol. Pedí de inmediato deseaba beber hasta quedar inconsciente de la manera mas rápida, de manera que pedí una tras otra, tras otra. El cantinero trato de disuadirme en varias ocasiones, pero fue inútil. Seguí bebiendo desmesuradamente hasta casi perder la conciencia. Después de un rato y mucho alcohol trate de armar un lío y me sacaron sacaron enseguida.

No me importo en lo mas mínimo ebrio como estaba y con la imagen de Serena en mi cabeza daba igual si estaba ahí bebiendo hasta morir o me iba a aventarme por un puente.

**SK**

Me desperté agitada buscando a Seiya, pero no lo encontré, tenia un fuerte presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar. Busque el reloj y mire la hora, eran las doce de la madrugada y Seiya no estaba. Nadie podía sacarme de la cabeza de que algo malo pasaría. Salí a buscarlo a la playa últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo ahí pensando. Pero no estaba ahí y mi desesperación creció.

- Seiya - dije casi en un susurro con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas - en donde estas.

Tome el teléfono y llame a mi hermano. Ellos eran bueno amigos tal vez había ido a parar ahí - Haruka, hola perdona el molestarte.

- Sucede algo Kakyuu - me pregunto adormilado. Eso quiera decir que el estaba dormido y Seiya no estaba con el.

- Seiya... no esta. Estoy muy preocupada Haruka tengo un mal presentimiento necesito encontrarlo - le dije casi en un grito.

- Calmate Kakyuu, te va a hacer mal. Probablemente no podía dormir y salió a tomar aire eso es todo. Regresa a la cama y trata de dormir, no es sano ni para ti ni para el bebe que te pongas así.

- Es que no lo entiendes, te digo que tengo un mal presentimiento, tengo que encontrarlo. No esta en la playa - le decía desesperada, pero me decía que me fuera a dormir y me alteraba cada vez mas - Esta bien Haruka, descansa - le dije un poco tajante y colgué.

- Tengo que encontrarlo antes de que le pase algo malo - me dije convencida y tome la llaves del coche y salía buscarlo por las calles cercanas.

**SK**

- Serena! - gritaba totalmente ebrio en medio de la calle por donde iba caminando - Se.....re....na! llebame contigo.

Tuve que detener mi errado caminar para devolver el estomago. Tenia mis manos en las rodillas, estaba tan ebrio que me olvide por completo de donde estaba parado, solo puede levantar la cara al escuchar un claxon, y unas luces me segaron momentáneamente.....

**SK**

Recorría una calle que normalmente era muy transitada de día y entonces lo vi. devolviendo el estomago en medio de la calle con las manos en las rodillas y mas mirada al piso y directamente de frente hacia el se abalanzaba un enorme camión. Baje del auto llena de desesperación y corrí hacia el. El camión sonó su claxon pero Seiya no se movió ni un segundo.

Lo empuje con fuerza y lo aparte del camino quedando yo en su lugar. Pronto sentí un fuerte impacto que la saco volando por los aires, para mi todo había acabado, pero no sentía dolor. Permanecí consciente algunos segundos después de la caída cuatro metros adelante, lo suficiente para ver el carmín de mi sangre teñir la calle. Mire a lo lejos y pude ver a Seiya y mis ojo se cerraron.

**SK**

Sin comprender bien lo que acaba de pasar voltee al lugar en donde un cuerpo yacía en mi lugar. Estaba herido pero no me dolía el alcohol servia como anestesia. Pero vi con detenimiento y la persona que acababan de arrollar en mi lugar era...

- Kakyuu!! - grite y la borrachera se me bajo enseguida. corrí hasta ella y la tome entre mis brazos - Kakyuu, Kakyuu despierta por favor - le suplicaba mientras la abrazaba y limpiaba su rostro quitando sangre que había por todas parte - Por que, Kakyuu - lloraba desconsolado mientras las apretaba contra mi cuerpo.

Logre escuchar un leve sollozo y la separe un poco, estaba despierta aun había esperanza - Se...Seiya - dijo con dificultad al respirar - Perdo.... perdón.

- No hables Kakyuu, pronto vendrá la ambulancia se podrán bien, solo.. solo no te duermas.

Levanto con mucho esfuerzo su mano y me lo deposito en el rostro - No me pondré bien - me dijo en un susurro y brazo callo.

Yo lo tome con mi mano y le pedí nuevamente que no hablara que yo estaba a su lado que no le pasaría nada malo - Seiya, escucha...me, tengo, tengo que decirte.

- Lo que tengas que decir me lo dirás después cuando te pongas bien ahora descansa, no te esfuerces - estaba desangrandose en mis brazos y la maldita ambulancia no llegaba.

- Ya no tengo tiempo - cada vez la escuchaba menos - Escucha... me. No fue tu culpa... el día de la graduación - la perdí por unos segundos, si perdía mas sangre morirá en mis brazos.

- Por favor Kakyuu no hables mas - le suplique tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos. Pero no mi hizo caso.

- Yo lo planee todo - cada vez se le dificultaba mas respirar - Te drogué...

- Kakyuu regresa!! no cierres lo ojos - no podía creer lo que me estaba confesando en esos momentos.

Y como una oleada de vida abrió los ojos y con claridad continuo y mi alma descanso - Yo contrate a Rei, yo te desvestí y Rei te manejaba cuando Serena los encontró, fue mi culpa, y ahora entiendo todo el daño que les cause - su cuerpo se puso lánguido en mis brazos. Ella se iba y yo podía hacer nada - Perdo.... name...

Después de decir esas palabras su cuerpo perdió el poco calor que le quedaba. Sus hermosos ojos marrón perdieron su brillo - Te perdono!! - la abrace con mas fuerza que antes - Te perdono, pero vuelve. No te vallas aso Kakyuu...

Los paramédicos habían llegado pero ya era tarde su vida se había esfumado en medio de la respuesta a la pregunta que me hice por años. Pero en esos momento daría todo por que nada de eso hubiera pasado. Los paramédicos intentaron arrebatarla de mis manos pero no se los permito - Piensa en Haruka, Kakyuu. Que va a hacer Haruka sin ti.

Varios paramédicos me rodearon y me tomaron por las manos para tomar a Kakyuu y revisarla. Pero yo sabia que no había nada que hacer, ella se había ido, y yo no pude hacer nada.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Hola!!

Mucho mas pronto de lo que pensaron ee. Aquí les dejo la continuación del capitulo anterior con la parte de Seiya.

En verdad hasta yo me sorprendí nunca actualice tan pronto pero espero que ya que estoy de vacaciones pueda hacerlo mas seguido.

Que les pareció la parte de Seiya??

espero que le guste igual que la de sere, bueno no las hago perder mucho mas su tiempo cuidense u nos vemos en el próximo cap.

A que creías que se me iba a olvidar verdad, pues no los agradecimientos a las hermosas chicas que siguen aquí.

**KuMiKo Kou**

**serenalucy**

**LauraDrazen**

**Indo K.**

**LOYDA ASTRID**

Como siempre no me queda mas que agradecerles por la paciencia que tienen al esperar mis largas actualizaciones.

PD

No me roqueen por todas la similitudes que pueden llegar a tener como el nombre de la pequeña difuntita. Pero recuerden que son las mitades perfectas el uno del otro.

ATTE

Tezza K.G.


	12. UN NUEVO COMIENZO

**Capitulo 11**

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

Ya nada importa.... tengo lo que merecía. Pero tu no, y ahora estas luchando por tu vida.... y estas perdiendo la batalla. Y es mi culpa....

- Yaten, ve a casa. Yo te relevo - oía palabras en el viento, pero no lograba procesarlas en mi cabeza. Hacia un maldito mes del accidente y Serena aun no despertaba. Pero supongo que era mejor así.

- Perdimos a Ela - dije en un suave susurro, con la voz desgarrada.

- Yaten...- Si Taiki me compadecía, pero el no sabe lo culpable que soy. Si yo la hubiera dejado ser feliz al lado de el..ella.... no se estaría muriendo.

Al fin después de un rato lo voltee a ver. Su mirada era de total preocupación y muy forzadamente me obligue a decir - Debo lucir fatal, con solo ver tu rostro me puedo dar cuenta.

- Tienes una semana aquí. Es tiempo que valla a casa y tomes una ducha...

- No me trates como a un niño, Taiki - le conteste volviendo la vista a Serena - Como puedo ir a descansar, mirala Taiki. Su cuerpo tiene tantas laceraciones, que aun después de un mes no logra sanar - empuñe mi mano en el cristal que me separaba de la sala de terapia intensiva - Esta perdiendo la batalla y aun no sabe que perdió al bebe - no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas y regrese mi mirada a el - Y yo estoy aquí, con unas cuantas contusiones menores y un brazo roto.... Yo debería estar ahí, Taiki.... yo debería de ser ella - Un ruido proveniente de la habitación me hizo voltear.

Mi hermano de inmediato llamo a una enfermera. Algo malo le pasaba a Serena los miles de aparatos que tenia conectados a ella enloquecieron. De inmediato acudieron las enfermeras y por su expresión en el rostro me di cuenta que de nuevo algo muy malo pasaba con su ya muy dañado cuerpo. las enfermeras nos vieron y cerraron las cortinas para que no pudiéramos ver que pasaba ahí dentro. Yo pensé que enloquecería en ese momento.

Un medico llego y de inmediato la sacaron de la habitación y se la llevaron rumbo a los quirófanos... de nuevo.

Al verla pasar a mi lado, no lo resistí mas y me abrí paso entre las enfermeras para tomarle la mano - Serena!! - le dije entre llanto - Resiste, amor, lucha, no pierdas la batalla - solo puede decir esas palabras cuando sentí que alguien me impedía que siguiera a su lado. Trate de luchar pero fue en vano. La vi perderse entre las puertas del quirófano y me desvanecí.

**SK**

Era un hermoso lugar, lleno de verde y flores hermosas y exóticas. Un lugar digno para que ella descansara. Un lugar lleno de vida que cubría el dolor de la muerte.

- Hola, Kakyuu, te traje esto - le sonreí tontamente a la lapida que contenía sus nombres - Bueno a las dos - Termine con un poco de acidez en la boca. Me puse en cuclillas para depositar un enorme ramo de esas flores tropicales que tanto le gustaban a ella - Perdoname por no haber venido antes. Es solo que - dude en lo que iba a decir - Tenia que pensar.

Guarde silencio y le puse especial atención a mensaje de la hermosa lapida de mármol.

_"Tu camino fue muy corto aquí en la tierra, pero largo será tu recuerdo que se acuñara en mi corazón,"_

_Tu hermano que te ama, Haruka._

No pude evitar hacer contacto con la lapida y nuevamente una lagrima recorrió mi rostro - Kakyuu, espero algún día me perdones todo el daño que te hice - me puse de pie y un cálido viento me recorrió y me llego al corazón. Tuve la sensación de escuchar su voz en mi cabeza que me decía " perdoname tu a mi, Seiya, por todo el daño que les hice" - Aveces uno por amor hace locuras.... No fue correcto lo que hiciste, pero no te odio por ello. Si yo me hubiera quedado a su lado, si la hubiera buscado hasta encontrarla tal vez las cosas serian diferentes, Kakyuu, pero ya es tarde. Y te juro que hubiera preferido no enterarme de nada con tal que ustedes siguieran con vida - "siempre tan gentil" me dijo su voz en mi cabeza y juro que pude sentir su roce sobre mi rostro "pero nunca es tarde Seiya Kou. Lucha por el amor de tu vida. Ela y yo estaremos bien y ahora que te vimos, podemos partir tranquilamente" - Kakyuu.. - la calidez me abandono y me pude dar cuenta que había partido a su destino.

Voltee a mi derecha y pude ver a Haruka acercarse - Al fin pudieron irse - dijo en modo de saludo y deposito un ramo idéntico al mío en la tumba - Tardaste mucho en venir, estaba preocupada. Nunca deseo que la odiaras, ella siempre quiso solo tu amor.

- Haruka...

- No - me hizo un ademan con la mano para que guardara silencio - Se lo advertí, trate de disuadirla y no lo logre.... Esto fue mi culpa, no supe cuidar bien de ella y ahora no podré hacerlo mas.

- Si alguien es culpable aquí, soy yo - le dije con furia.

Me encaro - Tienes mucha culpa, Seiya pero de ser un cobarde - me dijo con rabia - Siempre a sido muy cómodo para ti compadecerte de lo que te pasa en lugar de hacer algo al respecto. En el pasado estuvo mi hermana para velar por tu bienestar, pero ahora estas solo - se volteo por el sendero que había llegado y camino - Deja de una vez a mi hermana descansar y ve a luchar por tu felicidad - dijo y volteo a verme - No esta demás decir que renuncio.

- No puedes renunciar, te necesito en la compañía, Haruka.

Río amargamente - Mi hermana no te culpa por su muerte, pero yo si - sus palabras trasladaron mis oídos - Así que comprenderás que no puedo seguir trabajando a tu lado.

Lo vi partir sin decir mas. Con la muerte de Kakyuu, perdí todo lo que en mi vida era bueno. Y ahora me quedo también sin el único amigo que tenia - Ahora que conozco la verdad puedo, buscarte....... tal vez no sea tan tarde....

Di un ultimo vistazo a la tumba donde descansaban los restos de la que seria mi futura esposa, y mi hija - Pasara mucho tiempo antes de que regrese, pero les prometo que cuando lo haga, lo haré feliz - fue todo lo que dije y me retire del lugar...

**SK**

Desperté en un cuarto de hospital muy desorientado. Vi a mi hermano entrar en la habitación - Que paso que hago aquí - dije casi gritando mientras trataba de salir de la cama.

- Te desmayaste mientras trasladaban a Serena a los quirófanos - me contesto mientras evitaba que saliera de la cama.

- Dejame bajar - le demande mientras lo empujaba sin resultado alguno.

- Estas muy débil y necesitas descansar - fue todo lo que dijo.

- Serena me necesita!!... - mi voz se empezaba a partir - No lo entiendes.

- Yaten - me hablo en tono paternal - Serena necesita un milagro.

Lo mire incrédulo - Como puedes decir eso!!

- Los medico dicen que tiene muy poca probabilidad de salir con vida de esta operación - lo poco que me quedaba de cordura se esfumo con sus palabras.

Me arranque el suero que tenia conectado y salí de cama - No!! - le grite a mi hermano - No se puede morir, no aun... no sin saber - gritaba fuera de mi.

Taiki llamo de inmediato a la enfermera. Que acudió al instante con dos mas y me sujetaron, me pusieron una inyección al parecer un calmante que me hizo desvanecerme casi de inmediato. Caí en un profundo sueño de nuevo, mientras la mujer que amo se debatía otra vez entre la vida y la muerte.

**SK**

- Minako, estos son los últimos pendientes - le dije mientras le entregaba un folder a mi aun novia.

Ella los tomo y con ellos mi mano - No te vallas Haruka - me suplico - Te amo - y una lagrima delineo su rostro.

La limpie con delicadeza - Perdoname.... Nunca fue mi intensión herirte, Minako - se paro hasta llegar justo frente a mi - Yo también te quiero, pero no puedo quedarme... No es correcto.

Sus hermosos ojos desbordaron en lagrimas. Tomo mi rostro con delicadas y ahora un poco temblorosas manos y entre sollozos dijo - Llevame contigo, Haruka.

Tome sus manos y con delicadeza las retire de mi rostro - No puedo....- Instantáneamente bajo su rostro cubierto por la lagrimas. Trate de levantarlo sutilmente, pero me rechazo y me dio la espalda - Mirame Minako - me acerque a ella y lentamente la voltee hacia mi.

- Ni yo mismo se a donde voy, no puedo llevarte, si no tengo nada para ofrecer.

No dijo nada mas, solo dio un par de pasos para acortar la distancia y me beso. Fue un beso muy corte, de despedida y se alejo de mi - Espero que no te arrepientas, Haruka - añadió con tristeza - Que seas muy feliz - me regalo una triste sonrisa y me dejo solo en la estancia.

Di un ultimo vistazo a lo que fue mi trabajo y mi hogar por un par de años - Yo también lo espero, Minako...

Y salí del lugar para nunca regresar. Con rumbo a un lugar muy lejano y desconocido para mi las empresas Moon en Tokio.

**SK**

Apenas puedo creer que ya haya transcurrido tanto tiempo.... cinco meses y esta horrible sensación no desaparece. Cinco mese y yo aun no puedo ir en tu busca. Años buscando la respuesta con la cual poder recuperarte y ahora que la tengo la vida se esmera en hacerme esperar aun mas.

- Todo listo - hecho un ultimo vistazo a lo que fue mi oficina. Este día terminaba con todos los pendientes, ya había encontrado a una persona capaz para encargarse del puesto y mi presencia aquí no era mas necesaria - Tu te vienes conmigo - le dije a la foto de Kakyuu, la ultima.

Entonces recordé todos aquellos momentos a su lado. Pude haber sido feliz... si nunca hubiera conocido a mi bombón.

Termine por salir de mi despacho, Minako se puso de pie frente a mi y con una sonrisa llena de tristeza me dijo - Así que tu también te vas.

- Si - le conteste con un nudo en la garganta que no pude evitar. Mina se había convertido en una gran amiga y me entristecía el hecho de no volver a verla.

Una sutil y delicada lagrima se deslizo por su rostro mientras me rodeo con sus brazos en un abrazo de despedida y en mi oído agrego - Ve en busca de la felicidad, Seiya Kou.... la mereces.

Sus palabras retumbaron unos segundos en mi mente, e inmediatamente después nuestro fraternal enlace de deshizo. La hora había llegado. Le sonreí sinceramente y sin agregar nada mas le di la espalda y salí para siempre de las empresas Star light de Florida. Mi camino.... la felicidad, Serena Tsukino.

**SK**

" El coma en el que esta inmersa su esposa es muy profundo y dadas las circunstancias y el prolongado tiempo que lleva en el, es muy probable que no despierte. Y por probable me refiero a que es un 99.9 por ciento seguro que en caso de despertar sea un vegetal. Ya que un coma profundo produce múltiples daños en el cerebro..... A lo que me refiero, es que no espere que su esposa despierte, se necesitaría un milagro real tan solo para que abriera sus ojos. Imagine que tipo de cosa se necesitaría para que fuera la de antes o una persona normal." Esas malditas palabras rondan mi cabeza desde hace un mes.

Sentado frente a ella. Lleno de desesperación por volver a ver sus hermosos ojos celestes, escuchar su voz, sentir su calor - Vas a despertar - le dije mientras le tomaba la mano - Aunque tenga que perderte para siempre.

Y entonces lo entendí. Me puse de pie y le di un suave beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación.

Me tope con Taiki - Yaten a donde vas.

Lo mire dudando si decirle la verdad o no. Y decidí que lo mas prudente seria no decirselo - Tengo que hacer algo, es muy importante... tu puedes.

- Por supuesto, yo me quedo a su lado - me contesto y entonces pude salir.

Fui directo a mi coche y me dirigí a ver a mi abogado. Si yo quería verla viva tenia que alejarme de ella y lo haría. Esa era la razón por la que iba a ver a mi abogado.

Llegue a su despacho y su secretaria de inmediato me hizo pasar.

- Buenas tardes Señor kou - me recibió mientras estrechábamos las manos - Tome asiento por favor.

- Gracias - conteste Cortez.

- Y entonces a que debo su visita.

Pude sentir por un segundo que no podría hacerlo. Pero entonces Serena llego a mi mente y resuelto dije - No daré mas rodeos. E venido a su despacho el día de hoy, por que quiero el divorcio.

- Ya veo - tecleo algunas cosas en su computadora - La causal seria por enfermedad crónica o incurable, tenemos todo con que comprobar que su esposa no se recuperara. Y en el remoto caso de que lo haga su cuerpo no funcionaria para concebir, de manera que su solicitud será muy rápida y aceptada.

Al escucharlo hablar así de Serena, me dieron ganas de golpearlo. Pero el solo hacia su trabajo y seguramente yo ante sus ojos solo era un vil y cobarde intento de hombre. Por dejar a su esposa así y a tan corto tiempo - Muy bien, que es lo que tengo que hacer para agilizarlo.

- Bueno, en realidad no hay mucho que deba hacer, solo esperar. Yo le llamare cuando necesite que firme y para explicarle como procederá.

- Que así sea, entonces - le dije mientras me ponía de pie. Me ofreció su mano a manera de despedida, yo se la tome y salí de manera inmediata del lugar.

Respire hondo de camino a mi auto - Ya esta hecho, es cuestión de tiempo, Serena.

Los días que siguieron pasaron mas lento de lo habitual. Serena seguía en el mismo estado a pesar de mis esfuerzos por intentar hacerla regresar. Yo sabia que era imposible, cualquier cosa que yo le dijera o hiciera no la traería de regreso. Solo había una forma, o mejor dicho una persona que la haría salir de su sueño perpetuo. Pero pronto estaría a su lado y yo dejaría de estorbar en su vida para siempre.

**SK**

La casa seguía siendo la misma. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado. Todo en su interior me recordó a Serena. Y decidí caminar en dirección a la ventana en donde se podía ver con toda claridad "nuestra" banca - No se si te podré recuperar, Serena.... Pero esta vez no me iré sin pelear, ni dejare que tu te vallas.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y de inmediato le preste toda mi atención a la persona que entraba - Seiya? - me miro mi hermano muy sorprendido - Eres tu! - corrió hacia mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Hacia años que no lo miraba y me daba mucha alegría.

Rompimos el enlace - Quieres un café, cuando llegaste, por que no me avisaste que vendrías.

- Espera, espera una pregunta a la vez - le dije sonriente - A la primera si - le dije mientras lo seguía a la cocina - La segunda hace tan solo unos minutos y la tercera por que no quería molestar, ademas tenia un par de cosas que hacer antes de llegar a casa.

- Bien - me dio la espalda un momento y puso la cafetera en marcha - Y bueno la ultima vez que hablamos me dijiste que Kakyuu estaba esperando un hijo y que pronto se casarían - hizo un gesto de contar mentalmente - No me digas que ya te casaste y no me invitaste - de mi parte solo hubo silencio - Que pasa, Seiya. Y a todo esto donde esta Kakyuu.

Un viento frío recorrió mi espina dorsal - Ella, murió hace seis meses - la cara de mi hermano se deformo un poco.

- Cuanto lo siento, hermano.

Le regale una débil sonrisa - No te preocupes. Si fue muy difícil, sabes - no pude evitar que una lagrima de impotencia saliera furtiva - Murió en mis brazos. Hubiera dado mi vida por las suyas.... mil veces.

- Lo se - me dijo mientras me extendía mi taza de café.

Respire hondo, y suspire - Pero me dijo la verdad que necesitaba...

Fui interrumpido por la voz de la peliazul - Taiki, amor, eres tu.

- Si cielo, en la cocina.

De pronto vi aparecer frente a nosotros a la peliazul totalmente desaliñada, al parecer acababa de dejar la cama.

Se acerco a mi hermano sin percatarse de mi presencia y lo beso - Disculpa por no haberme levantado para ir contigo, pero la guardia de anoche, estuvo fatal.

Carraspee un poco incomodo y entonces obtuve su atención - Seiya? - Sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas - Seiya! que gusto verte.

- Igualmente Amy. Pero diganme, desde cuando se casaron - La pareja se sonroso un poco y fue en voz de mi hermano que encontré la respuesta.

- Bueno. no estamos casados.... aun.

- Aun? - pregunte solo para fastidiar un rato.

- Bueno, Seiya - hablo mi cuñada resuelta - Resulta ser que no es momento para que me cargue con los preparativos de una boda suntuosa. Mis estudios son muy demandantes y no los puedo descuidar. Así que tu hermano y yo decidimos que nos amábamos mucho para vivir separados. Pero que no era momento para casarnos.

Le regale una sonrisa sincera - Me da mucho gusto que lo quieras tanto. Pero que no te graduaste junto a Ser... - guarde silencio. Pero con agilidad Amy respondió.

- Si, pero estoy estudiando medicina.

- Me da mucho gusto - les dije y me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta.

- Podrían decirme en donde puedo encontrar a Serena - La pareja se vio entre si tensa.

- Para que quieres verla, Seiya - pregunto mi hermano.

- Como te estaba diciendo antes de que tu novia pareciera. Antes de morir Kakyuu me dijo la verdad de lo que había sucedido aquella noche en el fiesta de graduación en su casa... Ahora que lo se puedo luchar por su amor.

- Seiya - taiki acorto la distancia entre nosotros - No puedo imaginar el dolor que sientes al saber lo que paso, pero tu sabes que ella se caso con Yaten.

- Lo se - empezaba a sentir que la desesperación fluía por mi venas - Merezco ser escuchado. No pretendo destruir su matrimonio si ella lo ama.... Pero si hay una sola oportunidad de que regrese a mi estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio por ella.

Taiki suspiro y de nuevo miro a su novia. En ese instante mi corazón latió tan rápido que casi sale de mi pecho. Y tuve el peor de los presentimientos de mi vida - Que le paso a Serena!

Mi hermano me miraba solamente - Taiki!!

- Hace mas o menos, seis meses, Serena y Yaten, tuvieron un desafortunado accidente. Yaten logro salir ileso, pero serena se fue a un profundo barranco junto con el coche - mi corazón se detenía con cada palabra que escuchaba de la boca de mi hermano. Pero aun así suplicaba por saber el desenlace - Ella... también estaba embarazada. Perdió al bebe... sus traumas fueron tan graves y fuertes que a sido sometida a mas de media docena de operaciones - por lo menos estaba viva y seguramente recuperandose, me decía a mi mismo aun y otra vez - Pero nunca a recuperado la conciencia.

- Que? - pregunte con una voz llena de dolor y agonía. No podía estar pasandonos esto. No podía perderla de nuevo, yo no lo soportaría me moría con ella.

- Seiya, esta bien - me pregunto Amy con evidente preocupación.

Ignore su pregunta. Era mas grande mi preocupación por Serena - Que dicen los médicos.

- No dan esperanzas. Dicen que mientras mas tiempo pase así, menores son las posibilidades de que despierte. Y dicen que a pasado tanto tiempo ya en un coma profundo que necesitamos mas que un milagro tan solo para que despierte.

Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos para ocultar las lagrimas que se avecinaban - Lo siento... Seiya.

Pero no importaba lo que pudieran decirme. Yo había cometido tantos errores en mi vida y cobardemente la había dejado marchar sin darle por lo menos la oportunidad de odiarme y desquitarse por lo que le había hecho. Y ahora tenia la verdad en mis mano.... Pero ya era tarde, ella jamas la sabría. No tendríamos una segunda oportunidad, por que yo había echado a perder la primera por cobarde.

- Tengo que verla - les dije con el rostro empapado en lagrimas - En que hospital esta?

- En el hospital Black Moon - me observo en silencio por unos segundos - Seiya.... fue feliz. Al lado de Yaten lo fue.

Me sentí herido, pero de inmediato esa sensación de celos paso. Yo siempre supe del amor que Yaten sentía por Serena, así que si el logro que sus días fueran felices yo siempre se lo agradecería. Y de pronto un recuerdo se me vino a la mente - Dices que estaba embarazada.

- Si - contesto Taiki estático.

- Que nombre.... le pondrían al bebe.

- Serena estaba segura que seria niña... bueno los dos y decidieron ponerle como nuestra madre.

- Elanor - no pude evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro - Tengo que verla, así que iré al Back Moon.

Salí del departamento rumbo al hospital en donde se encontraba mi bella durmiente - Siempre me amaste, al igual que yo y hasta el ultimo momento.

**SK**

- Hola de nuevo - le dije mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella - Te traigo excelentes noticias, y es hora de que tu sueño termine, mi amor - delinee su rostro y la observe. Era mas bella que un ángel y ahí acostada parecía que dormía. Pero había llegado el momento de su sueño concluyera, era hora de que regresara a la realidad y viviera una vida plena y feliz.

- Eres a partir del día de hoy, oficialmente libre. Mi abogado me llamo hace un par de horas, para que fuera a firmar los últimos papeles y concluir con el tramite - le tome la mano para darme fuerzas - Pero hay algo mas, Serena... El día de tu graduación, todo lo que viste hacer a Seiya fue un fraude, no se que hizo Kakyuu, para manejarlo así. Pero te aseguro que no estaba consiente - respire para poder continuar - Yo fui cómplice de Kakyuu, ayude a separarlos por que me moría de celos al pensar que te casarías con el. Yo te lleve en el momento justo para que vieras lo que viste esa noche. Y yo te tenia que alejar para siempre de su vida y así te quedarías a mi lado y te casarías conmigo... Soy una basura y lo se.

Aplausos se escucharon a mis espaldas y limpie un par de lagrimas antes de voltear. Parado justo en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Seiya, con la mirada inyectada de odio - Bravo, todo te salió a la perfección - dijo en un siseos.

Me abalancé contra el y lo separe de inmediato de mi bombón. No merecía tocarla y no se lo permitiría de nuevo - Eres mi hermano, Yaten... Pero eres una basura, sal de aquí, largate antes de que te mate! - le grite lleno de rabia.

- Lo siento, Seiya. Aunque no lo puedas creer - me dijo y me dejo solo.

El cuarto de repente me pareció increíblemente pequeño. Entonces fue cuando la vi ahí, tendida y desvalida. Su rostro ya yo mostraba lo que con seguridad debieron de haber sido múltiples contusiones. Se miraba tan frágil, ahí sola y entonces decidí acercarme a ella. tome asiento en donde antes estuvo Yaten y la observe con detalle sin animarme a tocarla o a hablarse siquiera. Solo podía recorrer con la mirada cada parte de su rostro.

Y un impulso me hizo recorrerlo con la punta de mis dedos - Eres simplemente perfecta, Serena - y reacciono. Fue un movimiento muy leve casi imperceptible pero lo hizo, y decidí intentarlo de nuevo - Hola, amor. Tienes que despertar, la pesadilla concluyo. Es hora de vivir el cuento de hadas - le dije con cautela esperando captar un nuevo movimiento, pero no sucedió - Vamos Serena yo se que me escuchas, regresa a mi. Por favor, te necesito.... siempre o hice - le tome la mano - Regresa - y entonces sucedió, Serena apretó mi mano - Serena, me escuchas.... Serena despierta, soy yo.

Todo su cuerpo se empezó a remover poco a poco. Precia que sus ojos intentaban abrirse, seguramente con pesadez y sucedió. Después de tantos años y todo lo sufrido volví a ver sus penetrantes celestes y ahora eras solo míos - Serena! despertaste - le dije con un nudo en la garganta por la felicidad y mis ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Trato de incorporarse, se veía aturdida, pero quien no lo estaría después de estar tanto tiempo en coma y con los peores pronósticos en su contra - Es un milagro - le tome el rostro para probar sus dulces labios, pero me rechazo.

Asustada y confundida me alejo - Quien es usted?! Que Hago aquí?!

- Serena mi amor calmate.

- No me llame así, yo no lo conozco - mi corazón se partió. Y fue cuando recordé que tenia que llamar al medico.

- No te muevas por favor. Lo único que puedo decirte es que sufriste un accidente. Iré por el medico.

No obtuve respuesta de su parte, y de inmediato fui en busca del medico, que sorprendido acudió de inmediato a lo que el llamo el mas grande milagro jamas ocurrido.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Si había sido Un milagro que Serena Tsukino despertara. Una gran felicidad para todas las personas que apreciaban a la joven.

Pero de igual manera una gran tragedia. Al parecer el milagro no había sido completo. La joven había regresado a su familia con todas sus facultades impecables. Dicho sea de otra manera hablaba, caminaba, escribía, comía, y hacia todo lo que una persona de su edad era capa de hacer. Los estudios revelaron que de una manera fantásticamente milagrosa su cerebro no había sufrido daño alguno que no pudiera ser reparado. O por lo menos a los ojos de los médicos.

Serena Tsukino había despertado a la vida, carente de un pasado. Como un lienzo en blanco que su familia decidió llenar.

Le ofrecieron el pasado que no tuvo y la llenaron de felicidad. Todos concordaron en ello, pues la chica nunca recuperaría lo que había sido su vida. De modo que seria innecesario que supiera la horrible y cruel verdad. Al lado de su fiel sirviente partió rumbo a una nueva vida, directo a hacerse cargo de las empresas que un día le heredara su papa.

Por su parte los hermanos Kou, decidieron que no valía la pena odiarse por el pasado y acordaron una tregua.

Yaten Kou, juro jamas buscar a Serena, de nuevo e insistió a su hermano Seiya que no dejara perder la felicidad.

Por su parte, el mas joven de los hermanos Kou, decidió que soportaría la lejanía de a quien el llamaba bombón, alegando que con el en su vida solo había sufrido terribles tristezas. Que el haría lo posible por mantenerse alejado, pero siempre pendiente de la felicidad de su amada.

Serena Tsukino, Seiya y Yaten Kou. Nos contaron así parte de su historia...

**FIN.

* * *

**

Wow! Apenas yo misma puedo creer que este es el fin.

Espero que no me odien por terminar esta historia así. Pero deje que se me fuera de las manos y luego regreso a mi y me trajo hasta este capitulo.

Me da mucha tristeza el saber que ya no recibiré mas comentarios de parte de ustedes que a pesar del tiempo, me siguieron apoyando. Y ustedes saben, que trabada muchísimo en actualizar.

Que rápido pasa el tiempo no, ya a pasado mas de un año que diera inicio a esta loca historia que siempre hizo honor a su nombre.

Les confieso que en un principio planee seguir después de este capitulo, pero después de mucho pensar y pensar, llegue a la triste conclusión que lo mejor seria no hacerlo. Por que perdería por completo el alma de la historia.

Yo se que la mayoría de ustedes querrá asesinarme por el final que le di, pero a mi parecer fue el mas justo para ella, que sin deberla ni temerla siempre fue la víctima de los seres que supuestamente la amaron.

Hoy escribo estas ultimas palabras dentro de esta historia con un nudo en la garganta, por que a pesar de todo me encariñe mucho con esta loca y trágica historia.

Solo me queda agradecer de pie y con aplausos eufóricos a todas ustedes que una vez pasaron por la historia y decidieron darle una oportunidad. También a aquellas chicas que de igual forma lo hicieron y decidieron que no valía la pena volver mas. A todas las que leyeron de manera anónima y que como muchas pero en silencio esperaron a la siguiente actualización. A las que siempre me dieron una palabra de animo que atesore en mi corazón y me hicieron sacar la inspiración para continuar con esta locura. Recuerden que esta historia fue escrita para ustedes y podría decirse que por ustedes.

Me despido de la manera mas personal que puedo de:

**Kimi o ai shiteru, Le Petite Vicky, Ashamed Kawaii, Karina Natsumi, Hotaru no Hikaru, veronick, SerenitySey, miki1920, Indo K., Paty, Melanie Stryder, LOYDA ASTRID, Ginsei, maykou, KuMiKo Kou, Erill Cullen, Luz Cullen Chiba, Malia LoLa, Claus, raquikou, serenalucy, SAN***, Optam, SeReNyMoOn, lerinne y LauraDrazen.**

Solo les quiero decir gracias, por llorar, reír, enojarse patalear y soñar a mi lado por todo este tiempo.

A mi me gusta pensar mas que es un hasta pronto que un adiós definitivo, pero eso solo ustedes lo pueden decidir. Yo me quedo con mucho de todas ustedes y con un par de grandes amigas que salen a partir de esta historia, no puedo pedir mas.

Y será mejor que me despida de todas ustedes de una vez o no podré hacerlo. Les repito como muchas veces lo hice, cuidense mucho, les mando abrazos y muchos besos aparte de mis respetos. Su amiga...

Tezza Kou Grandchester.


End file.
